Cursed
by Tenoko
Summary: Vampire ficRxS “Every breath you take and every beat of your heart, I could count. Every mannerism you have I know as well as my own, and every emotion you feel echoes inside of my own heart, which beats in time with yours.”
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

AJ: Into vampires now, are you?

Tenoko: Not really.

AJ: Then why the fic?

Tenoko: A whim? I watched a vampire bat documentary today at school, so… yeah.

Cursed

Not all vampires become so by choice or because they were another vampire's meal. No, some are made so as a punishment, an eternal curse. This was Riku's curse. When he'd been… human, he'd betrayed his village, a betrayal that ended in the lives of every person being lost. If there is one thing that vampires are, it's that they are loyal towards their own kind, you stuck together whether you liked each other or not, it was an unspoken understanding, a law. But for a human to have such disregard for the lives of those around him, the living… it was unspeakable; so his fate had been decided. It was an eternal life to reflect on his selfishness, his lack of loyalty and compassion, and to search for the person that would complete him. He was to search for the one that he would be willing to die for, to die protecting from any force, even if that threat was himself.

Riku snorted at the thought. Was there really anyone out there worth dying for? Sure, he'd met people he would risk protecting over the centuries, but he wouldn't get himself killed for them. A friend of his had told him it was a matter of love, true love, and that when you found that love, they consumed your life. Riku snorted again; that sounded like something out of a romance novel or some girlish fantasy.

Pushing his sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose, he ducked his head and stepped out into the fading sunlight. He hated the sunlight. It hurt his eyes. He made his way silently down the sidewalk, brushing past people, sidestepping people who walked so slow it had to be deliberate. He was headed for the park; it was getting dark and the park wasn't well lit, so it was the ideal place to go when you wanted to be alone.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora's chest burned as his feet continued to beat against the pavement, taking him further and further away from where he never should have been. He chanced a glance over his shoulder, noting that neither Yuffie nor Kairi had fallen behind.

"Geez, Yuffie! You always know how to start a commotion, don't you?" He demanded.

The cop that had been chasing after was fairly athletic; Sora would give him that. The guy had kept up with them for about a mile so far. And that was after jumping fences, knocking over trashcans, and putting every obstacle between them that they could think of. Luckily, he seemed to be wearing down, having fallen back some. Sora grinned in triumph, there wasn't a cop on the force who could keep up with them.

"It's not my fault!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Yes it is!" Kairi argued, "You had to swipe _that_ guy's wallet. I told you he was a bad target!"

"Less talking, more running!" Ordered Sora.

"I'll take him back his wallet." Yuffie promised, "I always do. They just don't have any more money in it anymore." She giggled, causing all of them to laugh, too.

Though they were 'juvenile delinquents' according to the cops, they weren't bad kids. Yeah, they swiped a few wallets, but they only kept the money, and then they took the wallet back to the person's address, leaving it in their mailbox or something. Being pickpockets was about the worst of their crimes, other than that all they did was steal from fruit stands and sidewalk sales. Orphans have to make a living too, ya know? And none of them wanted to go back to the orphanage.

"C'mon. We'll loose him in the park." Insisted Sora, causing Kairi to almost come to a dead halt.

"But, there's murderers in the park at night! We'll get killed!"

"Do you want to go to juvy?" He demanded, and she sped back up, following after them.

Kairi was afraid of the dark, the only one among them who wasn't actually an orphan. She'd been taken away from her parent's after they were charged with child abuse, child neglect and endangerment. They locked her in a closet like a dog, feeding her scraps left over from they're own meals. So she was afraid of the dark with good reason.

Sora smiled at her again,

"Don't worry, Kairi. I'll protect you."

She nodded, biting her bottom lip between her teeth as they darted across the grassy clearing in the park, heading for the trees. They ducked down in the bushes in the grove of trees, watching through the brush as the man in uniform slowed to a stop, heaving and gasping for air. If they were lucky, he'd give up and go back. They weren't lucky. The man straightened and started jogging in their direction.

"Kairi, you and Yuffie head back, I'll distract him and meet up with you later, okay?"

Yuffie nodded, but the red head hesitated,

"What if you get caught?"

Yuffie almost laughed,

"Kairi, when has Sora ever even come close to getting caught?"

Kairi nodded,

"Alright, try not to get into any bigger trouble."

He smirked,

"You're only in trouble if you get caught. Now go!"

They disappeared into the shadows, ducking down behind brush and the trees. Sora glanced around at his options, if he climbed a tree he'd be stuck if the cop found him, since none of the trees were close enough to jump branches. He'd simply have to run for it. He darted to the left, catching the man's attention as he took off after him. Sora would head past the brook to the destroyed house and hide in the old courtyard. The entire property was said to have been haunted since the people that had owned it had died so tragically. Most people wouldn't even walk on the sidewalk that passed in front of the house. The people there were fairly superstitious, Sora and the others often used it to their advantage.

Unfortunately, Sora forgot to watch where he was going as he watched the cop that was tailing him, so it was to be expected that he would run into something. Both he and the said something tumbled to the ground with an 'oof'. Sora blinked, looking down at the person he'd rammed into. Ocean colored eyes stared back at him in slight annoyance.

"Do you mind?" The male asked, and Sora scrambled to his feet, mumbling a profuse apology as he glanced over his shoulder once again.

"Hey! Grab him! Don't let him get away!" The officer ordered.

The man with silver hair and liquid colored eyes grabbed the back of Sora's collar as Sora attempted to make a run for it again.

"Not so fast, kid."

Sora pulled and tried to get out of his shirt, but the man refused to let him go, showing little effort in his attempt to restrain him, while Sora was pulling with all his strength. The man's grip was unearthly.

The taller male turned to the police officer as he came up, gasping and weezing for air.

"I'll take it from here, officer. This one is under my care."

"He's… a pickpocket… I've-"

"He's of no concern to you. He got away. Now go back to the station."

Sora frowned at his captor; did he really think the cop was just going to walk away?

The cop nodded,

"Yes. He was too fast, and I couldn't catch him. No point in hanging around here."

Sora's jaw nearly hit the ground. What, was this dude paying off the police department or something? After the cop left, the taller male released Sora, and he stared at him in uncertainty.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Riku." He informed him, brushing his hair back away from his face. Sora looked him over; it was no wonder he hadn't seen him before they'd collided, Riku was dressed mostly in black. Black pants, black boots, a white shirt underneath a black trench coat. He wore a silver necklace with the picture of some form of lion or something growling.

Riku waved his hand,

"You stole someone's wallet, huh?"

Sora scowled,

"No. My friend did."

"Oh?" He glanced around, "Where is your friend now?"

"I was the distraction, since I'm the fastest, and they headed back home."

"I see." He stated thoughtfully with a delicate frown, "Well next time try not to get caught, okay?"

Sora frowned,

"That's it? You're going to let me go?"

Riku raised an eyebrow,

"Why should I care about a pickpocket when much worse crime is taking place in the city?"

"I hope you're behaving yourself, Riku." A female cooed, causing the male to roll his eyes with a sigh of annoyance. He turned to face the three females leaning against a statue of an angel.

"As you can see, ladies, he is completely unharmed. I have no intention of inflicting pain on anyone tonight."

Sora's eyebrow's shot up.

Tonight? What about the other nights in the week? And what kind of pain were they talking about? Was he the serial killer that had been rumored to be in the area?

"Um, you know, I should probably go…" He began slowly.

"No." Riku told him, "Stay. I'll take you home. You don't want anymore trouble from that cop, do you?"

He had a point. If Sora ran into that cop again and he wasn't with Riku, he just might end up in juvy.

"You leave him alone, Riku." The brunette with cropped locks stated, taking a step forward, "If he needs an escort home, we can take care of it."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Yuna. You see, I promised one of the loyal policemen of this area that I would see to his care. I'm responsible for him until he's safely home."

The darkest of the three women snorted, shooting him a look of disdain,

"Somehow, I don't think this boy's well being is at the top of your priority list."

Riku smirked at her,

"Paine, you should know me better then that. When have I ever actually killed a human?"

"I can think of some examples." The blonde interjected,

Sighing, Riku shrugged,

"Okay, if you want to get technical, Rikku, there were a few times, less than five, I can assure you, but you recall those were all life or death situations. Either they died or I did. Besides, it's not as though they're completely dead-"

"Yes they are." Yuna told him, causing him to frown.

"I see."

Sora cleared his throat,

"You know, obviously, this is something between ya'll, so I'm just going to go. I'll be fine on my own-"

"No you won't." They all stated in unison, causing Sora further aggravation and confusion,

"Okay, what is it with ya'll? You won't let me go by myself, but you won't let me go with either of you. What is the deal?"

Rikku her head to the side, pointing to the other Riku,

"You don't know who he is, do you?"

Sora shook his head, and Riku heaved,

"We don't really have to tell him that now do we? I told you I wasn't going to harm him. Have I ever lied to you ladies?"

"That's not the point!" Paine snapped.

"I dunno." Rikku drawled, "Vampires are known for keeping their word, they have a strict code they follow."

Sora's eyes widened,

"Did you just say 'vampire'?"

They each nodded, and Yuna pointed to Riku,

"And he happens to be one of the most powerful vampires still alive."

"We've been hunting him for years." Paine added

"But he always slips away." Continued Rikku.

"Call it the devil's luck." Offered Riku casually.

"That isn't funny." The brunette female stated dryly, only to have Riku shrug in response.

"Are you guys serious?" Demanded Sora, "Vampires? That's just crap from the movies."

Riku turned partially to face him, smirking,

"No. It's the movies that are crap, but vampires are real."

Sora took a step back preparing to flee,

"Right. Well, I'll be seeing you then." He promised, turning on his heel, but Riku was directly in front of him, a hair's breath away, causing Sora to gasp in surprise.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked softly, lips curling back in a dangerous smile, revealing sharp fangs, "I promised I'd take you home."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sora tried to form a logical sentence, but his gaze was locked with the man's in front of him.

"I- I-…"

Gunshot rang out and Riku twisted violently, gripping his shoulder, before snarling at Yuna.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate it when you do that?"

"Then you're really going to be mad when we plant a stake in your heart." Paine promised.

Riku pushed Sora behind him,

"Stay back."

The vampire lunged at the three, growling in anger. He kicked Yuna soundly in the chest, hurling her back.

"Yunie!" Cried Rikku, rushing towards her cousin, but Riku intercepted her, kicking at her legs, only to have the blonde flip out of the way of the assault, delivering a swift kick to the middle of his back. "Nobody touches my family!"

Riku rolled out of the way as Paine made a stab at him with a stake, striking earth instead of the intended target.

"Rikku," Yuna called, pointing at Sora, "go for the boy!"

"Right!" She called, running towards the utterly confused brunette who was watching it all with wide eyes. She grabbed his hand, "Come on! We've got to get you out of here."

"I don't think so." Riku drawled, suddenly appearing at Sora's side, one hand grasping the blonde's wrist. "Normally, I'd have let him go on his way, but since you ladies insist on interfering I'll simply have to take him home myself." He twisted and tossed Rikku a few yards away, before Paine tackled him to the ground, and Yuna made another attempt to grab Sora and flee. Riku had his hands full. It became a cycle, one would try to attack Riku while another would prepare to run him through with the stake, and the other would be trying to get to Sora and drag him to safety. Not that he was in any danger. Riku had no intention of hurting the boy, but of course, in the slayers eyes, all vampires were dangerous and all humans were their targets. Some people could be so closed-minded.

Riku dodged all of their attacks with relative ease while intercepting them as they tried to run with Sora. It certainly had to be frustrating for the females in question, as he almost appeared to be toying with them, batting their attacks and weapons to the side, knocking them to the ground or tossing them away. This was a routine they had all gotten use to; YuRiPa had been hunting him for well over the past century. Being a slayer, much like being a vampire, was not always a choice either. Some became so by choice, some through destiny, and those decided on by destiny were given the gift of life over death, having life spans seemingly immeasurable.

"Riku, this is getting old for all of us." Stated Rikku as she stopped, placing a hand on her hip and brushing her bangs out of her face. Yuna and Paine also faltered, panting in exhaustion as the blonde girl continued, "I, personally, don't have a problem with you; you're the most admirable vampire I've ever met-"

"Rikku!" Exclaimed Paine, and Rikku waved her off,

"Let me finish!" She ran a hand through her hair, facing Riku once again, "It's true, you've killed very few humans and only because you were backed into a corner, and for a vampire, well, that's saying something. You've always been true to your word, and so if you'll swear to me that you won't hurt this boy, I'll walk away right now."

"Rikku!" Exclaimed her two companions.

She turned to face them, throwing up her hands,

"What! I'm tired of fighting him! We can't beat him! We know it, and he knows it! Why keep up the charade when there are bigger fish to fry?"

Riku nodded to her as she turned back around to face him,

"I swear to you that I will not harm him in anyway or allow for any harm to come to him."

Yuna frowned,

"Why are you so adamant about escorting him home? What is your connection with the boy if he's not on your menu?"

Riku averted his gaze,

"That's a personal matter."

Paine walked past Riku to stand in front of Sora who scrambled frantically away from her, stumbling over his own feet in his haste and tumbling to the ground. She placed a hand on his shoulder, offering what could be considered a smile,

"Relax. You're safe. What's your name, boy?"

The brunette's eyes shifted nervously between slayers and vampire, obviously not sure who to trust and not ready to trust either.

"S-sora…"

Yuna came to stand beside her friend, smiling reassuringly at the frightened boy,

"Where do you live? We want to come check on you tomorrow to make sure Riku kept his word."

"When have I ever lied to you?" Demanded the taller male, but the brunette female ignored his question.

"Um, I live in…the old cathedral… Me and about three others…"

Riku stepped forward then, frowning slightly,

"So you're a runaway?"

Sora shook his head,

"Only from the orphanage. It's gawd awful there."

With a sigh, Riku shook his head,

"No wonder you were pickpocketing."

"We take it back!" Sora cried defensively, "We always take the wallet and everything back, we just keep the money."

Rikku giggled,

"An honest thief, how cute!"

Sora snorted,

"The cops don't think so." He motioned to Riku, "He's the reason I'm not headed for juvy now; he convinced the cop to just leave."

Riku hooked his thumbs in his pockets, shrugging,

"It's like Rikku said, there are bigger fish to fry."

Yuna gave Sora one last smile, before she left,

"We'll see you tomorrow, Sora." She nodded to Riku before the three of them disappeared into the night, leaving the vampire and human to their own divices.

Riku turned to Sora, an eyebrow,

"Are you ready to go, or did you plan on working a few more pockets?"

Sora frowned,

"I'll go home…" His brows drew together, "Are you really a… you know?"

Riku smirked at him in amusement,

"Vampire? Yes." They began walking away from the park. "You can say it, you know, it isn't a dirty word."

The smaller boy cast him an uncertain glance,

"Perhaps not, but you're bound to get locked up in the loony bin if you went around saying vampires really existed."

"That's why you don't go around telling people." Stated the silver haired male, casting him a sideways glance, but Sora continued to frown in confusion,

"And why did you promise not to hurt me? And why did they just leave? Or say that you've rarely killed anyone? Vampires have to kill in order to survive, they suck all the blood from their victims so they can live, don't they?"

Riku gave a nod,

"I guess there is as good a place as any to start explaining some things. You're right, we drink the blood of humans to survive, or the blood of any living animal is we have to. But in order for a human to become a vampire, or die, the vampire must drink all the blood, if not the human is simply passed out for a day or two while their body replenishes the blood lost."

"So you don't drink all their blood? Just enough to keep you from dying and them alive?"

"I have to attack more people," He admitted with a shrug, "But they wake up thinking it was all a very strange dream, after all, who would believe they'd actually been bitten by a vampire?"

Sora turned to him,

"But wouldn't there be marks? Bite marks?"

Riku shook his head,

"Not if we cast a concealment spell that hides all traces on the encounter." He winked at the younger male, "We've gotten better at protecting ourselves over the centuries."

"But what about those girls? They were slayers; why did they just leave and let me go with you?"

"Because I swore not only to not hurt you myself, but also to protect you from anything that might attempt to hurt you."

"And they believed you?"

Riku paused, causing Sora to stop and turn to him in puzzlement. He seemed to be contemplating how to put into words what he was thinking or feeling. He tongue darted out across his lips before he continued,

"You see, Sora, there is a code, a law, among vampires, and YuRiPa knew this-"

"Youreepah?" Asked Sora, with an expression of incredulity.

"Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. YuRiPa." He explained hastily. "As I was saying, there is a strict code of honor among vampire, and when we give our word, we stick to it, even to the death. I suppose we figure it's the least we can do to make up for being… well, monsters, for lack of a better word. We may not like each other, but we stick by each other, and we stick to our word; that's why they left you in my care, they knew you'd be safe. I'd sworn it."

They took up walking again and Sora shook his head,

"I'm still confused."

Riku nodded, smirking,

"That's natural."

"So, do many people know about vampires?"

Riku shook his head,

"No. As I said, they generally pass it off as a bad dream, but for others, we sometimes have to… erase their memories. They aren't really erased, it's more of a hypnosis then anything, we make them forget and their brain automatically fills in the blank spaces to make up for the lost time."

"…Are you going to erase my memory?"

Riku was silent for a moment.

"I'm suppose to…"

"Oh…"

They continued to walk in silence after that, Sora contemplating the pavement his feet were following, and Riku staring at the high steeps of the old cathedral as they approached it, some of it's windows broken and statues crumbled, but all in all it still continued to stand there as majestically as ever. It's gargoyles and angels worked together, clinging to the corners of the roof and to the sides of its stone walls, their watchful eyes searching for any signs of a threat, ready to pounce on whomever would dare stand against their home.

"You really live here?" Questioned Riku, breaking the awkward silence between them. Sora looked up, finally noticing their surroundings.

"Huh? Oh. Yes."

Riku frown at him,

"But how? How can you not freeze in the winter? There is no electricity. No running water. No _hot_ water. There are probably rats and God only knows what else." He let his eyes travel over the younger boy, "You seem in fair keep, how is that?"

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Sora shrugged,

"There are massive fire places in the church and cots. It's true there's no electricity, but there is water. We go to the Salvation Army to take baths or get hot meals when it's really cold. Other then that, everything we need we can buy with the money we steal."

Riku continued to frown,

"Surely the orphanage you're all from couldn't have been so bad that this is a better alternative."

Sora's expression dropped, and he averted his gaze,

"Trust me, it is." He finally looked back up, "Do you have to erase my memory?"

Riku repeated his earlier words,

"I'm suppose to."

Sora shook his head,

"I don't want to forget. Tonight was… too surreal. I'd be sad to know I'd forget it."

Riku stepped closer to the boy, observing him thoroughly, causing the brunette to gasp in surprise at his sudden nearness, instinctively taking a step away. Riku had to admit, Sora was pretty for a male, and though not completely feminine in feature he did have some resemblance. The wide wondering blue eyes, the full lips, and small nose. The way his bottom lip jutted out just slightly when he pouted or was thinking deeply. Riku smiled slightly, reaching out to cup the boy's jaw, running his thumb over his cheek,

"I don't want you to forget."

In part, Riku was simply tired of the only people who would ever remember him being slayers, normal people were always made to forget, it was a rule.

Sora gave him a pleading look, the beginning of trust pooling in those cerulean depths,

"Promise me, like you promised Rikku, promise me I won't ever forget."

Riku touched his forehead to his, a smile curving his lips,

"I promise."

TBC

**AJ**: Hold up! Is this a yaoi?

**Tenoko**: sighs Yeah, I guess it is…

**AJ**: You've never done a yaoi.

**Tenoko**: Yeah, but nobody reads or writes nonyaoies for KH. And I want reviews.

**AJ**: Start a new trend then!

**Tenoko**: I think of this as a challenge, you should too.

**AJ**: No, the only challenge right now is for me to remain patient and wait for KH2 to come out.

**Tenoko**: Yeah, that's been hard for me too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

AJ: I have to admit, the first chapter wasn't half bad.

Tenoko: It doesn't matter what you think, it matters what the readers think.

AJ: But you got reviews, didn't you?

Tenoko: Maybe I should stick to my regular fics…

Pairings: SxR, SxK(mild)

Cursed

The stone statues watched over them as they stood in the shadows of the massive church, the moonlight streaming through the trees in columns and casting shadows on the marble faces that looked on. The two men stood close together, the taller leaning in to touch his forehead to the other's as he gave a solemn vow, causing his companion to smile softly. It was a moment that was fleeting and brief, but one that they would both think back upon time and time again.

The silver haired male stepped away first, as the younger boy watched him in curiosity and confusion, not sure what had just happened between them. Riku nodded to him once before turning away,

"See you around, kid."

"Do you mean it?" Questioned Sora, frowning, "Or is this really good-bye?" He shook his head, "I can't imagine that you would be allowed to associate with a human, it has to break some sort of rule… that just seems like a line you couldn't cross. One you _shouldn't_ cross."

Riku paused, turning to gaze up at one of the faces staring down at him; a woman with a serene smile gracing her face, one hand reaching out to offer hope and strength to the lost souls that came to her.

"You're right, it's not something we do normally, but then again, we don't normally allow for humans to keep their memories of their encounters with us." He looked away from the gentle woman's face, staring off instead to a gargoyle that leered and laughed at him with dark eyes and a crooked smile filled with pointy teeth. "It would seem I'm breaking all sorts of rules tonight." He sighed, before turning to Sora, "The rules are there for our protection."

At this Sora snickered, raising an eyebrow,

"Your protection? Of what danger are we to you? You're the ones with sharp teeth and a taste for blood." Riku clenched his teeth and looked away, and Sora instantly sobered, looking away guiltily and kicking at the gravel under his feet, "I'm sorry, that was rude. I shouldn't have said it." He looked up, stepping closer o Riku, "You appear to not like the fact that you are what you are, and it might be the same with others of your kind. I keep judging you based on movies and popular belief, and I shouldn't, it's unfair."

Riku met his gaze, a forlorn look flitting through his eyes before disappearing, only to be replaced by his usual cool and unruffled expression, the corner of his mouth curving in a smirk.

"You are probably the first human I've met since becoming this way that is so very… odd."

Sora frowned,

"I'm odd? How am I odd?" He demanded, and Riku smiled,

"Don't worry about it, it's a good thing in your case."

"But how am I odd?" He pressed, grabbing Riku's wrist as he turned once again to go.

Riku paused before whirling around on the boy, pulling him roughly against him, pinning his arms between them as he cradled the back of his head, tilting it back as though he were going to kiss him. The vampire watched as fear entered the cerulean depths once more, though Sora didn't struggle or fight him. His eyes played over Riku's face, trying desperately to see what the other male was thinking, planning, but his eyes still refused to reveal anything, his arrogant smirk forever in place.

Riku's smirk widened to a grin as he felt Sora suck in a sharp breath when he dipped his head and nuzzled the younger boy's neck, feeling his pulse rate increase dramatically. Riku ran his tongue over the spot here he would insert his fangs should he ever make this boy his meal, feeling the shudder that ran through the brunette, he did it again, running his fangs over the sensitive skin, causing the boy to shudder again. Kissing his pulse, Riku raised his head to whisper in the young boy's ear,

"Just as we fear you, never forget you should have equal fear of us…"

He wretched away from him, disappearing in the shadows and into the night…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora continued to stand dumbly in the courtyard of the church, trembling in fear and excitement. The entire evening had been full of surprises and since meeting Riku, he'd found himself constantly questioning what was fixing to happen next, nothing could possibly getting any weirder then it had been originally, but the night did not become weirder, only more surreal. Never before had Sora met someone who was as dangerous, and yet made him feel safe like Riku did. At first, Sora had simply been intrigued and wary of this stranger who was so different from himself, but then he found himself more and more drawn to him, fascinated by him. Perhaps it was the daring side of his own nature that wanted to flirt with death, befriend the very creature that could one-day destroy him. Not that he thought Riku would ever harm him, he'd instantly felt a bond with the other male, an underlying trust; he was sure Riku felt it, too.

But trust or not, it didn't explain the adrenaline coursing through his veins, the excitement that had over taken him when Riku had grabbed him and refused to let go. Never in Sora's life had he ever even considered another male a source of attraction, never had his head been turned by one, he'd always been interested in females, their ever appealing curvature and long legs that you wanted to one day feel wrapped around your waist as they clung to your body… Hell, thinking about it now, women still turned him on, but for the first time, suddenly a man had caught his attention…

Perhaps it was his dark, secretive manner that seemed so exciting and enticing. Or maybe the way he moved with the skill and grace of a cat, but the lethalness of any assassin. Or it could have been the deep sorrow that consumed his jade-colored eyes, the longing for something more then he had, for forgiveness of his tainted soul; with his eyes that seemed to see directly into Sora, knowing everything that he was, leaving him open and exposed, completely naked before his eyes. Maybe it was the strong seduction Sora felt coming off of him in waves that had left him with a tinge of disappointment that Riku's actions had gone no further then they did, that he, in fact, didn't even attempt to kiss the young brunette as Sora thought he might. It was an action Sora had found himself longing for, and yet, had it taken place he would have pushed him away. It was what would be expected of him, it was a natural response.

Then why was he suddenly so confused?

He turned towards the abandoned church that was his sanctuary, eyes pleading with the faces that leered down on him. Surely they could give him some form of answer? The statues whose eyes saw everything and lips that spoke of none of the secrets they knew.

"Sora? What are you doing just standing out there?" Demanded Yuffie as she stuck her head out one of the windows on the second floor, "Come inside before you freeze."

For the first time, Sora noted how extremely cold it was getting, the bitter wind tearing through his jacket and numbing his skin. His was cold all the way through, shivering from the very marrow of his bones. He glanced back behind his shoulder, eyes scanning the dark shadows of the abandoned courtyard. Perhaps it had all been a surreal dream, an illusion, a trick of the mind. Perhaps he was going crazy.

He turned and headed into the church, pressing his weight against the heavy oak doors in order to close them against the wind that was picking up in force. Whatever the reason, even as he approached the redhead waiting for him at the bottom of the stone steps, he couldn't erase the image of the man with ocean-colored eyes from his mind. Even as he pulled her into his embrace, claiming her mouth in a searing kiss, he couldn't forget his own excitement that had made him tremble. He tried to forget, only relayed his passion stronger in his attempts to convince himself it was a dream, only pumped inside her harder as he had her pressed into the wall, making her moan and beg for him not to stop, to go harder, faster, oh don't stop, god, don't stop…

God, how he tried to forget…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Yuna squinted into the sunlight, looking over the abandoned cathedral with mild curiosity. This was where Sora had told them he was living, along with others. What could be so bad in an orphanage that taking shelter in an old abandoned church was a better option?

"Are we going in or what?" Questioned Paine impatiently, and Rikku danced from foot to foot,

"I'll beat this place is like _super_ creepy at night!"

Yuna smirked in amusement at her cousin before pushing one of the heavy wooden doors open enough for them to enter,

"Hello?" She called, her voice echoing strangely off the stonewalls and empty corridors. This place looked more like some kind of castle then a church.

"Hello?" A female answered, a head appearing over the railing above them. The brunette above them smiled nervously, "Um, if you're here because you think we're trespassing, we aren't, we just wanted to see what this place looked like on the inside, we weren't loitering of anything, we were actually getting ready to leave."

Liar, thought Yuna.

Rikku started up the stairs as Paine and Yuna continued to observe their surroundings,

"No, no. We're looking for someone; he said we could find him here. His name is Sora, do you know him?"

The brunette frowned in response as a petite redhead came out to join her, titling her head in curiosity at the newcomers,

"Um, yeah, he's a friend of ours. Did he do something wrong?"

The boy in question appeared then, leaning over the banister, he frowned at the three women,

"You. I didn't think you'd actually come…"

Yuna and Paine followed the blonde up the stone staircase,

"Of course we'd come," Yuna told him. "we promised we would."

The redhead turned to Sora,

"Who are they?"

He blinked,

"Huh? Oh! Right, right. Um, Kairi, these are some people I met in the park last night when I was trying to get away from the cop."

"We wanted to make sure he was okay after the little scrape he got in." Rikku assured her.

Yuffie perked up in curiosity,

"Scrape? What happened? Did he corner you or something?" She winked at him, "What's that you always say? 'You're only in trouble if you get caught', right?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he snorted,

"I didn't get caught. I just got tripped up and he caught _up with_ me, but I got away, no problem."

Yuffie slapped Kairi on the back,

"I told you no cop could keep up with him! Ha ha!"

Kairi giggled in response, still watching the female trio closely, though she remained wary.

Sora turned to Yuna,

"Where's your friend?"

She frowned in confusion,

"Friend?"

"Riku."

The blonde looked up,

"What?"

Sora shook his head,

"No, the other Riku, one 'k'."

All three women glanced at each other,

"Oh."

Rikku scratched the back of her head,

"Um, well, you see… Riku is…- we aren't really…- that is to say-"

"We're more acquaintances than friends." Paine stated, helping out the fumbling female, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we have run-ins, but we don't hang out, ya know?" She paused, placing a finger to her lips; "You haven't seen him since yesterday, have you?"

Sora shook his head,

"If I had, I wouldn't have asked, would I?"

She laughed, scratching the back of her head again,

"No, I guess not."

"So, like, what really brings you guys here?" Questioned Yuffie, and Yuna smiled at her always-direct attitude,

"We came to talk to Sora about Riku."

A frown formed on the brunette's generally cheerful expression,

"What about him?"

Paine hopped up on the banister to sit as Rikku walked back and forth across it like a balance beam, causing Kairi to watch her nervously. Yuna glanced from the two younger females to the boy that was with them,

"Is there someplace we could talk, just the two of us?"

"Or four of us?" Paine questioned,

"You can't tell us?" Kairi asked with a frown, and Rikku shook her head,

"No offense, but it's just something of a personal matter to deal with something that happened last night."

The chestnut haired boy made his way down the stone steps,

"Come on, we can talk in the garden."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The followed him silently out to the garden, complete with hedge maze and statues. Rikku looked around at it all excitedly,

"Wow! It's just like a castle almost."

Yuna and Paine shared a look,

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Sora had a seat on one of the stone benches, Yuna taking a seat next to him, and Paine sitting on the edge of a fountain, while Rikku happily ran through the small hedge maze.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Yuna sighed, running a hand through her hair,

"It's not that we're so much worried about Riku hurting you, as we are that one of the others might come after you instead. You see, being able to meet a vampire and walk away from it is something very rare, much less being able to retain your memories of it – which you'll have to explain how you did later. Anyways, what I'm saying is that this whole thing has been like a sort of… security breech for them. They're desperate to protect themselves from humans, though they are dangerous, they are _greatly_ outnumbered. There are less then a hundred of their kind still left, with the progression of the centuries and the advances in technology, they know their time is limited. So for you to meet Riku, find out who and what he is, and then walk away unscathed and still remembering it…" She looked to Paine for help, and the darker woman fixed him with a bored look,

"One of them will probably come after you to eliminate the threat they think you pose."

"How so?" He asked, frowning.

"Either erase your memories as should have already been done or make you one of them." She admitted with a shrug.

Sora raised an eyebrow,

"You don't seem very concerned for my well-being."

"I don't plan on playing baby-sitter, no. If they get to you before we get to them, we'll simply take you out as well, see?"

Yuna shot Paine an irritated look, then smiled at Sora,

"It's not that it's anything personally against you, it's just that that's our job. We'll try to protect you, but if we can't… You understand, don't you?"

Sora stood, nodding,

"I understand. Don't worry, I can take care of myself, even against a vampire."

"Uh, excuse me!" Rikku called, waving her hand to get their attention, "A little help?"

Sora turned to her,

"Which way did you last turn?"

"Huh?"

"Left or right?"

"Uh, left? No, right, right. Or _was it_ left?"

"Left, right, right, left. Repeat." He quirked an eyebrow, "Or you could just jump over the hedges."

She laughed from somewhere in the maze,

"But that would be cheating!"

Chuckling, he shook his head; they were an interesting trio that was for certain.

Yuna turned to him,

"Will that really get her out of the maze?"

"If her last turn was a right." He admitted, "If not she'll keep walking in-"

"Ugh! Sora! I'm walking in circles!"

"-circles."

"Get me out of here!"

"That would be cheating!" he laughed, turning to the extremely frustrated blonde, who finally gave in and jumped over the hedges. She shook her head, frowning,

"I knew I never should have attempted it, I have no real sense of direction."

"No wonder we always end up getting lost." Mumbled Paine, causing Sora to laugh again.

Yuna stood to go, turning to Sora one last time as she approached the iron gate,

"We'll be checking in on you every now and then, let us know if you see anything, okay?"

Sora huffed,

"Riku promised I'd be safe, right? He never put a dead line on that promise, so as far as I can see, the deal still stands: he protects me or else you get to run him through, right?"

Rikku ruffled his hair playfully,

"He's got us there, Yunie. There was no deadline on the promise."

"Though the consequence was never settled on."

"I think it was understood." Yuna sighed, before pushing the gate open, causing it to groan loudly in protest.

Paine was the last to leave, pausing as she passed the younger male,

"Despite the fact that he promised to protect you, you can't confuse Riku with being your friend. He isn't your friend. He's a vampire, and if push came to shove he would back out on his word and have you for supper, understood?" She turned to him, locking her gaze with his, "If it came down to his life or yours, you would die and become one of them. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Averting his gaze, Sora stared at the weeds sprouting out of the gravel beneath his feet, kicking at a piece of ragweed as he shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded.

"Yeah… I understand." Just as she reached the gate, he found himself calling out, "So there's no way a human could be friends with a vampire?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder,

"A fish may love a bird, but where would they play? The earth can never truly meet the sky…"

Sora lay on the cold stone of the top story balcony of the church, staring up at the stars. He could climb the tallest tree on the tallest mountain, and they'd never be any closer to his grasp. He sighed, watching as his breath came out in a white puff of smoke, dissipating in the breeze. He probably shouldn't be out there, it was getting too cold at night for him to be hanging around outside, the last thing he needed was to get sick.

"Stay out here too long and you might just freeze like that." A voice chuckled causing him to sit up sharply, whirling around. Riku was sitting casually on the stone railing, his back leaning against a snarling gargoyle. Sora smiled at him, standing to his feet,

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd come back."

"I told you I'd see you around." He offered casually, shrugging once as his eyes looked out over the grounds glittered in new frost. "The temperature drops quickly here doesn't it? It isn't nearly this cold during the day here, is it?"

Sora shrugged,

"I guess. It's something I've gotten use to and don't really pay much attention anymore."

Riku turned to watch him, his eyes more distant then they had been the last time they'd seen each other,

"They came to see you today, didn't they? Were they surprised I hadn't erased your memory?"

Taking a seat on the banister, too, Sora shrugged,

"I guess. They brought it up, but then we got off on something else." He laughed, "And poor Rikku was too turned around in the maze to really care. She'd have never made it out without jumping the hedges."

"I see. Was that all you talked about? Did you tell your friends about me?"

Sora frowned at him; he was acting so very distant compared to the night before, almost as if… Sora turned and walked to the other side of the balcony,

"No, I didn't tell them. I wouldn't do anything to endanger any of you, so drop the disguise," He glanced at him over his shoulder, "Because _you_ aren't Riku."

Riku smirked, lowering his head and closing his eyes,

"You're pretty smart." He told him in a voice that wasn't Riku's, his image beginning to waver and fade as he melted into someone else. Silver locks darkened to brown, a long scar crossing over his nose and under his eye, "My name is Squall." Sora whirled around to face him, jaw set,

"Where's Riku? You didn't do anything to him, did you? It was my fault, not his, I made him promise not to erase my memories, so don't blame him, blame me." He shook his head, "It wasn't his fault-"

"_Yes_, it is!" Squall hissed, standing to his feet, "For you see, though we are true to our word, we reserve the right to refuse making a promise. We don't have to promise, it's only if we do, that we have to stand by it." His gaze fixed on Sora's as he took a step forward, "And though _he_ may have promised not to erase your memories, he has no right to speak for the rest of us."

Instinctively, Sora backed away,

"S-so what? You erase my memories, is that it? Is that suppose to teach me a lesson? To not stick my nose where it doesn't belong?" he shook his head, "How is that going to work? I won't remember, and so I won't know in the future not to make the same mistake again."

Squall's smirk broadened as he took another step towards Sora,

"That's why we're dealing with Riku, too."

Sora shook his head worriedly,

"But you shouldn't! Isn't it enough punishment that no one except for other vampires and slayers will be the only ones that will ever remember him? And I can't think that a lot of those relationships would be good ones."

Squall paused, frowning,

"Why are you so concerned about Riku? The worst we can do is hurt him, while you on the other hand, we could kill."

Sora shrugged,

"If you kill me, what would I care? I'd be dead, the people to suffer would be the ones that lived and were left behind, like my friends. But Riku… he has to live forever, like some sort of punishment or something, so why punish him further when he's already cursed?"

Squall continued coming slowly towards him,

"I can assure you, we plan on dealing with you both on this matter."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Riku stated jumping down from where he'd being hiding in the shadows on the roof. He landed gracefully on his feet in front of Sora, acting as a living barrier between boy and man, causing Sora to grin,

"Riku! You came!"

Riku smirked at him over his shoulder,

"Of course I did. I told you I'd see you again, and I figured something like this would happen, so I have my other promise to keep too, ya know?"

"It's bad enough you made a promise to a human," Squall told him, frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest, "But also to slayers? You must have a death wish for us or something."

Riku snorted,

"You're one to talk. Your _lover_ is both a human _and_ a slayer, and yet you stand here chastising me?" he demanded.

"What?" Cried Sora, "Can you do that?"

Squall brushed his hair out of his face,

"Let's not bring Rinoa into this, shall we?"

"Why not? Since we're on the subject of breaking rules, I think it's a perfect addition to the conversation." Challenged Riku, an eyebrow.

"I'm following orders," He pointed to Sora, "His memories are to be erased."

"And I'm keeping a promise. I won't let you hurt him or erase his memories." Riku growled, changing his stance; prepared to attack if it came down to it.

Squall laughed,

"You would fight me over a human?"

"You're getting into my business, so yes. He's of no concern to you or threat to you. Leave him alone, and tell the others I said to as well. I'll fight every one of you if I have to."

"The Masters aren't going to be happy about this." He sighed, turning away.

"Would you be happy either if you hadn't had sex in the past five centuries?"

Squall chuckled,

"You better hope they don't find out you said that."

"What are they going to do? Bite me?" He challenged, and Squall waved over his shoulder,

"See ya around."

"You could only be so lucky."

A vortex opened up in front of the dark brunette, and he disappeared into it, as Riku turned to face Sora,

"Sorry about that."

Sora shook his head,

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble."

Riku laughed,

"Are you sure it isn't me causing you trouble?"

Sora laughed as well,

"I guess we're pretty much even then."

Riku nodded,

"Yeah, I guess so." He sighed, his warm breath coming out in a white cloud as he moved to the edge of the balcony, "So the girls did come to see you, huh?" He nodded, "I knew they would. I'm surprised they didn't do a body search to make sure I really didn't hurt you."

"They seem to trust you a lot, I mean, all things considered."

Riku shrugged,

"I guess you could call it trust, but more than anything, they know there are bigger threats then me out there." He forced a laugh, "It would seem humans like me more then my own kind."

"Do the other vampires not like you?" Questioned Sora with a frown, and Riku titled his head back to look at the stars,

"The ones higher up don't, but others like Squall don't really have a problem with me, mainly because now we're in the same boat."

"Are there a lot of you that associate themselves with humans?"

"Surprisingly, yes. There's Squall, Cloud, and Seymour, plus me… Okay, so four isn't a lot, but it is when we aren't suppose to associate with you at all."

Sora frowned,

"So, what? Are they all like Squall? They're in love with a human?"

"Cloud is, her name is Aeris, but Seymour… his attachment is more of an obsession." He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "He's after Yuna."

Sora gasped,

"What!"

Riku nodded,

"It's part of the reason she works in a group now. Rikku was helping protect her, along with her boyfriend, some athlete name Tidus, and then when he couldn't do it full time anymore, Paine came on the scene. It's part of the reason Yuna and Rikku don't really put all their effort into killing me; I saved her once from him." He shook his head, "The guy's a psycho, we all hate him. If it weren't a crime punishable by death in our world, one of us would have probably killed him ourselves already."

"A vampire can kill another vampire?"

"We're only suppose to in self-defense, you can guess how many times it's happened." He stated with a sideways glance.

"If he's so dangerous, why not help the slayers kill him?"

"Because, helping a slayer kill another vampire is almost the same as doing it yourself." He shook his head, "You wouldn't believe it, but there are a lot of rules and laws of conduct when you become a vampire."

"When did you become a vampire?" Questioned Sora, then gasped, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean- I mean, I shouldn't have, it's just that you're the first one I've ever met, and there's so much I'm learning…" He bowed slightly at the waist, "I'm sorry."

Riku shook his head,

"Don't worry about it." He frowned, looking out across the distance; "It's been… three centuries since I became this way."

"What happened? Did you get attacked?"

"It doesn't matter." Riku stated hurriedly, "Things happened and this is where it got me. End of story."

"I'm sorry." Sora told him softly, coming to stand beside him. Riku turned to him with a frown,

"Sorry for what?"

"That you're so unhappy. You live an eternal life to reflect back on every sin you've ever committed and no matter how much you pay penance, you can never be forgiven of it, can you?"

Riku looked away,

"I don't want to talk about it."

Sora smiled sadly at him,

"It's so strange…"

Riku looked up,

"What is?"

"I look at you," He began, "and I feel as though I've known you my whole life instead of only two days. How can that be?"

Riku shrugged,

"Maybe we knew each other in another life. One where we were both alive. Maybe we were friends." He closed his eyes, snorting, "Maybe we were happy."

"Would that be so bad?" Sora questioned softly. "You talk of being happy as though it's something you truly don't deserve. No crime, no sin is so great that an eternal life of misery is fair punishment."

Riku turned to him, cupping his cheek and running his thumb over it as his eyes searched the younger boy's face,

"Why do you make it so easy?" He asked him softly, his voice a mere whisper in the frigid night air.

Sora smiled,

"Make what so easy?"

"Everything. I look at you and forget how different we are. I forget who I am and what I've done. I look at you and forget everything, except you. You make it so easy to do."

Sora blushed, looking away in embarrassment,

"You make me sound like I'm something special, I'm just me."

Riku made him look at him again,

"It's because you're you that makes you special…" he whispered, leaning in closer and brushing his lips over the other boy's, causing Sora to gasp in surprise at the sensation. Riku paused, a few centimeters between their faces as he waited for Sora to react further, to push him away or something, but he didn't. Riku leaned in and kissed him again, a more intimate kiss this time. Slow and seductive as he cradled the back of Sora's head and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, cherishing the warmth his body gave off despite the cold that had wrapped around them both. He didn't attempt to deepen the kiss, instead broke away, leaving a reminder kiss on the stunned boy's lips.

"I'd better go before I get us both into bigger trouble and you catch a cold." He jerked his head towards the door, "Get inside before you freeze." He told him, stepping away.

"But-"

"Go." He insisted, "I'll see you later." He assured him.

Sora nodded with a frown, doing as he was told, glancing back over his should one last time before he shut the door to see that the balcony was empty. He leaned against the heavy wooden door with a sigh, touching his lips with a shiver.

"You're the one who makes it easy, Riku…"

TBC

**AJ**: Aw! Fluff! Fluff all around!

**Tenoko**: I like romantic scenes.

**AJ**: I don't care for yaoi, but this is cute!

**Tenoko**: I'm warming up to the idea more since I've had to read some KH yaoi fics trying to learn more how people seemed to like their stories going. There aren't a lot of good KH fics out there though. I wish I could find some good ones…

**AJ**: Maybe some of the readers can recommend their favorites.

**Tenoko**: Now there's an idea…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no ownie…

**AJ**: So what's going to happen this time around?

**Tenoko**: If I told you, there wouldn't be any point in reading the chapter, now would there?

**AJ**: Point taken, point taken…

**AJ**:… Can I at least get a hint?

**Tenoko**: No!

Cursed

The elder of the two Masters sighed in annoyance, causing the younger to look up in curiosity,

"Something troubles you?" Sephiroth asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Ansem whirled around, stalking the length of the grand hall in the castle.

"It's this human business with Riku. I sent Squall to take care of the matter-"

"But Riku is protecting the boy from us, is that right?" He asked, not sounding surprised.

Again, the older man sighed heavily, nodding his head,

"I don't understand it! In the good old days, we only used humans for a good meal, but this new generation of vampires… they're becoming friends with them or falling in love with them- Riku is even on good terms with a group of slayers for crying out loud! Honestly, I don't know what things are coming to."

Sephiroth chuckled,

"I warned you they would be a handful. Riku's loyalties lay more with the humans then his own kind, you've known that from the beginning."

"Yes, yes, I know… I just," He shook his head, "I never expected for things to go this far. Next thing you'll know we'll have humans all over the place that know about us." He cut Sephiroth a look, "And you can only guess how long we'd last after _that_ happened."

Sephiroth waved him off,

"Would you relax? Do you really think such a small boy is any cause of alarm? Are you really so afraid of a human boy?"

The muscle in Ansem's jaw flexed in agitation,

"No, I am not afraid of that whelp. But this entire thing could get out of hand. Riku is willing to turn against us in order to protect the boy-"

"I believe he's smitten with the human." A new voice stated, causing a slow smile to creep over Sephiroth's real features,

"Ansem, you'll find that I take every precaution to keep your fears from becoming a reality." He motioned to a figure in the shadows, a blond stepping out into the light, "I had Cloud watch Sora and then tail Squall in order to intervene should things come down to a sprawl, after Squall left he stayed until Riku left as well."

Ansem turned to the blond expectantly,

"Well, what have you to say?"

The ex-soldier glanced once at his superior before turning to the head of their league, placing his arms behind his back,

"First, the slayer trio known as YuRiPa came to check in on Sora after his run in with Riku in the public park. Sora and two other girls, from what I've seen are living in an abandoned church and living off the streets as pickpockets. The girls made certain Riku had not harmed the boy in anyway and then warned him t be wary of Riku, that should he be back in a corner he would turn on Sora to preserve his own life. Paine warned him not to confuse Riku with a friend, that he was a vampire to the very end, and that if for some reason Sora did become a vampire, they would take care of him as well."

Ansem nodded impatiently,

"Yes, yes, summarize, summarize…"

Cloud glanced at Sephiroth again, who nodded, and the blond continued,

"That evening Squall approached Sora; Sora saw through his disguise, Riku intervened, and then Squall left. Riku and Sora talked for a few moments, and Riku explained some of our rules and some of the situations with certain vampires that are in similar situations as they are in now."

"Having a relationship with a human, I'm assuming?" Inquired Ansem, causing the stoic man to nod.

"How ironic that Cloud here happens to be one of them…" Drawled the man with unearthly beauty, a cruel smirk twisting his lips. "How is your little pet by the way? Airi wasn't it?"

"Aeris." Corrected Cloud, glaring threateningly at the other man, "She's fine." He spat, "And I trust she's to remain that way."

Sephitorth's smile was wicked,

"Honestly, Cloud, do you think I have time to toy with some spineless female? A _human_ female no less? Why you waste your time on her is beyond me." Cloud opened his mouth to argue and Sephiroth waved him off, "But no matter, continue with your report."

Cloud set his jaw, and turned sharply to the oldest male in the room,

"They talked for a few minutes more and then…" he hesitated, causing Ansem to face him in exasperation,

"Yes, what is it?"

Once again Cloud glanced at Sephiroth,

"He kissed him."

Ansem ran his hand over his face with a growl; Sephiroth waved Cloud away,

"That's good, leave."

Cloud bowed slightly at the waist, his eyes lowered,

"I take my leave of you…" he whispered, disappearing into the shadows.

Ansem turned to Sephiroth,

"What are we to do? _Another_ vampire has fallen for a human!"

Sephiroth shrugged,

"They've only known each other two days; it's most likely to be purely lust. I highly doubt anyone could fall in love in two days." He chuckled, "Especially since we are in fact talking about Riku. Can you even image _him_ falling in love?"

Ansem smiled, shaking his head,

"No, I suppose not. It was his lack of heart that got him in his current state."

Sephiroth summoned forth a glass with a thick red liquid in it, swirling the liquid around in the glass absentmindedly,

"What do you say to as merely a warning, we put him on restriction from crossing over into the Aboveground; make him have to stay Underground for…three months?"

Ansem sighed, shaking his head as he took a seat in a luxuriously decorated chair,

"I just don't know. He hates it here. What would we do if it caused him to retaliate against us further?"

"We would punish him further. Simple." Stated Sephiroth with a careless shrug.

Ansem turned to Sephiroth with a quirky smirk,

"You are heartless, aren't you?"

"If I'm not, it's certainly black." He replied, causing them both to laugh.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku sat on the roof of the castle, glaring out at the bleak world before him. He hated living Underground, it was a realm parallel to that of Aboveground, other wise simply known as Earth. It was the same planet, but with so many different dimensions with so many different interconnected lives. And he was trapped here. For the time being, at least. It was most likely because they were still pissed off at him for having made a promise to a human, for not erasing his memories, for endangering the rest of their kind. But of what threat was Sora to them? Should the humans find out of their existence, they need only escape to the Underground for protection; humans could not cross over between realms. They'd done so in the past, they would most likely have to do so in the future, it was hardly the crisis they made it out to be.

Riku frowned, eyes scanning over a small rural village not far away. He could see where having to remain Underground for around a century or two could be quite inconvenient. The number of humans here were far less then that of Aboveground, and though these humans knew very well of the vampires existence, as they did rule over them, they were of no threat to them. It was the few numbers of humans here that was the concern of the elders; after a hundred or so years, surely their numbers would all be depleted and they would have to capture more and bring them here. It was something they found themselves having to do every turn of a century or so, with such primitive technology, even the common cold could take out a startling number of people.

Riku's own village had been not bigger then this one…

He snorted at the thought, shifting so that the village was no longer in his line or sight, no longer a reminder…

"You have a glare that could Sephiroth's." Cloud stated, as he and Squall stood before the younger boy. Riku frowned at them,

"What are you doing out here?" He questioned, and the two men took seats on either side of him.

"We came to see how you were handling restriction. It isn't easy when you hate the Underground, is it?" Questioned Squall, glancing at the younger boy.

Riku sighed, shaking his head,

"I don't understand why they put me on restriction. Yes, I refused to erase a human's memories, and yes, I challenged another vampire who came to take care of the job, but big deal, it's not like that's anything to worry about."

Cloud allowed his gaze to travel the wide open plains,

"They're worried you're going to fall in love with the human."

Riku laughed,

"I've known Sora two days! Besides, when have you ever known me to fall in love?"

"Well, it's your affection for the boy that has them worried." Squall repeated, and Riku frowned,

"What 'affection'? We talk; I keep my promises not to hurt him or erase him memories, yeah, there's a lot of love there."

"I followed him, kid." Stated Cloud, and Riku turned to him suspiciously,

"What do you mean?"

"The next ay after you met, I was told to follow him, see what all happened. The girls came, Squall came, and you showed up, Squall left, you stayed…" He glanced at the silver headed boy, "I'm sure you remember from there…"

Riku set his jaw,

"I see." He stood to his feet whirling around to face him angrily, "What the hell is your problem, man! Why do you have to interfere? So I met a human and became friends with him, so I like him, big deal! Do you have to spy on me like I'm some sort of criminal? It's not like he's my lover!" He pointed to them, "It's the two of you whose relationships break all kind of laws."

Squall sighed, shaking his head,

"I think they're afraid you'll end up like us, and fall in love with this human."

Riku snorted,

"Don't be ridiculous." he shook his head, "Why bother to fall in love with a human when we're going to outlive them?"

"For the chance to be happy at least for a little while…" Admitted Cloud quietly, eyes closed.

Riku plopped back down in between them,

"But why did you have to tell them what really happened? I mean, you could have lied."

"I have to protect Aeris." he told him, eyes opening, "If I don't do what Sephiroth tells me, she'll die." He shook his head, "And not even to become one of us, she'll simply be dead, and I'd never see her again."

Riku shook his head,

"She's going to die one day anyway… why try and avoid it? It's only going to make you suffer longer. You suffer knowing the day is coming; you suffer when it comes, and you suffer after she's gone… What's the point in making you go through so much pain?"

"It's like we said earlier, the time you have together is what makes it worth it." Squall stated. He glanced at Riku, "You want to go Aboveground?"

Riku fell backwards to lie stretched out,

"_Anywhere_ is better then being stuck _here_!

"You want to see _him_?" He pressed, causing Riku to sigh and sit back up,

"Yeah. I like being around him. He makes me forget… I want to forget."

"Maybe he's the one who could save you." Cloud offered off handedly.

Riku shook his head,

"I doubt it." He snorted, "We're all cursed, and yet there is one person for each of us who can save us… I think it's merely the master's way of tormenting us further, dangling a carrot in front of our faces, you know? They're destined to live forever with no source of redemption because they sold their souls for eternal life… what other purpose have they now but to torment us, who are merely cursed, with the possibility of redemption?"

"If it isn't true, then what is there to hope for?" Asked Cloud soberly.

A grey cloud of somber silence had settled over them as they sat there together on the sloped roofs of the castle.

"I'm suppose to continue following you when you get off restriction." Cloud admitted quietly.

Riku hugged his knees to his chest,

"Really?" Cloud nodded, "So, you'll betray me to save your own human?"

"As it stands now."

"He did _promise_ Sephiroth to tell what goes on between the two of you…" Squall added casually, causing Riku to slowly straighten, turning to Cloud,

"The promise thing works between us as well, doesn't it? We have to stand by promises made even to other vampires, don't we?"

Cloud nodded,

"We have to stand by all promises, even those made to creatures such as ourselves."

"I know I can't ask you to not spy on him or me, since you already gave your word to Sephiroth, but promise me you won't tell him what you see. And promise me you won't tell him that you made this promise to me." Riku told him desperately. He shook his head, " I don't admit to being in love with Sora, because I'm not, but I do want to be able to see him, for us to be…"

"Friends?" Questioned Squall; Riku turned to him,

"Does that sound childish?" He snorted, shaking his head, "I feel so utterly stupid saying it, but, yes, I want for Sora and I to be friends. I want to keep my promises to him and to Rikku. I'll protect him at all cost."

"Why are you so ready to risk yourself for the sake of a human?" Questioned Cloud, and Riku sighed, looking away,

"He makes me forget… forget who I am, what I am, and what I've done… It's the first time…" He frowned, his brows drawing together, "the first time in so many years I've ever been able to forget… I want to stay with him and pray to God I don't ever remember again…" He looked up at Cloud, "So? Do you promise?"

The blond man gave a solemn nod,

"I promise."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora sighed glumly, hands shoved in his pockets as he walked aimlessly through the park. It had been a month since he'd seen Riku, perhaps it was the last time he would ever see him. He'd seen Yuna and the other girls at least once a week, but no sign of Riku or any of the other vampires. Perhaps Squall had really been telling the truth when he'd said they planned on dealing with Riku as well on his contact with a human. What was so wrong about it though? Why couldn't a vampire have a relationship with a human, one that didn't revolve around the human becoming the next meal?

Sora snorted, he was being an idiot. What was he thinking, thinking it was okay for a human and a vampire to be friends? Vampires _preyed_ on humans. Sora was basically on the menu, why should Riku waste his time with him?

Picking up a stray stick, he hurled it away from him in aggravation. Even though he knew Riku was a vampire, and he knew he shouldn't hang around him, YuRiPa warned him to remain wary of Riku and keep his distance from him, the other vampires seemed to think the same thing. There were certain rules to the whole interaction between human and vampire, and breaking the rules came with consequences… But why couldn't they break the rules? According to Riku, other vampires had, they had lovers who were humans, Squall's girlfriend was even a slayer! Heck, even that guy Seymour had an obsession with a human slayer, so what was wrong with Riku and Sora being… what friends? Yeah, they were friends, on some level or other, but…

Sora paused, running a hand through his unruly hair. Riku had kissed him, and he'd allowed it, even kissed him back the second time. Kissing, at least like that, was not something friends did. He began walking again. But then again, he slept with Kairi on an almost regular basis, and they were friends. In that case, the sex was merely for the sex, they were 'f--- buddies' so to speak. Using each other to calm their own sexual desires. He'd even slept with Yuffie a couple of times, though she was more interested in some mysterious guy neither Kairi or himself had ever met, some guy by the name of… Vincent, was it? Vincent Valentine? Yeah, he was pretty sure that was it.

Shaking his head, he sighed in frustration, stopping for a moment to even see where he was. Great. The cemetery on the outskirts of town. He considered turning and leaving, the cemetery was a less then cheerful place to be, especially _after_ hours… He paused, a cemetery was probably an ideal place for a vampire to hang out, not that he believed they were sleeping in coffins underneath his feet, but this place wasn't very populated at night, you never even saw the watchman, so why wouldn't a vampire take refuge here, knowing he wouldn't have to worry about running into any humans?

"What are you doing here?" Paine questioned from behind him.

And then again, cemeteries were probably the first place slayers went to find targets.

He turned to face Yuna and Paine, glancing around when he noticed the blonde was not also in tow,

"Nothing. Where's your cousin? Rikku?"

Yuna pointed behind him,

"Meeting a friend."

He quirked an eyebrow, glancing over his shoulder,

"In a cemetery?"

"The friend is dead." She stated, and he frowned,

"Then wouldn't it be more appropriate to say she's 'visiting' a friend?"

"The friend is undead." Paine clarified, earning a glare from Yuna.

"Oh." His frown deepened, "But you're slayers…"

"We knew him before he became a vampire." Yuna told him,

"He was Rikku's boyfriend. His name is Gippal." Added Paine, earning another glare from Yuna, and an elbow to the side. "What? He was going to find out sooner or later. What's the deal? He knows about them, knows some of them have relationships with humans, he's friends with one himself so I hardly think he's shocked."

"My cousin's relationships are none of his business." The brunette told her shortly.

Sora shook his head,

"Riku never mentioned Gippal. He told me about Cloud, Squall, and Seymour, but he didn't say anything about anyone named Gippal."

Yuna crossed her arms,

"He probably doesn't know him. Gippal's new to them, so it can take a while to meet everyone, depending on where you get stationed."

Frowning, Sora's brows drew together in question,

"Stationed? Do you mean like in the military?"

She nodded,

"It's something like that. You start out in one area, where you are being trained by a more experienced vampire, and then you are re-stationed somewhere else where you are supervised, and finally you get to go where you want, but you still have to report into your branch clan master for the okay."

Sora quirked an eyebrow,

"Riku told me there were a lot of rules, regulations and traditions for them… I guess I just didn't realize how much."

Paine shook her head,

"Most of the rules they don't have to learn when they become a vampire, the knowledge simply comes to them through the vampire that transformed them. Now, yes, some rules of etiquette they have to study and learn, but the other vampires help them out."

"So aside from the fact that they have to drink blood in order to survive, they really aren't that bad."

"That, like people, depends on the vampire." Yuna told him, taking a seat on the base of a massive statue. Sora looked up at the white marble statue; it was one of Seraphim, a type of warrior angel, a sword in one hand, and an electric guitar hanging on her shoulders, her long hair flailing wildly about her, as she smirked , her eyes narrowed in a challenge to anyone who would dare stand against her.

"So… vampires don't forget their existence as humans when they become undead, right?" he questioned, turning to look at Paine who was examining another statue similar to the Seraphim. She turned to him casually,

"No, it's like a form of punishment, they remember their lives so they can brood over their mistakes and what got them to where they are, and yet they can never change it."

"There's a rumor that there is a way to save their souls, even if they can't have their humanity restored." Rikku stated as she appeared through the darkness, walking away from the tombstones and graves. She shook her head. "But none of the vampires are even sure if it's true, and there's speculation just as to what happens. Some say that their humanity is restored, some say they are simply able to finally die and rest in peace."

"Aren't they able to do that when you kill them?" Sora asked,

"They die, yes, but they don't always rest in peace." Admitted Yuna. "Some are damned to Hell forever. Others… we believe they find peace, because they wanted redemption and sought after it."

"What do they have to do for their souls to be saved or their humanity restored?" Questioned Sora quietly, a shiver running up his spine as a frigid breeze wrapped around him.

"They have to be willing to give their life in order to save another." A new voice stated, as a blonde man with a patch over his right eye walked up. He walked over to Sora, offering his hand, "I'm Gippal."

Sora shook the proffered hand, nodding in greeting,

"I'm Sora."

Gippal smirked at him in amusement,

"Yes, you're the little human that has Ansem and Sephiroth in quite a stir. They're put out that yet another one of us has taken to a human." His smirk widened to a grin. "They were mad at me to begin with because I refused to turn against my friends." he shrugged casually, "What can I say? I know where my loyalties lie."

Sora frowned at him as Gippal wrapped an arm around Rikku's shoulders,

"But you're a vampire, right? So you… have to survive… the same way other vampires do, right?"

"I survive the same way Riku does. It's somewhat inconvenient, but at least I don't have a bunch of people's lives on my conscience."

Sora nodded,

"Why don't all vampires do it that way?"

"They have to increase their numbers so that they don't vanish all together." Yuna stated. "While some of them only act in a way to sustain their own lives, others act so that they survive and their numbers increase. Riku, Gippal, and the others Riku told you about besides Seymour are the same way."

"Do you have to tell this boy everything about us?" Another voice demanded, and they all pivoted to stare at the top of a marble structure where a spiky-haired blond man was crouched. He leapt to the ground, landing soundlessly on his feet before standing to full height.

"I need to talk to Sora."

"You better not erase his memories, Cloud." Rikku told him in a warning tone.

He nodded to her,

"I won't. I'm simply here to warn Sora about something."

Sora frowned,

"Warn me about what?"

Gippal waved at them suddenly, stepping away from the group,

"Well, I'll see you around."

The three girls waved and turned to go as well,

"Take care, Sora." Yuna called as Rikku waved to him enthusiastically before running after her cousin and friend.

They had all just left him! Alone! With a vampire!

Okay obviously, they knew him and trusted him, and Rikku had said his name was Cloud, which was the name of one of the okay vampires, but still! It was the fact of the matter! The only vampire he trusted at this point was Riku, how could they just leave him with this guy!

Cloud stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder,

"Relax. I'm of no threat to you, Riku made me promise."

At hearing the absent male's name, Sora straightened,

"Riku? I haven't seen him since the night that other guy came to threaten me. Squall, I think his name was… Where is Riku? What's happened to him? Is he okay? They didn't do anything to him because of me, did they?"

Cloud sighed, dropping his hand to his side,

"That's what I came to talk to you about."

TBC

**AJ**: What happened to Riku? You wouldn't let them hurt him, would you?

**Tenoko**: I don't know… He did break the rules after all.

**AJ**: What! What are rules for if not to be broken!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

**AJ**: You always have to leave a chapter in suspense, don't you?

**Tenoko**: How else am I going to get readers to come back?

**AJ**: A good storyline? Let's try that for starters.

**Tenoko**: I already have that. I just wish more people would review.

**AJ**: Go on strike. Stop writing fics until more people review.

**Tenoko**: But if I'm not writing fics, they won't have any to review, will they?

**AJ**: Good point…

Cursed

Sora crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the blond man,

"So start talking. What happened to Riku?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at him,

"Don't be barking orders, kid. You forget who's human and who isn't."

"You can't hurt me." Sora stated boldly, shaking his head, "Riku wouldn't let you. He didn't let Squall, and he'd stop you if you tried."

"Riku couldn't stop me for another week."

Sora frowned,

"A week? Why a week?"

"He's on restriction."

Sora quirked an eyebrow,

"Like he got grounded or something?"

Cloud sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair,

"Have a seat, kid; this will take a little explaining."

Sora did as he was told, but shot the blond man a cross look,

"Quit calling me 'kid', my name is Sora."

Cloud only glanced at him out of the corner of his eye before beginning to explain,

"You see, you live in what we know as 'Aboveground', a realm of earth inhabited by mainly humans. We are from 'Underground', a realm parallel to this one but consist of vampires _and_ humans. Technology there is equivalent to the medieval era Aboveground, and humans are ruled over by vampires."

"Say what!"

Cloud gave him an annoyed look,

"I'm not finished." He cleared his throat and continued, "Humans can not cross over between realms, but the undead can and do. When a vampire is put on restriction, his ability to cross over between realms is blocked temporarily. Time in the two realms passes differently, take one and multiply times three in order to get the time equivalent to here."

"Huh?" Questioned Sora, making a face.

Cloud shot him a look,

"One day here, three days there. One month here, three months there. One year here… do you get it?"

Sora slowly nodded,

"So, I haven't seen Riku in almost a month, which means he hasn't seen me in almost _three_ months. And you said he couldn't stop you for another week, which means he has almost a month left to go before he gets off restriction, is that right?" Cloud nodded, and Sora's frown deepened, "But why come all the way here just to tell me that?"

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest,

"Riku was worried you'd be worried about him. Squall told you the masters planned on dealing with both of you on the matter, and he knew how concerned you were then about him, so he wanted to ease your mind about his safety. It's like he said, the most we can do is make him miserable, we can't kill him."

Sora stood to his feet, pacing the broken pavement in the small courtyard.

"I still don't understand why they had to punish him. I mean, it's not like he's the first or the only one to have a relationship with a human. I mean, there's you, that guy Gippal, Squall, and Seymour. I'll bet there's more, so why are the masters so insistent on punishing Riku-"

"It's not just him they're punishing. They punish all of us. I'm threatened into submission or else Aeris will die. I have to do everything I'm told in order for her safety. If I don't make Sephiroth mad, I get to go see her every other week."

"Our time or your time?"

"Your time."

"So you only get to see her once a month in your time…" Cloud nodded. "What about the others? What do they do to them?"

"It's not really my place to tell…"

"You started this conversation." Sore told him pointedly, and Cloud sighed in submission,

"Squall was temporarily partnered up with another vampire named Seifer. They hate each other like nothing I've ever seen. Aside from that, he has to deal with the Inquisitor from time to time-"

"Who's the Inquisitor?"

"He's like a prison warden that tortures prisoners until they talk or die. In Squall's case, it's until he passes out."

"That's awful! Can they really make him have to go through with that?"

"If he wants to be able to continue going Aboveground to see Rinoa, yes." He turned and began walking through the tombstones, causing Sora to jump up and follow him, "Seymour wasn't really punished for his contact with Yuna, because he has more of an obsession than an actual relationship. Basically, all he got was a slap on the wrist."

"They won't make Riku have to put up with the Inquisitor, will they?"

Cloud shook his head,

"I doubt it. They mainly use it as a punishment for a vampire who takes a _slayer_ as a lover."

"Yeah, but Riku and I are just friends, we've only known each other two days! Why not just warn him-"

"Because he already knew the rules. Others before him had been made examples of, he was suppose to learn from those examples, from other's 'mistakes'."

Stopping, Sora stared at the ground,

"Like you. Your mistakes…" He looked up as the blond man turned to him, "Do you consider it a mistake? Is the human you know, are they worth having to put up with what you do?"

Cloud smirked, his eyes closing shut,

"She's worth dying for." His blue eyes snapped open, "I also came to warn you, Sora. If you and Riku continue being friends, things will most likely only get worse for both of you."

Shaking his head, Sora stated,

"I don't want to cause Riku trouble."

"Then don't see him again." He told him shortly, turning away.

Sora grabbed the tail of his cloak, stopping him as he walked away,

"I don't want to cause him trouble," He repeated, "But I can't help but want to see him again."

Cloud smirked as though amused before reaching out and thumping Sora on the forehead,

"In that case, give it a week, kid. You'll see him."

Kairi grabbed an apple off of a fruit stand as they passed it, offering a bite to Sora,

"Want some?"

He shook his head,

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

She smiled, giving his hand a squeeze before biting into the apple herself.

"I was thinking about going shopping at the Salvation Army with Yuffie. It's getting colder and we all need coats, do you want to come?" She asked, and again he shook his head,

"No thanks, I'll pass." He smirked at her, "Shopping with you two is an experience I don't want to repeat."

She bumped him with her hip, laughing,

"It wasn't that bad."

Sora laughed,

"It's a day I'll never forget, either."

"Well, we'll have to get you a coat too, so, what's something you'd prefer should we happen across one."

"I'd prefer one that doesn't look like it was from the eighties or nineties. And I prefer that it fit. And no pink!" He added, glaring at her, remembering the pink coat and ear muffs she'd bought for him one year, needless to say, she wore them instead of him.

She laughed,

"I was thinking about going more along the lines of fuchsia this year."

He cut her a look,

"That isn't funny." He told her sourly, "Either get me a coat that looks like it's for a guy or let me go get it myself."

"Well… pick a color: black, red, or blue?"

"Black."

She nodded,

"'Kay." She looked at him, "Maybe we should all get black coats, that'll make us less visible when we go out at night."

"Which is great if you're trying to get hit by a car as you run across the street." A female laughed, and looking behind them they saw Rikku, who grinned and waved cheerfully in greeting. "'Sup?"

They stopped and turned to face her, Sora waving back,

"Hey Rikku. What are you doing today?"

She shrugged,

"Killing time. Window shopping." She turned her head towards Kairi, "Last time we didn't really get an introduction. I'm Rikku." She told her, holding out her right hand.

Kairi released Sora's hand to shake the blonde girl's,

"I'm Kairi." She told her before interlacing hers and Sora's fingers again. Rikku smiled at the action, motioning at the two,

"Are the two of you dating?"

Sora quickly shook his head,

"No, we're just friends. Speaking of dating, what happened to your boyfriend? Gippal, right?"

"Oh. He had to go back home, he comes and sees me every few weeks or so."

"Long distance relationship?" Questioned Kairi, "Do those really work?"

"If you make them." Rikku told her.

Kairi nodded then asked,

"Does he go to school out of town and that's why you are separated?"

Sora watched Rikku curiously, wondering how she handled situations such as these without giving Gippal away. She shook her head,

"Kinda, but it's more like training. He's being taught the tricks of the trade, ya know?"

"Oh, like VoTech?" She asked and Rikku merely smiled in response, which Kairi must have taken for a 'yes'. "Well, good luck then. What are you shopping for?"

Rikku shook her head,

"Nothing really. Just looking more then anything. You all are shopping for coats?"

Kairi blushed and ducked her head,

"Um, yeah…"

Rikku crossed her arms,

"Well, I know someone who's getting rid of some really nice coats, and if you want, I could get you some. How many do you need?"

Sora shook his head,

"You don't have to do that. We can get our own. We don't need hand outs."

Rikku laughed,

"I'm not offering handouts. These coats are available, I'm offering you first choice not charity."

"We can pay you for them, if you want." Kairi offered shyly, rather embarrassed to have this girl know they were homeless and living in an old abandoned church, living off the streets and second hand clothes.

Shaking her head, causing her beaded braids to clink together, she assured them, "That's not necessary, they were simply going to be given away anyways, so payment isn't needed. I'm just the middleman. So do you want them or not, and how many do you need?"

Sora nodded to her, unashamed of the fact that they were making it on their own, despite how minimally. "Yes, we'll take them. We'll only need three."

Rikku frowned,

"I thought four of you were living together."

"Selphie was taken in by a catholic church." Kairi explained, "Rather then going back to the orphanage." She shook her head, "You don't have to worry about us. We can take care of ourselves, and we have people that help us out sometimes. The nuns at St. Mark's check in on us."

Rikku frowned, her eyebrows shooting up,

"And they don't report you to the authorities or the orphanage?"

Sora shook his head,

"They know that how we're living now is better then either of those. If the government finds out, it means we all get separated and bounced from foster home to foster home until we run away, and if the orphanage find out, we have to go back only to run away again."

Rikku began digging through the frayed leather purse hanging from her shoulder, pulling out a card and handing it to Sora,

"Since I know where to find you, this is where you can find me. If you ever need anything, call or come by, okay? One of the three of us is usually always home."

"So all three of you are roommates?" Questioned Kairi, and Rikku nodded,

"After that guy began stalking Yuna, me and Paine decided we should all live together."

"Who's Yuna?" Questioned Kairi.

"The brunette I was with the other day, she's my cousin. The other girl in Goth is Paine, she's a friend of ours." Explained the blonde and the candy-apple haired girl nodded in understanding.

"And there's some guy stalking your cousin?" She question, raising a brow in disbelief.

Rikku nodded, throwing up her hand,

"Yeah, the guy's a total creep and none of us have the slightest idea as to why he's obsessed with her. He wants to marry her. The guy's a psycho, says together they would rule the world or something."

Kairi snickered,

"So he thinks being married to your cousin will help him take over the world?"

"Go figure, right?"

Kairi laughed,

"I think they have place for people like him, it's got nice padded walls and everything."

Rikku laughed too,

"No, somewhere with iron bars would be better. Iron bars and lead paint, so hopefully he'd get lead poisoning while gnawing on the bars in an attempt to escape." Both Sora and Kairi cracked up at that, and Rikku grinned from ear to ear, giggling herself. "Anyways, I have to go, so I'll leave you two to your own devices and get back with you tomorrow about those coats."

The three of them stood awkwardly in Rikku and the other girls' living room, glancing around at their surroundings as Rikku came back in holding a large box.

"Okay, here ya go." She stated, setting the box down and opening it up. She pulled out a coat and tossed it one the couch before pulling out another and handing it to Kairi, "I thought this one looked like you," She tossed a few more on the couch before handing one to Yuffie, "Just from meeting you, I thought this one suited you…" She continued to dig around in the box, tossing some jackets on the couch or to the side, "Ah ha!" She exclaimed, straightening and holding a black jacket out in front of her, "And this one looks like Sora." It was a black leather trench coat with a hood that zipped all the way up the front.

Sora raised an eyebrow at it,

"I dunno…"

She shoved it at his chest,

"Just try it on."

He frowned at it,

"It just seems kinda dark for me…"

She pressed it further into his chest,

"Just try it on." She reiterated, emphasizing the 'try it on' part. He frowned at her and she winked at him, as though she knew some great secret she was refusing to tell. He nodded once,

"Okay."

He slipped his arms in the sleeves, wrapping the fabric around his body and pulling up the zipper.

Rikku squealed in delight, walking around him in a circle,

"I knew it would look good on you." In her excitement, she hugged him suddenly, speaking in a barely audible whisper in his ear, "Check your pocket later on when you're alone." She pulled away, giving him another wink, before turning to Yuffie who was checking out her new coat in the mirror. It was blue jean on the outside, but the collar, cuffs, and inside was covered in what was most likely rabbit fur or faux fur. Yuffie laughed happily,

"Check it out! It's soft and warm! It's totally cute!"

Kairi's reaction was much the same as she wrapped her coat around her, modeling in front of the mirror. A cream colored mix between a raincoat and a trench coat, it buttoned and tied at the waist and ended at mid-thigh.

"It's so pretty."

Rikku placed a hand on her hip,

"Kairi, I know yours looks kinda thin, but it's lined with a thermal fabric that holds in body heat, so it's totally warm."

Sora slid his hands down his sides, pausing when they covered his pockets. Yes, there was definitely something in his pocket. But what? Curiosity made him anxious to leave, to be alone. He bowed slightly to Rikku,

"You'll have to thank whoever gave away these coats on our behalf, and thank you as well for thinking of us."

She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head,

"Don't mention it."

Sora turned to Yuffie and Kairi who were still admiring their new coats,

"We'd better get going. It's already dark outside and we have work to do."

Paine turned to them frowning,

"What kind of work?"

Yuffie laughed, scratching the back of her head,

"We had to go shopping for some winter clothes, so we're out of money…"

Yuna laughed from where she sat in an overstuffed chair flipping through a magazine,

"Just don't get into any trouble."

All three of the teenagers grinned,

"You're only in trouble if you get caught."

They left the slayers' home, thanking them a final time for their new coats before standing in a circle,

"Okay, lets not go back to the corner of Elm and 3rd since that's where that cop usually hangs around." Sora told them and they nodded in agreement. "Yuffie, you work the east, Kairi, you take the north, and I'll head south. Work a corner then move over a block in the general direction of the church, when you're about two blocks from the church, quit and come home, understood?" They nodded, and he nodded to them, "Be careful, and don't get caught. Prison is a lot harder to break out of then an orphanage."

The girls took off running down the street, disappearing around the corner, and Sora began making his way down the paved streets to his station. Stopping on a deserted street to reach into his pocket and pull whatever was in it out. It was an envelope and a silver necklace with a medallion like the one Sora had seen Riku and the other wearing. He tore into the letter, noting from the signature at the bottom that it was indeed from Riku.

_Sora,_

_ I asked Cloud to check on you the other day, since I figured you were worrying because you hadn't seen me in over a month. As I'm sure he told you, I'm fine, so don't worry. I'm on restriction, which I'm sure Cloud also had to explain to you. lol I'm not able to cross over to the Aboveground, but that doesn't mean all my ties with it are severed. This guy named Gippal came up to me and told me he'd met you, come to find out, he dated Rikku when he was alive; so I asked him to give this letter to her and for her to give it to you. Along with the necklace. Put it on and don't take it off for any reason. I have a promise to keep, and this will help me keep it. The medallion is recognized by everyone in the Underground, and for a human to wear one means they are off limits._

_ Other than that, not much to say. I know my having contact with you has caused you more trouble than I ever intended, and I apologize, but…I would like to come see you again after I get off restriction, if you don't want me to, tell Rikku and I'll get the message. But either way, let Rikku know, and I'll get the message, and depending on your answer will depend on if you see me again. I understand if you'd rather spit on my grave or something, I get that a lot. But don't worry about me anymore, you'll put yourself in an early grave if you keep worrying like you do._

_No pun intended on that last remark._

_Later days._

_Riku_

Sora carefully refolded the letter and placed it back in his pocket before putting the medallion on as instructed. He looked at the engraved image in silver, a snarling beast that almost appeared to be howling out in grief. He was finding more and more that vampire were much the same: harsh in appearance, but on the inside, all most of them really wanted was redemption of their sins.

He'd write Riku his own letter and let him know he did, in fact, want to see him again. He wanted to see him so bad it nearly hurt; he wouldn't tell Riku that, but it was true all the same. What Sora couldn't figure out was why he wanted to see him so badly? Sora had made new friends before lots of times, and when he went a period of time without seeing them, sure he missed them, but not like he'd found himself missing Riku.

He was rather embarrassed by the fact that he realized he'd acquired a crush for the silver-headed male. Which was both ridiculous and nearly impossible. Sora liked girls. Sora had _always_ like girls. Heck, he still liked girls, but for some reason, he liked Riku, too.

He sighed and stumbled against some man, appearing to trip over a crack in the sidewalk, and removing the man's wallet from his pocket with nimble fingers.

Whether or not he liked Riku, he couldn't let on to anyone; that would bring up a lot of questions he wouldn't be sure how to answer… He certainly wouldn't let Riku know, god, that would be embarrassing. Suddenly, he felt as though he were first grade again. You know, where you either 'like' someone or you 'like-like' someone, and if you 'like-like'd someone and they found out, they never played with you again because crushes were for girls only and even then it was how you got cooties. Thinking back on it now, the rules of the playground were rather ridiculous. Not like first grade theology was going to help him any now, anyways.

He snatched a wallet out of some lady's purse that she'd set down on a bench. Like taking candy from a baby. His mother would be horrified to know he was getting by only because he was pick pocketing. Course, his mother would have been horrified too if he were still living in the orphanage, a place were the weak get passed around until someone makes them their permanent bitch. Luckily, Sora didn't put up with any of that, and though it got him into several fights, he never ended up as some bully's .

He swiped a few more wallets before heading back to the church and dropping them off; turning around and leaving again. This time for St. Mark's church. The sisters there and the priest had always been kind to Sora and the others, offering to take them in and help them finish getting their education, or find them foster homes, whatever they could in order to improve the young orphans ways of life. Selphie was the only one who had taken them up on their offer, Sora and the others were continuing to hold out for as long as possible. Though they didn't want to live on the streets anymore, they certainly didn't want to know they made it because they'd been made a charity case of. You might think being homeless would strip you of your pride, but it doesn't.

Sora slipped in the side door of the church, entering the kitchen. Sister Margaret looked up in surprise,

"Wh-? Why Sora! What brings you here so late?" She stood and moved towards the refrigerator, "Can I fix you something to eat?"

He shook his head,

"No, thank you. I was wondering if you had any paper I could borrow? And a pen?"

She nodded, frowning at what must have seemed like an odd request from a homeless child.

"Certainly, but whatever for?"

"I need to send a letter to someone." He explained, and she smiled, hobbling over to a desk that sat in the corner,

"A relative, perhaps?" She asked, gathering up a legal pad and ink pen before turning back to him. He shook his head,

"No. Just a friend."

Her smile was sad, one of the reasons Sora hated coming to the church, he could feel the pity the nuns felt towards them. He hated being pitied. She handed him the pad and pen,

"Just keep them, incase you decide to write another letter later."

He nodded to her before turning to the door,

"Tell Selphie we said 'hello', okay?" He called over his shoulder, before disappearing into the night once more.

TBC

**Tenoko**: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, especially those of you who reviewed for every chapter that you read.

**AJ**: Those are really nice people, aren't they?

**Tenoko**: Most likely they're fellow writers. When you're a writer yourself, you realize just how much a review means.

**AJ**: Hey, I always tell you what I think about your stories.

**Tenoko**: But not in a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

**AJ**: You're making a rpg?

**Tenoko**: Yeah.

**AJ**: How?

**Tenoko**: It's a computer program called RPGmaker XP.

**AJ**: Is it any good?

**Tenoko**: What? The game or the program?

Cursed

They stood there, nearly back to back but for the wall that separated them.

"So?" Riku pressed, and he heard the shift of fabric as Vincent moved,

"So what?"

Heaving a sigh of impatience, Riku rolled his eyes,

"What did he say?" He demanded, "Don't come? It's okay to come? Eat it and die? What?"

Vincent Valentine chuckled,

"I wouldn't know."

Riku clenched his teeth,

"Then why am I talking to you?"

"Because I have the response from your human."

The muscle in his jaw flexed in irritation,

"You just said-"

"I said I didn't know his response," Vincent interrupted, "I never said he didn't give one." He added, holding up a white envelope between his fingers. Riku quickly snatched it away before Vincent decided to play more games with him.

"Tell Rikku and Gippal I said 'thanks'."

"You're only going to get yourself in more trouble." The dark man warned him, but Riku ignored him, disappearing into thin air and reappearing on the roof of the massive fortress. Despite the fact that he hated being underground, Riku's favorite spot was the roof of the castle, probably because he could see everything from there. But then again, he liked hanging out on roofs Aboveground, too.

Making himself comfortable, he tore into the white envelope, carefully unfolding the letter inside, smirking in amusement when he saw the smiley face doodle with sharp fangs in the corner.

_Riku,_

_I'm sorry I got you put on restriction, and yeah it'd be great to see you again once you get off, if it won't get you in anymore trouble, that is. And don't worry, you haven't caused me any trouble, actually it would seem I've caused you all the trouble. I mean, you've gotten into fights with Rikku and the others because of me, you nearly got into it with Squall, and now your masters or whatever are mad at you. I want us to be friends, but only if it won't get you in any trouble. K? V See ya when you get off restriction!_

_Sora_

Riku tucked the letter in his pocket, chuckling to himself. Sora worried entirely too much about him, which was kinda cute. It had been a long time since Riku had had anyone concerned about his well being, and yet, even though Sora knew Riku couldn't die, he was still worried about him.

Tomorrow he got off restriction. Tomorrow, he would go and see Sora. Hell, if he didn't kiss him the moment he laid eyes on him too. Riku didn't know what it was about the brunette, but Riku couldn't get him out of his head. Maybe it was because of the fact that when they were together Riku completely forget they were so different, destined to be enemies. Maybe.

He disappeared and reappeared in one of the east wings of the castle, roaming down the dark corridors lit by flaming torches and haunted by the darkest shadows. This was where his room was. Last door on the right. It was a massive room with a fireplace and a four-poster canopy bed with dark bedding in thick, rich fabrics. Like all vampires, he had a coffin, but he didn't use it, it was stuck in a corner hidden behind a separation curtain. It was a subtle attempt to defy the masters; sleep in a bed like a human and forget that he was considered the damned. Vincent was one of the only ones that actually slept in his coffin. The stupid things were horribly uncomfortable, not to mention cramped. Riku had never cared for closed-in spaces, somewhat claustrophobic, he guessed.

Ever cautious, Riku threw the letter Sora had written him in the fire, so that there wouldn't be any chance of the masters or anyone else getting their hands on it. Last thing he needed right now was for the masters to come down on him or Sora for having contact when they weren't suppose to. Ansem and Sephiroth could go screw themselves, or hell, even each other for all Riku cared. He paused, making a face at the thought of the two men together. That was disgusting.

"You suck on a lemon or something?" Squall asked, stepping out of the shadows, and Riku whirled around to glare at him,

"Who said you could come in here?"

"I wasn't aware I needed your approval." He told him, casually taking a seat by the fire. Riku set his jaw,

"This **is** my room. Don't you have your own room to inhabit?"

"Yes, but I'm here for the company, not the room." He told him, placing his hands in his lap, and tilting his head.

Seeing he wasn't going to be able to get rid of him easily, Riku sighed and plopped down in the chair across from him,

"What?"

"You're off restriction tomorrow." Squall comment casually; Riku blinked at him.

"Yeah. And?"

The brunette shrugged,

"Nothing, just curious if you were aware of it."

"I'm counting off the _hours_, so surely you must have realized I would be aware of the _days_ left."

The other male chuckled in amusement, nodding,

"I suppose so. Why do you hate it here so much? It really isn't that bad, despite the lack of all modern conveniences."

"Namely it's the company I find so intolerable."

Squall frowned at him,

"I was under the impression we were friends."

Riku sighed in irritation,

"You know what I mean. The masters. Their puppets. Others like you, I have no quarrels with."

"Like Cloud and Gippal."

Riku rolled his eyes,

"Yes, like them, what do you want a list!"

The corner of Squall's mouth curved up in a smirk,

"You're awfully impatient today, even more so then normal."

"Being stuck Underground for three months can do that to you."

"But it's only been a month for Sora."

"Sora isn't down _here_, and Sora doesn't _hate_ where he's at."

Brushing his hair out of his face, Squall smiled lazily,

"Honestly, you make it sound as though you were living in Hell."

Riku shot him a look,

"You make it sound as though you think I should like it here."

Squall sent a look heavenward,

"God no! The only people who like it here are the masters and people like Seifer. Power hungry, egomaniacs."

"You seem to spend a lot of time down here." Pointed out Riku, and Squall shrugged,

"I don't have a choice. I can only go Aboveground so many times in a month unless sent by one of my superiors, and when I do go, it'll be to see Rinoa."

Riku frowned at him,

"Doesn't that make things awkward between you? That she's a slayer and you're a vampire?"

Squall shook his head,

"No. She's a small town slayer. She lives in a small town that never changes in the middle of nowhere. The only vampires she ever runs across are newbies looking for a stray meal. When you care about someone, the differences between you don't matter so much anymore."

Riku shrugged,

"I'll take your word for it." He fixed him with a look, "So what did you come here for?"

Squall raised a brow,

"What do you mean?"

"What do I have to do to get you to leave?"

"You have something more important to do then talk to me?" Challenged the brunette with an amused smirk that bordered on .

Riku glanced longingly at his bed,

"I had planned on sleeping as long as possible so that when I wake up I'd be off restriction."

"Ah yes, I'm sure staring at the back of your eyelids is a much better way to spend your time then talking to a comrade."

"It is when you're impatient to change the scenery beyond your eyelids."

"Want a change of scenery? Take a walk."

"You know what I mean." Riku told him shortly, growling in frustration before throwing his hands up, "What is it with all of you today? Is it 'Annoy Riku Day' or something? First, Seymour was bugging me in the library, and then Vincent was toying with me about Sora, and now you!"

Squall tilted his head to the side,

"I don't know about them, but I find it rather funny to see you so flustered."

"I'm glad I'm only here for your amusement." He grit out through clenched teeth.

Waving him off, Squall shook his head,

"Not just for my amusement. You and I are in the same boat now. The elders have us under watch because we're in some form of a relationship with a human."

"Is that all there is to talk about? The fact that I'm friends with a human."

"You're calling yourselves friends now? From what I heard, the two of you had quite the make-out scene the last time you were Aboveground."

"We _didn't_ make-out. I kissed him. **A** kiss. One. _Not_ multiple times or even for extended amounts of time. A couple of seconds, big deal, what's it to you? You're the one who's actually _sleeping_ with a human."

"Yes, but I am in love with Rinoa. I've known her for years. You've known your human-"

"Quit calling him my human!" Riku snapped, "He isn't mine! We're friends, he doesn't belong to me."

"According to Gippal, he's wearing your medallion." Squall offered coyly, causing Riku to roll his eyes again,

"How did I know this was going to be brought up?" He nodded, "Yes, he has on the medallion I had. I gave it to him, how else am I suppose to protect him when I can't even get to him?" He touched the medallion hanging from around his neck, "Besides, I got a new one anyways so it's not like he knows it was mine."

"No, but if the masters find out, they'll be coming to talk to you."

"They can rot in their coffins for all I care."

"Don't let them find out you said that or else you'll never be able to get off restriction."

"Were that to happen, I would find the nearest human and hand them a stake."

"What would become of Sora with you no longer around to protect him?"

"With me dead, actually _dead_, the vampires have no reason to target him, and if he should run into trouble, he knows where to find YuRiPa." He told him with a shrug.

Squall stood to his feet,

"Well in that case, I suppose I'd best let you get to your sleep. The sooner you get to sleep the sooner your realize you're off restriction."

"Then why are you still here?" Riku challenged.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Yuffie pounced on Sora from behind, hanging on his back as though he were giving her a piggyback ride.

"Yuffie!" he cried out in surprise as she giggled, hugging him tightly.

"Carry me, Sora!" She pleaded, causing Kairi to giggle.

Sora twisted his neck so that he could glare at the wannabe ninja that grinned at him,

"Yuffie, get down."

She shook her head stubbornly,

"Not until you give me a ride."

"Yuffie, I'm not a taxi, or even a tree for you to climb. Now get down before I make you wish you'd let go sooner."

She snorted,

"What are you going to do?" She wriggled on his back, "C'mon! Just the rest of the way through the park!"

He quickly dropped to his back in the middle of the grassy opening, causing Yuffie to cry out in alarm.

"Oof!" Certainly the wind had been knocked out of her, she might have been even seeing stars, but he had warned her. Luckily for him though, she softened his fall. Not so luck for Yuffie. Kairi was nearly hysterical with laughter, holding her sides and swaying on her feet as she laughed whole-heartedly. Yuffie released Sora, allowing him to stand to his feet before he turned to grin down at her,

"I warned you." he told her, offering her a helping hand up. She slapped the hand away, glaring at him as she stood on her own,

"Some friend you are. Nearly crush me with that concrete skull of yours, I almost thought I'd been tackled by a beached whale." Kairi only laughed harder, tears streaming down her face, as Sora shoved Yuffie playfully. She shoved him back. He shoved her again, causing her to tackle him to the ground, before standing over him and laughing. "See how you like it!"

He grinned and jumped up, taking off after her as she shrieked and sprinted away.

"Run, Yuffie, run!" Kairi cheered, laughing again, as she took off after them both. The three of them dashed through the park, around trees and through bushes, the shadows of the night concealing them from the oblivious world.

"Last one home is as fat as a beached whale!" Yuffie cried, turning the game of chase into a race.

"Well then get to the back of the race, Yuffie!" Sora yelled at her, earning an indignant cry from the brunette.

"I am NOT as fat as a beached whale, thank you very much!"

She argued as Sora caught up with her, he turned his head to wink at her,

"You must be, since you're going to lose this race!" he told her, easily passing her up, causing her to cry out in frustration at having been bested in her own game.

"Sora, you get back here you cheater!"

He only laughed, continuing to run through the low brush and trees, darting between the shadows as his feet pounded the near frozen ground and his breath came out in white puffs.

"Sora." A voice whispered in his ear, causing him to come to a dead halt. Unfortunately, he forgot about the frost covered earth beneath his tennis shoes, causing him to lose his balance and go sliding forward, landing awkwardly on his back, looking up in a daze.

Riku's amused face grinned down at him,

"We have to quit meeting like this." He told him.

Sora shook his head, blinking in confusion before realizing he really _was_ looking at Riku. He scrambled to his feet,

"Riku!"

Riku chuckled, waving,

"Hiya."

"What are you doing here? Are you finally off restriction? You aren't going to get in trouble for being here are you?"

Riku shrugged,

"I came to see you. Yes. And who cares?"

Sora frowned at him,

"I care! I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Riku titled his head to the side, eyes traveling over Sora's form,

"Nice coat." He commented casually, causing Sora to look down at his coat,

"Huh? Oh. Rikku got it for me. Kairi and I were talking about having to get coats for the winter, she over heard us and got some coats from a friend of hers for us." Riku nodded, but said nothing in response. "So, um, you've been… back home for three months?" Sora questioned, careful of his wording in case anyone else was nearby. "What is there to do there?"

Riku rolled his eyes turning away,

"Nothing but go crazy." He raked a hand through his hair, "God, I thought I would go insane."

"It's that bad, huh?" Riku shot him a look that made Sora laugh, and Riku smirked in amusement too.

"Trust me, I couldn't wait to get back here."

Sora nodded,

"Well, I missed seeing you around, so I'm glad you're back." He told him honestly, blushing slightly in embarrassment, and thankful for the cover of night so that his pink cheeks were hidden. "So, like, what do you do when you're here? Where do you stay?"

They began walking along a long forgotten trail, the race back to the church completely forgotten.

"I find ways to spend my money. I have an apartment not far from here actually."

"Spend your money? You have a job? What kind?"

Riku winked at him,

"I've learned a lot in my time so basically anything I want to do, I can do." He laughed, "I even had a clothing line once."

"A clothing line?" Sora asked incredulously, "Isn't that only for gay guys who wish they'd been born girls?"

Riku shot him and look, and Sora laughed.

"_No_! I did it for kicks. I tried to think of something I'd never done, something I probably wouldn't be any good at, and then I did it! What do you know? I made millions."

"Millions!" Echoed Sora, causing Riku to laugh,

"Yeah, go figure. So, then, I do whatever for a while, spending my money and disappearing from the world so that when I reappear no one thinks it's odd or even remembers me."

Sora nodded in understanding,

"I get it. So you make enough that you could live off of for a long time, and then you simply disappear until you have to make more, right?"

Riku nodded,

"Basically."

"You said you live near here, where?"

A sexy grin made it's way across Riku's face,

"Not too far. Wanna go?"

Sora nodded eagerly, crossing his arms,

"It's getting too cold for us to be hanging around outside like this."

"Should you let your friends know where you are?" Questioned Riku as they turned down another path.

Shaking his head, Sora frowned,

"Nah. I'll just explain I ran into a friend, they won't care; it's not like it's the first time any one of us will get home late."

Riku nodded,

"So how have things been for you since I've been gone? The others haven't given you any trouble have they?"

Sora shook his head again,

"No, not at all. Really I haven't even seen them. I mean, I saw Cloud the day he came to see me, I only saw Gippal the night I met him, and other then that, Rikku has acted as the middleman."

Riku grinned at him as they emerged from the park and onto the paved road,

"It's kinda weird, isn't it? Going from seeing us all at once to not seeing ay of us at all?"

Sora shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets,

"I guess." He turned his head to look at the silver haired male, "Cloud said that you rule where you're from, or more your masters do. What's up with that?"

"Technology is limited there and people are highly superstitious, almost religiously so. They could over throw us if they simply got over their fear long enough to ban together, but they never do." He shook his head, "That's something I've never understood throughout history. A single person can hold an entire country beneath his thumb, leaving them all quaking in fear at the very mention of his name, but if those people simply worked together they could easily overthrow him. I mean, after all, it's only one man." He glanced at Sora, "A lot of dictators in history were one of my kind, too, you know."

Sora's eyebrows shot up,

"Really! Like who?"

"Read your history book and find out." He told him playfully as they approached an old brick building. Sora stopped in the middle of the street, looking up at it,

"You live here?"

"Top floor, all to myself." He told him, heading around behind the building. "We could go in the front, but I prefer not to have much contact with the other residence that live here, so I take the back stairs. You don't mind, do you? If you want we can take a short cut."

Sora frowned at the back of his head,

"Shortcut? What like an elevator or something?"

Riku turned around to face him,

"Something like that. Wanna try it out?"

Innocently, Sora nodded,

"Yeah, okay."

Riku snaked his arms around the younger boy's waist, causing him to gasp in surprise as he was hauled against Riku,

"Close your eyes…" Riku whispered in his ear, transporting them from the dark alley to the living room of his home. He stepped away from Sora, smirking in amusement at the boy whose eyes were screwed tightly shut as though he were bracing himself for an impact. Slowly, carefully, he opened one eye looking around before opening both eyes fully to take in his surroundings in shock and surprise,

"Whoa! How'd you do that?"

Riku winked at him again, removing his coat and hanging it up,

"Trick of the trade." He motioned towards the living room, "Take off your coat, make yourself comfortable."

Sora nodded, removing his own jacket and hanging it next to Riku's, as the other male made his way into the kitchen,

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Nah. Hey, can I look around? This is the biggest apartment I have EVER been in."

"Yeah sure, but if you go in my room, just don't touch my coffin." He laughed out loud when he saw the brunette freeze in his tracks, "I'm kidding. There isn't a coffin, I sleep in a bed."

Sora laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head,

"That was a good one, you almost had me freaking out. It would be kind weird to go in someone's room and see a coffin." He frowned, "But I thought vampires slept in coffins."

Riku shrugged,

"Some do. Mostly the elders do, the rest of us have a coffin, but we sleep in a bed instead."

"So you DO have a coffin?" Sora pressed, and Riku nodded,

"Yeah, comes with the territory. Don't worry, it isn't here though, it's back in the Underground, in my room there. Even there I still sleep in a bed."

Sora shook his head, continuing with his exploration,

"That is so weird…"

"I'm full of surprises, huh?" Questioned Riku with a laugh, causing the brunette boy to laugh,

"That's an understatement."

He laughed again when he heard Sora let out another exclamation of surprise,

"Just how much money do you have to have a place like this!"

Riku took a seat on the sofa, shrugging casually,

"Let's just put it this way: I could buy out Opera, Bill Gates, and Hugh Hephner like it was pocket change."

Sora stuck his head out look enough to offer an incredulous look before disappearing down the hall again.

"Why do you ever leave this place? It's absolutely great!" he asked, his voice traveling down the hall.

"Gotta get fresh air sometime."

"Can't you just have some shipped in?" Sora questioned, causing Riku to laugh.

"I'm sure I could find someone that sells fresh air on eBay, sure."

Sora reentered the living room, sitting next to Riku and dropping his head back to the cushion on the couch as he stared up at the ceiling,

"This has to be the coolest place I've ever been in." He lifted his head to look at Riku, "Oh, and there's some guy with long hair and a cape in your closet, is that normal?"

"Do what!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Laughed Sora, "Payback for the coffin scare you gave me."

"Funny guy." Stated Riku dryly, causing the brunette to laugh again,

"I know."

Riku tilted his head at Sora,

"So how are things going for the three of you at the church? It's suppose to get colder then it's gotten in this city in ten years this winter. Are you sure you won't freeze?"

Waving him off, Sora assured him,

"We're fine. If it get's too cold or we run out of wood for the night, we'll go to the Salvation Army."

"Well, if you ever want, you could come here. I'll give you a key."

Sora laughed,

"Yeah, and we'd also get arrested for undoubtedly breaking into your apartment and attempting to rob you blind."

"You'd have a key." Riku assured him, and Sora only laughed again.

"Which we swiped from you when we mugged you in the alleyway. Thanks, but no thanks."

Riku smirked,

"I guess it would look somewhat odd, wouldn't it?"

Sora merely grinned and nodded, before standing to his feet and walking over to the window, pushing the dark curtain aside slightly,

"I'll bet the view is always great from up here."

"My view is always nice." Riku breathed in his ear, causing Sora to suck in a sharp breath, letting the curtain fall back into place. Riku smirked in amusement leaning in closer to the boy, "Do I make you nervous? You're always falling down at my feet or nearly jumping away."

Sora swallowed hard, furiously contemplating the weave in the curtain.

"You don't make me n-nervous." He turned to face him, "Highly aware, yes, but nervous, no."

Riku raised a brow,

"Aware? Aware of what?"

Sora's tongue darted out across his petal pink lips,

"Of my senses. My touch sensation. My personal space. How close you are…"

Riku leaned in closer, a hair's breath between them,

"How close am I?"

Sora licked his lips again, eyes falling on Riku's ever-seductive mouth,

"Very close…"

TBC

**Tenoko**: Hahaha! I couldn't help but end it there!

**AJ**: (_Slaps_) You are evil!

**Tenoko**: Ow! Oh, and I know! I excel at it.

**AJ**: I know!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

**AJ**: So how's your game coming.

**Tenoko**: Slowly. Making an rpg is time consuming.

**AJ**: What did you expect?

**Tenoko**: _(shrugs)_

Cursed

"How close am I?" Riku questioned, and Sora licked his lips again, his eyes falling on Riku's ever-seductive mouth.

"Very close."

Riku smirk turned devious as he turned on his heel with a shrug,

"Well in that case, I wouldn't want to intrude on your personal space."

Sora blinked, shaking his head in surprise,

"Hey! You can't just do that!" he cried out indignantly.

Riku turned to him, raising a curious brow,

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Come on like you're fixing to start something and then just turn it off like that." he exclaimed, irritated.

Riku stepped closer to him again,

"Start something? I don't know what you mean." He tilted his head slightly, a smirk forming on that perfect mouth of his, "Were you hoping I'd start something?"

Sora glared at him angrily before pushing past him and heading for the door,

"I don't have time for this, I need to get home!" he stated, reaching for his coat.

Riku was in front of him, then, grabbing his wrist lightly,

"What's the rush? Have a seat. Relax." he told him, pushing him back on the couch, leaving the boy sprawled out and staring up at the ceiling in surprise.

Riku crawled up the length of his body to straddle his hips, pinning the boy's arms up by the sides of his head,

"If you thought I was going to start something, I suppose I should then." He nipped at Sora's neck, causing him to gasp, "But the problem is," he drawled, kissing his jaw, "Where should I start?"

Sora glared at him angrily,

"The only way you're getting anywhere with me is if you force me."

Riku smirked at him,

"I'll only force you if you want me to."

"If I wanted you to you wouldn't be forcing me, now would you?"

"He has a point." Cloud stated, causing both of them to turn in surprise. The blond glanced at them, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't go any further until after I've left."

Riku released Sora's arms, but didn't get off of him, instead, twisted the upper half of his body to face Cloud,

"What are you doing here?"

Cloud turned to face him,

"I came to warn you before the two of you went too far. If you bind yourself to Sora, the elders will find out, it's just something they know when it happens. Which would cause you both more trouble."

"I have no intention of binding myself to anyone." Sora told them stubbornly, vainly pushing on Riku in order to try and make him get up. He might as well have been pushing on the Great Wall of China for all he moved him. "Get off of me, Riku!"

Riku smirked at him, thoroughly pleased with himself,

"No." He turned back to Cloud, "Then what do you suggest?"

Cloud ran a hand through his hair,

"You'll have to do like Sora said and force him, otherwise the elders will get mad." He shook his head, "It's amazing, they don't care if we take a or force ourselves on a human, but if it's consensual, they get mad."

"You could always tell them it was rape, since you're suppose to report back."

Cloud raised a brow,

"Is that what you want me to say?"

Riku shrugged, one hand resting over Sora's heart,

"Only if we go that far, which I'm sure you'll know if we do."

"Which we _won't_, now get off!" Ordered Sora, attempting to push him away again. Riku looked down at him, almost as though his feelings were hurt,

"What's the matter, Sora? You act as though you were mad at me."

The brunette pushed himself up onto his forearms, glaring at the silver-headed male on top of him,

"Gee, I wonder why? You keep messing with my head and then using it against me!" He gave him another hard shove, "Now. Get. Off."

Cloud waved his hand,

"Okay, okay. If you go that far, it was rape, just make sure not to mark him, okay?"

Riku nodded to him, batting Sora's hands away.

"Okay."

The blond man disappeared into thin air, causing Sora to frown at the spot where he'd just stood,

"Where'd he go?"

"He's over at YuRiPa's. Killing time until you go back home."

Sora turned his frown on Riku,

"How do you know?"

Riku leaned into him with a shrug,

"It's where he always goes when he can't go see Aeris." He lightly grabbed Sora's wrists again, kissing his jaw once more, "Now where were we?"

"We were about to go our separate ways. _You_ were going to stay, and _I_ was going to leave." Sora told him stubbornly.

Riku smiled into his throat,

"What if I don't want you to go yet?"

"You'll get over it." He told him, jerking his hands out of Riku's grasp with relative ease.

Riku relaxed more, laying on top of the younger boy with his head on his shoulder, causing Sora to go rigid again.

"Don't go yet." Requested Riku softly, closing his eyes as he felt Sora rest one arm over his thigh. He lifted his head to look Sora in the eyes, "You don't have to stay long, but just…" he paused, attempting to figure out just what it was he wanted of the boy, "just don't go yet." He shook his head, "I haven't seen you in three months. You were the main reason I wanted to come back, so just stay for a little while longer."

Sora frowned at him, before nodding slowly,

"Okay." His eyes narrowed in determination, "But I'm not sleeping with you."

Riku quirked an eyebrow,

"Sex? No. But stay the night anyway." He told him, flipping them over so that Riku was on bottom and Sora lay on his chest. The brunette blinked at the sudden change in position before frowning slightly in confusion at the male beneath him. Riku smiled at him, "I promise not to lay a hand on you."

Sora curled up next to him on the couch,

"I'm not worried about that." He told him, yawning. "I'll stay, but tomorrow, you have to meet my friends so they won't be worried about who I'm with or that I'm keeping things from them."

Riku grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch, placing it over both of them,

"Fair enough."

Sora yawned again, snuggling further into the warmth of Riku's body,

"Goodnight, Riku…"

The silver headed male ran a hand through his spiky brown locks,

"Goodnight… Sora."

---------

Kairi held Sora back as Riku and Yuffie walked on ahead talking casually.

"Where'd you meet your friend, Sora?" She asked in a hushed whisper, her eyes closely following the male in question.

Sora glanced at him,

"Riku? I ran into him the night I met Rikku and others. Literally, I mean. I crashed right into him."

"He's kinda cute, but he seems kinda dangerous, don't you think?" She asked, turning her worried blue eyes on him. "Like the way he dresses and the way he acts, they just give off this vibe…"

He waved her off,

"Riku's fine. He's just tough, but he isn't dangerous."

Kairi shook her head, unconvinced,

"I don't know. You've only known him a month, there's bound to be some things about him you aren't going to like when you find out."

Sora smirked in amusement, catching the glance Riku sent back his way, before smiling at Kairi,

"I don't know, Kairi. I already know a lot of his secrets and I still like him just fine. I doubt there's anything that could change that." He shrugged, "Besides, everyone has a dark side, you have to accept it with the good, right?"

"Not if it's too dark, you don't." She argued, looking away.

Sora stopped, turning to face her as he titled her chin, making her look at him,

"Trust me on this, Kairi. Riku may seem dangerous, but he's not. Reckless, yes, but not dangerous. He isn't like your parents or any of the other people that hurt you, he wouldn't hurt any of us, and I wouldn't let him or anyone else ever hurt you, understand?"

She nodded and hugged him, tears springing to her eyes. Sora tried to reassure her as he held her to him, running a hand comfortingly through her hair as he whispered softly to her. Over the years, Sora had come to see Kairi a lot like his own sister, and protected her whenever she was threatened or afraid. It wasn't unusual for her to leave her own spot by the fire and come curl up next to him because the silence and shadows of the night scared her.

"Get a room!" Cried Yuffie with a giggle, causing the pair to break apart and turn to the other two who were waiting patiently on them. Yuffie began hopping up and down excitedly, pointing to Riku, "Breakfast is on him! He already said so!"

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed chastisingly, frowning at the dark look Riku was sending their way, before it melted into a nonchalant shrug as he turned on his heel and began walking away,

"What? It's the least I can do after the hard time I gave you yesterday."

An uncontrollable blush crept over Sora's cheeks at the mention of the night before. They had only slept while they were together, but still, Sora almost felt as though they had done something dirty. There had been something so intimate about the moment, the near pleading look he had seen in Riku's eyes, the desperation, as though if Sora had left him that night, Riku would surely have died. Though Riku came across as tough, at moments Sora saw just how fragile he could be.

"I'll forgive you just so long as you don't pull a stunt like that again." Sora told him, "You don't have to buy us breakfast. We manage just fine on our own."

Yuffie stopped so suddenly, Sora almost walked into her. She turned on him quickly,

"Speak for yourself when you refuse a hot breakfast! _I_ happen to be looking forward to some French toast and a short stack, thank you very much!"

"…It _would_ be a welcomed change…" Kairi added softly, causing Sora to blink at her in surprise. She was always the last one in their group to accept outside help. She smiled brightly, "And it'll give us a chance to get to talk with Riku more, right?"

Sora sighed in defeat,

"Alright, but just this once, and we have to return the favor later on, okay?"

"Onward to breakfast!" Cheered Yuffie, dancing around excitedly. Sora smirked in amusement when he watched her. When you stopped to think about it, her and Rikku were actually a lot alike… Maybe they were related too?

Kairi frowned at Riku as she buttered her a piece of toast,

"Are you sure you aren't going to eat anything?"

Riku shook his head,

"I'm not hungry."

Sora cast a glance at Riku in quiet contemplation as he took another bite out of his stuffed French toast. He'd figured vampires mainly lived on blood, but surely they had to eat actual food sometimes too, didn't they? He'd have to ask him about it later.

He and Riku sat together in one side of the booth facing the girls, one of Yuffie's great ideas. Note sarcasm. Currently, Sora was finding Riku to be very distracting, the hand resting on his leg and the lazy stroke of his inner thigh would be enough to distract anyone. He dropped a hand to his lap, swatting Riku's hand away, but the boy simply put it back where he'd had it and continued with his administrations. Sora shot him a cross look, only to receive a smirk in return. Riku had been kind enough to treat them to breakfast, which he had claimed was his attempt at an apology for being thoroughly aggravating the night before, which was about the only reason Sora wasn't making a scene currently. But Riku was still being damn irritating. And distracting. Maybe it was because the distraction was rather pleasant that made it all the more irritating. Maybe.

"So Riku, like, where do you go to school?" Kairi asked, tilting her head to the side.

He placed his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand as he shrugged,

"I'm not in school anymore, I graduated a couple of years ago."

"Are you going to go to college?" She pressed, and he chuckled,

"That's what I graduated from."

Yuffie choked on a bite of her pancakes. She gave him a disbelieving look,

"You've graduated from college? You don't look old enough to have barely made it out of high school!"

He shrugged again, leaning back in the booth,

"You could say I've been around the block a time or two."

"Are you like a certified genius or something?" Kairi asked with wide curious eyes, causing him to laugh.

"I'm sure it's the 'or something'. I'm no genius, just a fast learner, I memorize things almost instantly."

"Sometimes he's too smart for his own good." A voice stated, causing all of them to turn. Cloud and Squall stood next to each other, looking down at them, causing Sora to throw Riku a questioning look to Riku who merely shrugged in response.

"Cloud! Squall! What brings you here?" The silver haired male questioned, raising a suspicious eyebrow. Squall shrugged, running a hand through his hair,

"You know, just in the neighborhood."

"Would you like to sit down?" Offered Yuffie with a grin, "Pull up a chair."

They complied and Riku motioned to both of them,

"These are my cousins. Cloud and Squall. Guys, these are friends of Sora's: Yuffie and Kairi."

They all murmured polite greetings, as Riku gave them a demanding stare,

"So what are you guys really here for?"

Cloud scratched the back of his head,

"Well, first off, we were told to tell you to come back home, your brother wants to talk to you about why you were on restriction." Sora froze, and noted the way Riku stopped caressing his thigh through the fabric of his jeans. Cloud shook his head, "Don't look so worried. You'll probably be back here tomorrow."

"What else?" Demanded Riku, causing Squall to sigh.

"You're being put on a sort of… probation. You have to report in to Rikku every Friday."

Frowning in confusion, Riku raised a brow,

"Why Rikku? Why not one of you?"

"They want an uninvolved third party for you to account to."

"Rikku is involved." He pointed out and Cloud shrugged,

"Not enough in their mind's eye."

"Why were you on restriction?" Yuffie asked, "Did you sneak out in the middle of the night to go party with your friends?"

Riku laughed, shaking his head,

"No, nothing quite so glamorous. There is this group of people that my family kinda is feuding with…" he began, nearly making Sora snort. _Group_ of people his _family_ was _feuding_ with? Yeah that was one way of saying 'I'm a vampire who made friends with a human, and those higher up in the vampire food chain hate humans.' "And well, I made friends with one of them, so some of my relatives are kinda pissed."

Squall snickered, earning a dark look from both Cloud and Riku.

"Making friends with the enemy, huh? You don't think your family will disown you, do you?" Kairi questioned, worriedly.

"God, I hope so." He exclaimed, causing each of the men at the table to laugh. Removing his hand from Sora's thigh, he reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and laying down a fifty-dollar bill, before replacing his billfold and standing up. "Well, if they want to see me, I suppose I better go so I can get back sooner." He turned to Sora, "Walk me back to my house, okay?"

Sora shot his a suspicious look before relenting and standing as well.

"I'll see you girls at home. Cloud, Squall, it was good to see you again." They all waved him off and the two men left the restaurant side by side. Neither one of them spoke until they were nearly a block away, "I didn't get you in more trouble, did I?"

Riku shook his head,

"Nah, I doubt it. They're probably only going to reiterate to me why I ended up on restriction and not to do it again."

"But you've already done it again."

"They don't know that."

"What if they find out?"

"They won't." he told him confidently.

"What if they do?" Worried Sora, brows drawn together.

"They won't." He reassured him.

"I don't know…" Sighed Sora, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. Riku grabbed his hand, leading him off to the side,

"C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow." Riku told him tersely, leading him in to a dark alley way blocked from sight. Sora followed along silently, frowning when Riku turned and wrapped him in his embrace; causing the world around them to fade into Riku's living room. Cupping the sides of Sora's face, Riku forcefully kissed him, a bruising kiss that made Sora gasp in surprise. The kiss softened and Sora found himself once again kissing back, warmth washing over him as Riku arms moved to embrace him and hold him closer. Sora sighed into the kiss, allowing Riku entrance into his mouth, where the silver haired male casually tapped his tongue against his own, before withdrawing and lifting his head as he once again cupped the side of Sora's face. "Hear what I'm saying now. No matter what happens, I will always come back to you."

Sora frowned,

"But how can you be sure?"

A slow grin stretched over Riku's face,

"Because I promise I will always come back to you." He told him, placing another kiss on his lips.

"You're masters are going to only get angrier if you keep making me promises." Sora warned him softly, causing Riku to wink at him in response,

"Then shall I make them ecstatic?"

Sora laughed, shaking his head,

"Not today." Riku leaned forward to kiss him again, a soft seductive kiss that Sora eagerly leaned into, nearly causing him to fall flat on his face when Riku disappeared into thin air. Sora growled in frustration, punching empty air, "Damn bastard!"

"I heard that." Riku's voice laughed in the air surrounding Sora, only causing the brunette to punch at air again in irritation.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku hesitantly knocked on the door to Sephiroth's chambers, fidgeting nervously when the door opened all on its own.

"I've been expecting you." A smooth voice stated as Riku cautiously entered the dark room, eyes scanning for the older male everywhere. "Look up." He instructed him, and Riku did so, spotting the man in question leaning against the wall in the corner, the only strange thing about the scene as the fact that he was upside down, with his feet firmly planted on the ceiling. Gravity has no effect on the undead, but it was still something you had to get use to seeing.

"You wanted to see me?" Riku questioned, ready to leave as soon as possible. Cool colored eyes slowly opened to observe him with chilling indifference.

"You just got off restriction, correct?"

Riku nodded,

"Yes sir."

Sephiroth turned 180 degrees before slowly descending to the ground and taking a few steps towards the younger vampire.

"Recall for me, if you would, what exactly got you on restriction in the first place." He instructed, crossing his arms over his exposed chest. Riku had to admit, the older vampire was indeed something to look at. Unearthly beauty and a body that appeared to have been chiseled out of marble; he stood there clad only in a pair of black leather pants, his hair loosely tied back with a black ribbon. A lot of the other vampires called Riku and Sephiroth 'brothers' because they supposedly looked so damn much alike, and if they really looked as much alike as everyone seemed to think, Riku could only hope he'd one day look just as damn sexy, too.

"I met a human and promised to neither hurt him, allow anyone else to hurt him, or to erase his memories." He told him simply, causing Sephiroth to nod and pace slowly in front of the low burning fireplace,

"Just bear with me for a moment if you would, and tell me _why_ exactly you promised these things when you know they're forbidden." Riku hesitated and Sephiroth shot him an impatient look, "I'm waiting."

With a sigh, Riku looked away,

"He… reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago."

"When you were alive you mean?" Riku nodded, and Sephiroth's smile turned malicious, "Someone you betrayed?"

Riku's head shot up,

"No! They weren't suppose to…" He frowned, pain and guilt wrapping around his heart, "He wasn't suppose… to get hurt. That was part of the deal."

The older man raised a sculpted eyebrow,

"Oh really? I'm intrigued. Tell me how it was suppose to happen."

Riku found himself wrapped up suddenly in a memory he'd tried desperately to forget.

"They were after the family that had taken me in… The master of the house was cruel to everyone, but often took the brunt of his frustrations out on me." His frown deepened, "I simply wanted them to feel pain… a moment of what I'd been feeling since I'd walked in that house. Yuki was their son, Master's pride and joy, and… my friend." He shook his head furiously, "He was the only one in that house who ever gave a damn about me, to everyone else I was just the orphan that owed them for taking him in; I was the ungrateful servant boy." A dark cloud settled over him. "They wanted to take care of the Master for cheating them on a deal, I was going to allow it, but only if they promised Yuki wouldn't get hurt, they had to let him live. I was suppose to go with him on a hunting trip the day it happened, so that I would know nothing happened to him…"

"What happened?" Sephiroth prodded.

"They came a day early…" He told him softly, suddenly feeling very heavy and worthless. "They destroyed the entire village, not just the one manor… they killed… everyone." A thick ball formed in his throat, the back of his eyes beginning to burn. "I tried to convince Yuki to go for safety, but he wouldn't have it." He snorted, "Said he had to stay and protect what was rightfully his. They ran him through and he died in my arms." He was shaking and he knew it, but he refused to give into the tears that threatened to fall at the memory. "The one person I'd wanted to protect, and I couldn't even save him…"

"Records say you sold out the entire village." Stated Sephiroth matter-of-factly. Riku's head shot up,

"It was the betrayal of one family that led to the destruction of a village. I was double-crossed."

Sephiroth was silent for several moments, frowning in contemplation before waving him away.

"I'll speak to you again on this matter. Leave me."

Riku bowed and back out of the room, before fleeing back to the Aboveground once more…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ansem leaned casually against the bookcase, raising an inquiring brow at Sephiroth,

"What are you up to? You've been in this library scanning books for nearly six hours."

Hastedly, the younger elder glanced at him, then continued flipping through the book he was reading,

"This library holds every record of every vampire to have ever existed. Somewhere there is a book on each of them, and it tells why they ended up a vampire."

Ansem nodded, rather bored with the topic, seeing as how it held no real purpose to him.

"What is your point, Sephiroth?"

The man in question replaced the book to its shelf before snatching up another one,

"Riku told me about how he ended up as a vampire, the betrayal that got him here."

"What about it?"

Sephiroth shook his head,

"It doesn't add up. Records say that Riku betrayed the entire village, everyone, not just a select few. But according to Riku, he betrayed certain members, namely one man, in a family that had taken him in and yet was unkind to him, he wanted a particular boy spared, but the rest of the family to hurt, he never said he wanted them dead, and then he was double crossed, a betrayal that led to the lose in the lives of all members in the village."

Ansem shrugged,

"So? You have heard of people lying, haven't you? He's lying, that's all."

Frowning, Sephiroth looked up,

"That's just it though." He turned to Ansem, "I don't think he's lying."

At this, Ansem frowned, "Well, then if he's telling the truth, why was he cursed to become a vampire?"

"Because somebody else was lying."

TBC

**AJ**: So, Riku was made a vampire as a punishment for a crime he didn't commit?

**Tenoko**: That's what Sephiroth seems to think.

**AJ**: Well, if that's the case, what can they do about it?

**Tenoko**: (_shrugs_) How should I know?

**AJ**: _Because you're the author!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

**AJ**: Promise me.

**Tenoko**: No.

**AJ**: Promise me!

**Tenoko**: I can't promise you something like that!

**AJ**: Then I'm going to start a strike! _NO ONE READ ANY OF TENOKO'S FICS!_

**Tenoko**: AJ! All right, fine! I'm not promising, but I'll try not to end this chapter in a cliffhanger.

**AJ**: (_hugs_) You're the best! _EVERYONE READ TENOKO'S FICS_!

**Tenoko**: Ahem.

**AJ**: _AND REVIEW!_

AN: -------- Change in scene.

TTTTTTTTT change in POV

Cursed

A deep frown adorned Ansem's face as he observed the younger man before him,

"Someone else was lying?"

Sephiroth replaced the book in his hand and reached for another one,

"I'm only speculating. It could have been a big misunderstanding. Or Riku's fate could have been warranted. We won't know until I find all the records on the subject."

Running a hand through his silvery hair, Ansem shook his head,

"I'm confused. Say we find out that Riku was wrongfully cursed, what can we do about it?"

Sephiroth paused, frowning,

"Nothing. There's nothing we can do, it can't be undone by us."

"Then why find out? Surely you don't plan on telling him the truth, he would start an uprising!"

"Heavens, no, I don't plan on telling him." Exclaimed Sephiroth, sending a look heavenward, "But if my hunch is correct, we have another vampire to deal with and should be more lenient towards Riku."

"Why? He's a vampire now, after all, there's no need to change the rules for him because he was wrongfully made one. His fate is no worse then those who became so as victims." Ansem argued, and Sephiroth nodded.

"Perhaps you're right."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora gasped as he saw Riku step out of the shadows in the park, his eyes beckoning for Sora to come to him.

"You guys, I'll catch up with you later." He told the others over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Kairi demanded, and he turned to her, shaking his head,

"No where, I just need some time alone, that's all."

She frowned at him, but nodded as Yuffie was calling to her. Sora turned and hurriedly jogged over to where he'd seen Riku standing.

"Riku? Are you-mmf-!" His sentence was cut short as Riku appeared in front of him suddenly, and pulled him into a searing kiss that made Sora dizzy. The brunette attempted to calm the desperation he felt coming off of Riku as he kissed him, to relinquish his fears and doubts that clung to him like a bad dream in the darkest of nights. Sora was left breathless when Riku finally released his ravaged mouth and took him into his embrace as he had only earlier that day, clinging to him almost like a frightened child, afraid and yet relieved to no longer have to face the darkness alone. "What happened, Riku? Are you okay?"

"Don't let go." Riku begged, squeezing him tighter, "If you let go, I'll wake up and this will have all been a dream." His voice sounded so strangled, so forced, as if he were on the verge of tears.

Sora held onto him, offering comfort the only way he knew how at that moment,

"I won't let go." He promised him, before shaking his head, "But this is real, it isn't a dream. I'm as real as you are, and I'm right here."

Wrenching away from him suddenly with his back turned, Riku shook his head,

"I must sound like such a fool to you."

Sora shook his head, taking a step closer to him,

"No, I just don't totally know what's going on. I want to help, but I can't help if you won't tell me how."

"There's no help for the damned." He told him cynically, causing Sora to frown,

"Don't say that… You aren't 'damned'. The damned are those without any hope for redemption, those completely devoted to the darkness, but you… you're different. You may be surrounded by the darkness, but you aren't apart of it. There's a light shining inside you, I can see it."

A sad smile crossed Riku's lips as he finally turned to face the brunette, shaking his head,

"How can you make it so easy?"

Stepping forward to embrace him again, Sora chuckled,

"You've asked me that before, and I still don't understand what you mean." He leaned his head against his shoulder as Riku rested his chin on top of his head, holding him gently, "I make you forget what you are, your past, your pain… but I'm only being me, what else is there for me to be? All you can be is you, and I don't have any complaints about that." He lifted his head to grin at the taller male, "It's you I like."

Smirking again at the innocent boy before him, Riku dipped his head to capture the brunette's mouth with his own.

-----------------

Frowning at the candy apple haired girl across the room, Sora titled his head to the side, curious. She'd been unnaturally quiet since he'd come back to the church, and it wasn't like her to be this quiet, while Yuffie on the other hand was more mischievous then usual, grinning stupidly and winking at him. What was with these two?

"Did something happen at the restaurant after I left?" He questioned, and Yuffie shook her head, wagging her finger at him,

"Uh uh! Guess again!"

"What am I guessing at? Somethin's up, that's all I know, you're both acting weird." He told them, crossing his arms as Yuffie danced her way out of the room. He turned to Kairi, "Is something the matter? You're being awfully quiet. Did something happen?" Again she shook her head, but said nothing. Sora was growing impatient, "C'mon Kairi, enough with the games, just spit it out, what happened? Why are you being so withdrawn while Yuffie is acting like she's about to burst because she knows some great secret."

"We… we saw you."

Sora only offered a blank look of confusion,

"You saw me? Saw me what?"

She whirled around, shoving him hard in the chest,

"With your _boyfriend_! You left and we followed! You've been acting weird for weeks now, and we were worried, so we followed you! We didn't know we'd find you and Riku making out in the grove! God!" She exclaimed angrily, shoving him away again and whirling around on her heel, her hands coming up to rake through her hair as he stared at her in shock. He didn't know what to say. What was there to say? He was slightly ashamed at the fact that they knew, he hadn't wanted anyone to know, he was suppose to be straight after all, but being caught making out with another guy kinda throws all arguments out the window. She whirled around again, tears hanging on the ends of her lashes, only making him feel guiltier about having kept it from her; he never liked making Kairi worry. "You know, I knew something was up when you hadn't even laid a hand on me once in nearly a month, but _this_? This was not something I expected out of you! How long have you been him? Did you only come to me when he wasn't around?"

Sora's eyes widened as he shook his head furiously,

"Kairi! Kairi! I'm not sleeping with him! I've _never_ slept with him! Yes, we've kissed, but we aren't dating, we're…" He faltered. What were they? Friends, yes. Boyfriends? He doubted it. And they most certainly weren't lovers. Sighing in defeat, he shook his head, "I'm not even sure what we are… But it isn't like you think. Yes, I like him, I don't know why, I can't explain it, he's the first guy I've ever looked twice at, I've always been in to girls, but now…" he shook his head, "Now I'm into him, too."

She snorted, shaking her head,

"I don't believe this!"

He threw his hands up in frustration,

"What do you want me to say? Huh? Look, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I never expected our relationship to go this way; we were just friends, and why are you so upset? It isn't like _we're_ dating."

She smiled cruelly, a light shining in her eyes that alarmed Sora,

"No. We aren't dating, we're just buddies, right?"

"Kairi…" He sighed, taking a step towards her, but she turned and ran from the room, leaving him alone in silence until Yuffie jumped down from the rafters, giving him an apologetic look as she straightened to full height.

"I didn't realize she'd react like that, I'm sorry."

He glared at her,

"So you just watched that go down when you could have intervened?"

She shook her head,

"It wasn't my place to interfere. That was a fight between the two of you. It needs to be worked out between the two of you."

He ran a hand over his face with a groan,

"You saw us, too, huh?"

She nodded, grinning happily,

"But unlike Kairi, I find it all very romantic. He's like a fallen angel whose soul only you can mend." She sighed dreamily, staring off in to space. "He's so afraid of loosing you, you can tell, it's in the way he talks to you, the way he looks at you, the way he holds you… I mean, I knew he was kind of possessive of you earlier this morning when he looked back and saw you and Kairi hugging. He got this whole jealous 'get away from my man' look on his face, and it was cute. I guessed then that something had happened between the two of you."

He sighed, giving her a defeated look,

"What do I do?"

She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder,

"First, go to Riku and find out just where the two of you stand since you're not even sure what you are. After that, give it a day and talk to Kairi, she just needs some time to herself to think things through and let it all sink in." She smiled sadly, "I know it's the three of us, but for Kairi, you're all she has. You're the one that protects her and keeps her safe; you're the one who's always kept her safe. I'm sure she's simply scared that if you fall in love with someone and it's not her, that she'll end up alone and in the same situations as before." She shook her head, "I'm not saying I think Kairi's in love with you, at one point, yeah, I think she thought she was, but now, it's more or less that she's simply dependant on you in order to keep her own sanity. You keep the monsters away."

He shook his head,

"It wasn't suppose to be like this."

She chuckled, shaking her head,

"Nothing ever turns out the way we plan. There are no perfect ideas, only perfect intentions."

------------------

Riku frowned at Sora as he opened his door to the apartment to find the brunette boy standing on his doorstep looking as though the world had finally come to an end,

"Who died?" he asked softly, and Sora shook his head,

"No one. Can I come in?" Riku nodded, stepping aside and opening the door wider, allowing the disheartened boy entrance. "You don't have company, do you?"

Riku shook his head, shutting the door again and locking it,

"No. Why? What's wrong?"

Tiredly, Sora sighed, turning weary eyes to the older male,

"Kairi and Yuffie saw us earlier in the park. Kairi's… pissed."

"They didn't know about us?" Riku asked with a frown, causing Sora to whirl around angrily,

"Of course they didn't! How am I suppose to tell them when I don't even know what we are? I know we're friends, but friends don't… do the things we do and react the way we do to each other. You're the first guy I've ever…" He let the sentence hang, not sure how to put into words what he felt.

"Kissed?" Prodded Riku, raising an eyebrow, "Liked?"

Dropping his head, Sora nodded glumly,

"Yeah." He raked a hand through his hair, "I mean, I don't know how this works! At what point are we a couple, or are we ever a couple? What are the rules when one person is human and the other isn't?" Riku was strangely relieved he hadn't used the comparison that one of them was dead and the other wasn't, or even brought up the fact that Riku was a vampire. He had, but he'd been tactful about it, and for that Riku was grateful.

Grabbing his shoulders, Riku forced Sora to look at him, watching him carefully,

"Do you want to be my boyfriend? Or do you want for us to only be friends?"

Frustrated, Sora groaned, shaking his head,

"Don't ask me that! How am I suppose to answer that!"

Riku frowned,

"I thought it was a fairly simple 'yes' or 'no' question."

Sora sighed,

"That's not what I mean! I mean, I just want for us to be together, but I don't want to get you into trouble with the others, and if that means we're just friends, I can live with that, and even if it means I can't ever see you again, I'll come to live with that, but for us to be dating…" He shook his head, "The idea is just still so surreal! You're the first guy I've ever been unable to get out of my head. You're the only guy that I've thought about in ways up until now I've only pictured girls. This is all just so new to me and I don't know what to do or what to say!"

"Say 'yes'." Riku told him simply, shrugging lazily. Sora's shoulders drooped,

"To which question?"

"The one where I ask you to be my boyfriend." He told him with a smirk, and Sora gave him an irritated look,

"Are you asking me now?"

"Yes."

Sora frowned, pouting slightly, before glaring at the silver-haired male,

"Damn you can be irritating sometimes!"

Riku chuckled, brushing his hair out of his face,

"I know, it's part of my charm. So what do you say? Are we official or not?"

Sora shook his head,

"No."

Riku's face fell, and he stepped away from the brunette,

"Oh."

"The only way we can be anything is if you agree to be _my_ boyfriend." Sora told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Riku laughed, shaking his head, relief and ecstasy flooding over him,

"You're unbelievable. Yes, I will be your boyfriend." He pulled Sora to him, touching their foreheads together, "Does that mean I can take you back to my room and have my way with you anytime I want now?"

Sora blushed,

"No!" His gaze drifted to the couch, "But that couch looks pretty comfortable right about now…"

Riku blinked,

"Are you serious?"

Laughing, Sora shook his head,

"No."

Riku scowled at him,

"Tease."

Sora only laughed harder,

"I know. It's part of my charm."

--------------

Rikku brought in another blanket for Sora, tossing it on the foot of their couch as she sat down beside him.

"So why are you staying here tonight exactly? You get in a fight with your friends or something?"

"Kairi's mad at me and needs time to cool off." He told her. She nodded in response,

"But why not stay at Riku's? The two of you are friends now after all."

"He's the reason she's mad at me." He told her with a sigh, and she frowned at him,

"Why? What did he do now?"

"She saw him kiss me…" He admitted glumly, knowing full well she probably already knew or would find out eventually. She burst out laughing,

"You're kidding me! Seriously! Oh my God! So what? Are the two of you like dating now?"

"We weren't then, but we are now."

"When did she see you?"

"This afternoon."

"And you started dating after that?"

He gave a nod,

"Yeah. I couldn't explain to her what we were if even I didn't know, so I went over and demanded to know where we stood."

"That's so cute! So what are you going to do about Kairi?" She questioned, hugging her knees to her chest and propping her chin on her knees.

Sora shrugged,

"I dunno. Just explain the situation."

"Leaving out the fact that your boyfriend is a vampire, right?"

Sora rolled his eyes, shooting her a look,

"No, I was going to tell her the truth about everything! 'Oh hey Kairi, by the way, I'm dating a vampire and our other friends Rikku, Yuna, and Paine are slayers, but that's okay because Rikku is dating a vampire as well. Oh, and Cloud and Squall aren't really Riku's cousins, they're vampires, too." He gave her an annoyed look as she laughed, "I can only imagine how well she'd take that before calling up the loony bin to take me far away and lock me in a padded cell."

Rikku continued laughing,

"You have to admit, it is rather funny when you think about it. We're all just rebelling against the system and it's traditions."

"Well, I find it very frustrating."

"So is swimming up current." She told him with a grin, and he only cut his eyes at her again. She paused, frowning at him, "Okay, I know this is kinda personal, but I need to ask. Have you slept with Riku?"

Blushing till his ears glowed; Sora feverently shook his head,

"No! Why do people keep asking me that?"

She smiled,

"Because Riku can be very seductive, even if he isn't trying to be, it comes with being a vampire. They can use seduction as a weapon." She waved her hand, "Well, do you plan on sleeping with him?"

"Am I suppose to? I mean, do people actually plan these things?" he demanded and she chuckled, shaking her head,

"No, I suppose not." Twisting her body around to face him, she regarded him seriously, "But just in case you ever do go that far, don't let him mark you."

his head to the side, Sora frowned,

"Mark me? What is marking? Cloud mentioned that before, what is it?"

"It's a clear sign to all other vampires that you are taken," Paine stated, walking into the room, "It's a symbol that your lover is a vampire." She sat down on the edge of the coffee table, regarding him solemnly as she attempted to explain things clearly. "You see, Sora, when a vampire falls in love, it's for life."

"The vampire's life, not just the humans." Clarified Rikku.

"But they live forever!" Exclaimed Sora, and Paine nodded,

"Exactly. It's a part of the curse of being a vampire; they fall in love and are then separated from their love for the rest of eternity, because humans have only a limited life span. Vampires mark the one they're in love with as a warning to all other vampires, that should one of them cause any harm to the one who is marked, then the vampire that marked them will kill them in revenge."

"But I thought vampires couldn't kill other vampires." Argued Sora, brows knitting together in confusion.

"This is one of the few exceptions." She told him, before continuing. "There are few things that vampires consider sacred: life, love, and promises. Should any one of these be violated, there is possible grounds for execution."

"But what about marking? How does a vampire mark someone?" Puzzled Sora with a frown.

Paine turned to Rikku expectantly for help and the blonde girl sighed, tilting her head to the side and pulling the collar of her shirt off of her shoulder to reveal clear bite marks.

"They bite you." She explained, "Marking is the insertion of the fangs into the tendon in your shoulder."

Sora stared at the mark with wide eyes, not comprehending anything he was hearing,

"So are you a vampire now, too?" He demanded, standing to his feet in surprise, and Rikku shook her head, replacing her shirt collar,

"No. Marking doesn't involve the drinking of blood; it's simply a bite, that's it. And then it's a sign for all vampires to see that you are the one it chosen to be with forever. A sign that they are in love with you, and it, just like their love for you, will never go away."

"If it's merely like a open confession of love, why is it bad?" He questioned, sitting back down as he pointed to Rikku, "I mean, you're marked."

Sighing, Rikku averted her gaze,

"I'm marked because I was willing to become a vampire in order to stay with Gippal. He didn't want me to become one, but I didn't want him to mark me because I knew what would happen if he did, what _could_ happen."

Sora shook his head,

"I still don't understand, from what you've told me, all that happens is that they're in love with you for all eternity, even after you die, and that you're safe from any attacks by other vampires unless someone feels like dying. I mean, that's not horrible, so why do you act so worried."

"Sora, that's only what happens if you return the feelings. If you are in love with them as much as they are with you." Paine explained, and Sora paused, looking questioningly between the two females,

"W-what happens if you don't return the feelings?"

"The vampire that marked you goes insane." The blonde girl admitted softly, "Their thoughts are consumed with the one they love, and it drives them mad to the point they eventually take their own lives or are killed as an act of mercy so they aren't tormented by the unrequited love for all eternity." She paused, frowning, "It's a lot like Love Birds. When one dies, it's mate simply gives up on life until it dies because it wants to be with it's mate. With vampires, if the person marked doesn't return their love, the vampire still eventually goes insane, but they often take their own lives because they don't want the one they love to be burdened by the memory of them."

Paine touched his knee to get his attention again, and she watched him solemnly, eyes boring into his,

"So now you see why we want you to be careful. It's for your own sake and Riku's."

-------

Sister Helen was waiting for Sora when he returned to the church the next morning, sitting on a stone bench by the dried up fountain. She was watching the birds fussing at each other in a tree when Sora walked up, his shoes snapping a twig alerting her to his presence. Her head snapped around to face him, her soft blue eyes brightening,

"Sora! I've been waiting on you!"

He frowned at her as he came forward to stand in front of her.

"Sister. What are you doing here?"

She laughed, patting the seat on the bench next to her,

"Kairi asked me to come, she said you had committed some grave sin against God, though I can't imagine you doing anything _really_ wrong."

With a loud groan, Sora dropped his head into his hands,

"Oh my God, I don't believe it! She freaking told on me to a nun! _I don't believe it_!"

The nun beside him frowned suddenly, confused,

"Have you sinned, Sora?"

"Hasn't everybody?" He threw back, and she smiled softly, nodding,

"Yes. It says that we have all sinned and fallen short of the glory of God." She touched his shoulder, "Tell me, dear, what is it that you've done that Kairi felt your soul was in need of redemption?"

Allowing his head to fall back, Sora stared up at the sky, searching for answers or a way out of this situation,

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Again she nodded, folding her hands in her lap,

"I can't force you to talk about something if you don't want to, but you should know that I'm here if you ever feel the need to get something off of your chest or at a lose for answers."

"Why don't you tell her about your boyfriend!" The red head demanded, hidden away where Sora couldn't see her. He heard Sister Helen gasp in surprise as he scanned the slopes and windows of the church, searching for the hiding girl. He jumped to his feet,

"Kairi! You can't hide forever! And when you do come out of hiding, I'll be right here waiting! You and I are going to have a serious talk, do you understand me?" he turned back around to face the silent nun, "Look Sister Helen, I'm really sorry she made you come all the way out here, but there really isn't anything wrong, just a misunderstanding between me and Kairi."

She fixed him with a serious look,

"Is what she says true? Are you in a relationship with another male?"

Sora set his jaw, momentarily contemplating lying to the woman, it wouldn't be the first time he'd lied to her, but somehow he just couldn't this time, not after all the nuns had done for them.

"Yes, it's true. We started dating last night."

She heaved a sigh, casting her eyes heavenward and Sora knew she was disappointed in him, but what could he do? It wasn't as if he could go through his life without disappointing a few people.

"Oh dear. It would seem this life has taken a greater toll on you then I had feared."

He frowned at her, raising an eyebrow,

"What? It's not like I'm gay. I like girls, mostly I like girls, up until I met Riku, I always liked girls, and he's the only guy I've ever been interested in."

Again she sighed, meeting his gaze with her stormy gray eyes,

"Child, do you know what comes from having homosexual relations? Do you now how the Lord views it?"

He shook his head,

"Please don't preach at me, Sister, that's the last thing I need today."

She shook her head,

"When have I ever preached to any of you? I'm simply asking if you are informed on the subject, and if not, I would inform you. How is that preaching? AIDS is known as the homosexual's disease, it's one of the main origins of the disease, and the Bible says that homosexuality is an abomination and a curse, a sin you could be damned to Hell for."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair,

"Sister, maybe one day I'll think back on your words and change my ways, but right now…" He shook his head looking at her, "Riku needs me as much as I need him. I save him from his demons just as he saves me from mine."

"Sora, you need saving because of this unstable life you live. Look around you." She told him, spreading her hands out, "Were you to have a more normal life with more normal circumstances you would find that you do not require the aid of this boy so much. You would most likely only still be friends instead of participating in this relationship." She took his hand, her eyes pleading with him, "I won't ask you to go back to the orphanage, but would at least consider going into a foster home, or a home for lost boys-"

"No." He told her stubbornly, yanking his hand away, "If we're put into homes, we'll all end up separated and then who would look after Kairi and Yuffie? Mainly Kairi. I swore to her I'd always look after her to make sure nothing like that ever happened to her again, I'll keep my promise or die trying."

She paused, her head to one side as she observed him,

"Perhaps that is it… You've been the pillar of strength for Yuffie and Kairi so long, been strong for them throughout all of this that you've never had the chance to lean on someone else for strength. Perhaps that is why you find yourself in this relationship with this boy, he's the pillar of strength you've been searching for."

He heaved an aggravated sigh, taking Sister Helen's hands and pulling her to her feet,

"You know what Sister Helen, if you think I'm so bad off, pray for me. Pray till the heavens open and I'm given a clear sign of direction, until then, I'll get by however I can and you need to go." He sighed, "I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just trying to survive, and having someone point out everything I'm doing wrong is more than discouraging. I'm doing the best I know how right now, and maybe one day when I know better, I'll do better, but that's not right now."

She smiled at him, respect shining in her eyes despite her disappointment with him,

"You're doing a fine job, Sora, but sometimes we all get a little off the path and need a helping hand to point us back in the right direction." She patted his cheek affectionately, "I'll keep in touch."

He waved to her as she left,

"Bye, Sister." After she disappeared around the corner, he turned back to the church, glaring angrily at the building as he stormed up its stone steps to its massive oak doors. He had a redhead to find…

TBC

These are actual paraphrased scriptures from the Bible, I did not make them up, and yes, according to the Christian faith, they are true.

**AJ**: Well, that wasn't too much of a cliffy.

**Tenoko**: I don't want to hear one complaint.

**AJ**: Somethin' bad's gonna happen now, isn't it?

**Tenoko**: What makes you say that? Honestly, you have absolutely no faith in me.

**AJ**: Is something bad gonna happen? I want to be prepared for it if it does happen.

**Tenoko**: As far as I know, no, but keep it up and I might just start getting some new ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

**AJ**: Kairi's in trouble!

**Tenoko**: I'd be mad at her too if she told on me to a nun.

**AJ**: True, but still! Kairi really stepped all up in it this time!

**Tenoko**: She's just trying to protect Sora.

**AJ**: From what?

**Tenoko**: Okay, she's trying to protect herself by insuring she doesn't lose Sora to someone else.

Cursed

"Kairi!" Yelled Sora, throwing open the wooden doors to the church, causing them to slam against the stonewalls with a crash that echoed through the empty corridors and hallways. He began stalking up the stairway, looking everywhere for the girl, "Kairi, come out this second or so help me God I will never speak to you again!"

He waited for a moment certain that would bring her out. She was mad at him, but not _that_ mad at him. Sure enough, a red head peeked around the corner and he stormed over to her, grabbing her hand and yanking her out into plain view, causing her to cry out in surprise and pain at the sudden movement. He crossed his arms over his chest glaring angrily at her, "What is the matter with you, Kairi! Huh? Did you have to go tell Sister Helen? My God, if you're mad at me, come talk to me, don't go tattle to other people!"

Defensively, she wrapped her arms around her body, head lowered, but she glared at him all the same,

"What else was I suppose to do? How did I know you'd talk to me when you been keeping things from us? The fact that your dating some _guy_ is something you should have told me for yourself as opposed to me finding out by walking up on the two of you making out!"

"Kairi, you didn't even give me a decent chance to explain!" he argued back, throwing his arm out, "You ran before I ever got the chance! And it's your own fault for finding out that way because you were spying! I told you I needed time to myself; I didn't know what was going to happen when I got to him. All I knew was I saw a look on his face and new something bad had happened, I ran off because I was worried about him! We weren't dating, thanks to you, we are now though." He sighed running a hand through his hair as he turned away, "After you left, I went over there to talk to Riku, to find out where he and I stood. How was I suppose to explain things to you, when I wasn't even sure about them? We agreed to start dating and I left and went over to Rikku and Yuna's to spend the night. I was there _all_ night." He turned back around to face her, and she observed him quietly, biting on her bottom lip anxiously. "Kairi, I'm not sleeping with Riku, I never have. But even if I were, that doesn't excuse what you did! What is Sister Helen going to do now, Kairi? She worries about us enough as it is! Now what is she going to do when she thinks we're being tainted more and more by this lifestyle when we should live normal lives with families! I wouldn't be surprised if she tells the orphanage where we are! Or the cops! We're just a bunch of juvenile delinquent runaways, there's nothing stopping her from going to the authorities."

The blood drained from the redhead's face, obviously she hadn't considered that Sister Helen might turn them into the orphanage for something like this. She shook her head furiously, her voice suddenly sounding choked,

"I can't go back there! I can't, Sora, I can't!"

Seeing she was on the verge of a panic, Sora quickly enveloped her in his embrace,

"Whoa! Sshh! No one's going anywhere. None of us are going back to the orphanage, Sister Helen wouldn't do that to us, she knows we're better off here. It's okay, just calm down." Her frantic gasping for air calmed and became mild hiccups as she buried herself deeper in his embrace. He stroked her hair soothingly, while continuing to talk to her. "Kairi, even if I am involved with someone, that doesn't mean I'm just going to abandon you or Yuffie." She remained silent, merely hiccupping in response, and he continued, "I promised I would always look after you, and you know I keep my promises."

"You're gonna leave me, too…" She whimpered.

"I am not." He argued, causing her to lift her head to look at him,

"Yes you are. That's how it always happens. Someone else comes along and you'll forget about me."

He quirked an eyebrow,

"Kairi, you know how stubborn we both are, so if you want to argue about this, then I suggest you give up now, because we'll be here all day." She forced a laugh, and he frowned, "And we aren't just 'Fbuck buddies'. After I met him, I stopped coming to you, I wouldn't degrade you like that by making you a and seeing you both. I may be a delinquent, but I do have my morals." He stated proudly, jutting his chin into the air. She laid her head back on his shoulder,

"I know… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that to you."

"Hello?" A male voice called, causing the two to break apart, frowning in confusion before looking over the banister at a man dressed in black and red with long inky black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Um, hi." Sora called down, causing the man to look up at them. "Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah. A kid named Sora and a girl named Yuffie."

"Vincent!" Squealed the 'so-called' ninja, as she ran out of the west hall towards him, stopping directly in front of him with a ridiculous grin on her face. "You're back. I wasn't expecting you so soon!"

He smirked at her in amusement, running a hand through her hair to tuck a stray lock behind her ear,

"I'm simply in town for a short while, and thought I'd see you for a moment before I had to leave again."

She frowned,

"How'd you find this place?"

He pointed up at Sora,

"I was looking for him actually, he's the reason I'm here."

Sora frowned down at him.

"How do you know me? I don't remember us ever meeting."

Vincent turned inhuman colored eyes on him, smirking ever so slightly,

"I'm a relative of Riku's."

Sora faltered, the information not completely registering. Vincent, Yuffie's out of town boyfriend was here to see _him_. Vincent was a relative of Riku's, which meant he was a vampire as well. Which meant Yuffie was dating a vampire…

"Holy !" He exclaimed, causing Yuffie and Kairi to turn to him in puzzlement,

"What's the matter, Sora?" Questioned Kairi, titling her head to the side. He shook his head furiously, eyes locked on the undead man at the bottom of the stairs,

"No, nothing, um, Kairi, you and Yuffie stay inside and me and Vincent will go talk."

"But-" Kairi began, ready to argue, and he turned to her, placing his hands on her shoulders,

"Trust me on this. Stay inside, we're just going to go talk, I'll be back soon."

Probably despite her better judgment, she nodded in consent,

"Okay. C'mon Yuffie, we need to clean out the fireplace and start a new fire." The brunette nodded to her, casting a wink at Vincent before bounding up the stone steps two at a time, while Sora slowly made his way down them.

When they were outside, Sora turned expectantly to Vincent,

"You're dating Yuffie, aren't you?"

Vincent shrugged carelessly,

"If you want to call it that. When I'm Aboveground, I come and see her, we go places, and we talk…"

"Does she know what you are?"

The dark man chuckled, nodding,

"Yes. She saved me from a slayer." He glanced at him, "But I take it you didn't know about that." Sora shook his head, and Vincent's smirk turned into a grin, "Then I guess you didn't know she's one of us, too, did you?"

"The ! Say what!" Demanded Sora, causing Vincent to openly laugh, revealing sharp fangs.

"Not completely, but in part. Her mother was a human, and her father a vampire."

Glaring angrily, Sora threatened,

"You better not be messing with me. I know Yuffie, and never in all the years have I known her have I ever seen her drink blood, have sharp fangs, or have to fight slayers."

Vincent shook his head,

"Of course not, she's half human, she doesn't need blood to survive, and her fang teeth are there they just aren't as long, but they are as sharp, and the slayers don't mess with her because she doesn't drink blood; she lives like a human so why would they bother with her?"

Incredulous, Sora crossed his arms over his chest,

"And she knows all about you, the Underground, everything?"

Vincent gave a nod,

"Of course. We're obligated through certain rules to offer her the chance to come and live in the Underground, to become a full-fledged vampire, but she turned us down. Apparently she likes living as a human," He glanced around, "Can't say that I blame her."

Sora raised an eyebrow,

"Then what do you want with me?"

Vincent's smile turned frightening as her shot out and grabbed Sora firmly by the wrist,

"Someone wants to meet you." He told him, the world around them fading…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku groggily opened his eyes as someone continuously beat on the door to his apartment.

"Riku! Open the door! It's an emergency!"

It was Rikku.

With a groan, he threw his legs over the side of the couch, clicking off the television as he stood to his feet and made his way to the door in a lazy shuffle of his bare feet against the carpet. He probably wasn't the best thing to see right then, wearing baggy pajama bottoms and no shirt, and undoubtedly he had bed head. He opened the door and Rikku nearly barreled him over as she came in, dancing excitedly from foot to foot. He pushed the door closed, turning to her with a raised brow,

"To what do I owe the great pleasure of your company?"

"Sora's gone!" She exclaimed, and his smile faded, a glare replacing it.

"What do you mean he's _gone_?"

Exasperatedly, she ran and hand through her hair, pacing the length of his living room,

"Yuffie and Kairi came over wondering if we had seen him. They said Vincent came over a few hours ago and wanted to talk with Sora. They went outside and neither one ever came back in! They were only suppose to go out to the courtyard and talk for a minute!"

"Where's Vincent?" he demanded angrily, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to face him. She shook her head frantically,

"I don't know! Yuffie said he told her he wasn't staying in town long, that after he left the Church he had to go back home-" Riku disappeared right before her eyes, and she dropped to her knees, holding her head in her hands. "This is bad! This is _really_ bad! Poor Sora!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Trying not to tremble in fear, Sora hastily glanced at his bleak surroundings as the three men before him talked in hushed tones so Sora couldn't understand them. One of them was Vincent, and he appeared to be taking orders from one of the men, bowing slightly at the waist before backing out of the room and leaving him alone with the two men Sora could only assume were Elders. One of them was older looking, with gray hair to his waist and gold colored eyes. The other looked to be not much older then Cloud and greatly resembled what Sora could only guess Riku would look like in about ten years.

One of the men was obviously very put out with the other for something they had done, though Sora couldn't exactly tell which one was which. Most likely they were arguing over the fact that Sora had been brought to the Underground. Though naïve, Sora wasn't stupid enough not to realize where he was, the thing that bothered him was why was he there? Surely they didn't plan to kill him did they? Riku had promised to always protect him for anyone, were they willing to risk fighting to boy in order to get to Sora?

Disgusted, the older man turned to leave, his cape flowing behind him as he briskly exited the room with long strides, his heeled boots clicking against the stone floor and echoing off the walls.

"So…" Began the younger of the two elders, causing Sora to jump at the sound of being spoken to directly, "We meet at last." Sora didn't answer, instead watching warily as the man stepped down off of the platform he'd been occupying, bowing slightly at the waist, "I am Sephiroth, one of the elders of the Hollow Bastion league of vampires."

"Why have you brought me to the Underground?" Sora demanded, furious to hear the tremor in his voice.

Sephiroth straightened, smirking in amusement at the boy.

"You've caused quite the stir in our branch of the Underground, I felt I should met the human whelp that could cause such a fuss." He frowned in disapproval at the small human, "I must say, you aren't at all what I expected, though it should be anticipated, I suppose, that Riku would take a weak human such as yourself to dominate." He cast him a sideways glance as he slowly walked in circles around him, "It's part of the male instinct to find a female to dominate." He chuckled, "But I suppose if you can't find a female, the next best thing is a male that probably should have been born as one." He paused when Sora glared angrily at him, leaning forward and smiling almost pleasantly, he asked, "Oh? Have I offended the little human child?" Straightening, he let out a bark of laughter, before titling his head to the side and observing Sora with a delicate frown. "What is it about you boy? What is it about your kind that those of mine can't seem to stay away? For me, there is little difference in this life and the one I had, so I have no desire to go back." He spread out his arms, "At least here, I live forever. Far longer than your pathetic life." He spat, then began pacing around Sora again, "I propose we play a game, child." He told him, causing Sora to frown, somehow the way he said the word 'game' made Sora uneasy. "It'll be your chance to prove yourself, and perhaps get me to lay off of Riku for a while. What do you say? Sounds like something you'd be interested in, hm?"

Frowning, Sora contemplated the offer he'd been given, take a chance and help out Riku, or refuse, possibly get killed and make it harder for Riku anyways. Not a lot to sway a person's decision, was there? He threw the man a leery glare,

"What kind of game?"

The man's smile turned feral, as he moved so that he stood in front of Sora,

"Just a simple little game. You stay in the Underground for three days," he explained, holding up three fingers, "At the end of the three days, if you are still alive, you get to go home free and clear. I'll allow for you to keep your memories and to even keep seeing Riku if you still want to."

"What happens to Riku?"

He shrugged,

"You'll have proved yourself in my eyes so I'll allow for him to continue having a relationship with you, no interference from an of our kind. I won't even have Cloud and Squall tail him anymore. What do you say?"

"If I refuse?" Challenged Sora, and again the man shrugged elegantly,

"I kill you here. And when I say kill, I mean kill, not just make you one of us. You would be dead forever."

Setting his jaw, Sora narrowed his gaze,

"Persuasive, aren't you?"

The silver haired man laughed, tossing his hair over his shoulder,

"What can I say? It's a gift."

Sighing, Sora his head to one side,

"Three days according to which time flow? Mine or yours?"

Sephiroth blinked in surprise at the question, obviously not expecting for the human to know about the differences in time between the two realms.

"Which would you prefer?" he asked pleasantly, causing Sora to only glare at him more,

"Three days your time, which is equal to one day my time."

Sephiroth chuckled, holding out his hand,

"Deal."

With a sigh and a silent prayer, Sora shook the hand, causing the world around them to fade into a dark corridor. Sephiroth released his hand, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest,

"Let's go over the rules of this game, shall we? There's only one, so it should be easy to remember and if you break the rule, you lose the game, understood?"

Sora nodded,

"What's the rule?"

An evil grin stretched out across his face.

"Survive."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku furiously came up behind Vincent, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him before landing a solid punch to the side of his face. Having been caught unprepared for the blow, Vincent stumbled to the ground, holding his jaw and shaking his head in surprise before turning cold eyes on a seething Riku.

"Where is he?" He demanded in a low growl.

Unconcerned with the enraged vampire, Vincent worked his jaw for a moment before stand back to his feet,

"Quite the cheap shot, Riku. I didn't think that was your style."

Riku grabbed him up by his shirt, glaring at the taller man,

"Where. Is. He!"

Appearing confused, Vincent tilted his head to the side,

"Where's who? Oh! Do you mean your little human lover?" He questioned, raising a brow, "Sephiroth wanted to see him. I suggest you go see him if you've misplaced your pet."

Harshly releasing him, Riku shoved him to the side,

"Don't think this is over, Vincent. I will be back to kick your ass." He threatened over his shoulder, causing the dark man to laugh,

"I would love to see you even try, boy."

Disappearing, Riku reappeared in front of the main hall, entering it quickly, which was against the rules. No vampire was allowed to enter the main hall unless summoned by an elder. But by taking Sora, they'd indirectly summoned him, whether they realized it or not. Sephiroth looked up when Riku entered, a smirk gracing his features,

"You're late." He told him, "The game has already started."

Riku glared at him,

"What game? And where's Sora!"

Sephiroth chuckled, taking a seat in one of the elaborate chairs on the stone platform,

"Playing the game, of course."

Perhaps he was overstepping his boundaries, hell, of course he was, but he took a threatening step closer to the platform.

"What game?" he demanded through his teeth, a cold chill running down his spine.

Sephiroth placed his chin in his hand, watching Riku in amusement,

"I don't know why you seem so upset, he did agree to playing after all."

"I'm sure I'd love to hear the details of his agreement."

A shrug.

"Of course. If he wins, he goes home free and clear without any trouble from any of us again, and he gets to continue having his relationship with you without any repercussions." Riku's jaw nearly hit the ground at hearing this. Sephiroth must have completely gone insane this time. "You're displeased?" He questioned, and Riku shook his head,

"No, just confused. What's the point? And what all does this game entail?"

"The point is that I wish to know what your fascination with these humans is, what hold they have on you that you would jeopardize your chance at immortality." An elegant gesture, "And as far as what all the game entails?" He shrugged, "He stays here a total of three days, our time, and has to merely survive."

Riku narrowed his gaze at him,

"Why do I get the feeling it isn't as easy as you make it sound? Aside from the fact that he's in a castle with nothing but vampires?"

Sephiroth smiled pleasantly, making Riku slightly nauseous,

"Honestly Riku, do you think me so foul?"

"Yes."

The older man chuckled at his brash honesty.

"Well, I suppose I might have added a few obstacles to the game. I mean, I can't let him win that easily, now can I?"

"You could have, but you won't."

"Of course not. He's proving himself, something he can't do if I hand his victory over on a silver platter, now can he?"

"What did you do?"

Sephiroth shook his head,

"Nothing really. I locked a few of the others up for a few days before turning them loose in the castle. They've been informed of the free meal wandering around inside the castle walls, and now they're stalking him like a wounded deer. Adds a bit of suspense to the game, don't you think?"

"Where is he?"

"You can't interfere." Sephiroth told him sharply, causing him to falter, "If you interfere, he loses and dies, as per the agreement."

Riku narrowed his gaze at him,

"Define 'interfering'."

"Oh, the basics: removing him from the playing field, taking him to safety, those sorts of things. You can go to him, if you like, just make sure you don't help him too much."

"What happens if he dies?"

Sephiroth tilted his head to one side, regarding Riku with a pleased expression.

"I'll tell you what. If he wins, you'll have no interference from us. The two of you can go back to the Aboveground and play 'house' all you want. If he loses, however… he dies and I will set you free. Agreed? Or better yet, surrender him to me now, and I'll set you free. The choice is yours, you've got nothing to lose."

Riku frowned at him,

"So, if I betray him… I'm released from my curse, but he dies in my place?" Sephiroth nodded, "And if I let him play this 'game', but don't help him too much, there's the chance he'll survive and we get to go back and carry on without any interference from any of you, right?" Another nod, and Riku nodded as well. "Okay. Where is he?"

"What's your choice?" Questioned the man with the silver strands of hair, and Riku looked at him as though he thought he were completely stupid.

"I'm going to go help him. We're gonna win this game together."

Sephiroth chuckled,

"That's what I thought you'd say." He pointed to a door off to the left, "He's in the far end of the East Wing, or at least that's where I left him."

And Riku was gone.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora ran frantically down the endless passageway, stumbling as his feet caught the corner of uneven cobblestones. He ran past massive suits of armor and marble statues that loomed over him with dark glares and dangerous smiles. Ragged pants and heavy footsteps informed him that a half crazed man with wild eyes and a foaming mouth was still pursuing him. He reminded Sora of a rabid dog that needed to be shot. Too bad Sora didn't have a single weapon to his name. If he had a minute to at least stop and find something he could use… Glancing over his shoulder he snorted, no chance of that happening anytime soon. It didn't help that he wasn't even remotely familiar with the castle layout and had no idea if he was heading for safety or further into trouble.

The things he did for Riku… Sheesh.

Sora cried out in alarm as the trench coat clad man began running along the wall on all fours like some type of animal, easily passing up Sora and landing in front of him, pivoting around and cackling lowly, a strange and eerie sound that made Sora's blood run cold in his veins as it echoed all around him. He slid to a halt, turning and running back in the other direction, his sides burning and his lungs screaming for air. There was no way he could survive three days of this! No wonder Riku hated it here; everyone was insane!

Sora cautiously wandered through the dark halls of the castle, not sure where he was going or how to get to where he needed to be. Perhaps if he could just find some other humans, he'd be safer, but he doubted there were any other humans alive in the castle, and what was outside the castle, he didn't have a clue. Perhaps he was safer inside the stone structure…

"_My, my, my… What have we here?" A voice oozed, a dark figure pooling out from the shadows, a demon dressed in black with gleaming fangs and burning eyes. His tattered black cape pillowed around him as a frigid breeze swept down the hall, causing Sora to recoil away from it. He took a step towards Sora and the brunette took three steps back, ready to run. "If it isn't a hot meal…" A malicious grin. "Fabulous. I haven't eaten all day."_

_And then again, maybe being stuck inside the castle was a bad idea, after all._

The man was half crazed in his hunger, the craving driving him all but insane. Was this how all of them were? That the need for blood drove them to insanity? It almost sounded like on addict who had gone without his drug; never a pretty picture. Sora wasn't going to be a pretty picture himself if this foaming, flaming eyed man caught a hold of him. Which was starting to get pretty hard to avoid; Sora had been up for around fourteen hours when he'd been Aboveground, and he'd been here in the Underground for about twelve hours, which meant he'd been awake a total of twenty-six hours, longer then a full day, unfortunately it wasn't a full day Underground. Sora strength was waning, the body could only function so long and so well on no sleep. Surely there had to be a time when vampires had to sleep as well, maybe then he could find refuge and get a few hours of sleep. But then again… he cast another glance over his shoulder. If there were more people like this guy running around in the castle, out of their mind and raving, he doubted they got much sleep or that he would either.

A 'game' Sephiroth had called it.

Sora snorted. Yeah right. Some game. A whole lot of freaking fun he was having.

"Got ya!" The man shrieked, tackling Sora, where they both tumbled painfully to the ground. In the back of his mind, Sora was aware that he'd landed completely on his shoulder and that it had hurt like hell, the floor was, after all, a bunch of stones arranged together. But his main concern was the man on top of him, twisting him around as he cackled like a hyena, his shoulders shaking and eyes glowing brightly, fangs bared. Frantic, Sora fought him, railing against him with everything he had, but it was no use, his strength, even in a weakened state, was unearthly and he didn't budge, instead, reared back to sink his fangs into Sora's throat. his eyes shut, Sora prayed to anyone that could hear him for a miracle, he didn't want to die.

Someone heard him.

"Rargh!" A voice cried out, as the weight on top of him was lifted, something slamming into the wall. Not even having fully opened his eyes, Sora was up and running again, not bothering to look behind him to see just why he'd been spared, he could find that out later, not that he really wanted to know, it was probably another vampire in the same state of mind as the other, now both fighting over him like two starved dogs over a scrap of meat. Lovely.

The sound of fighting followed Sora as he continued to flee down the hall, eyes searching for any where to hide, and weapons or armor he could use, but if he stopped, that would give either vampire the chance to catch up with him, not a chance he was willing to give them. They were insane, not him.

But God, he was tired…

The hallway behind him grew silent, as he assumed the fight had ended, but then footsteps began trailing after him again, causing him to pick up the pace. If only he could rest for a minute and catch his breath…

"Sora!"

He skidded to a halt, whirling around to see the cause of his misery running after him.

"Riku!"

The silver haired male enveloped him in his embrace, kissing the top of his head as he sighed in relief,

"God, I was almost too late!"

Sora pushed him away, eyes looking around frantically,

"Riku, you have to get me to where there are more people! I'm dinner if I stay in this castle!"

Sadly, Riku shook his head.

"I can't. You have to remain on the playing field or else you lose the game." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I really can't even help you that much. I can't take you to safety, or help you leave the castle, or even show you somewhere where you can hide. If I do, you lose." He snorted, shaking his head, "Sephiroth is trying to turn us against each other. He told me if I surrendered you to him, he'd restore my humanity, and if you lose, he'll restore my humanity."

Sora took a step away from him, suddenly frightened by what he was hearing,

"What did you tell him?"

"I wanted to tell him where he could go, but told him to keep his offer, we were going to win this game together."

Heaving a sigh, Sora dropped his head,

"How are we suppose to win when you can't even help me?"

Hooking his thumb over his shoulder, Riku asked,

"Remember BloodThirsty back there? I can help keep them off of you. Grated, I can't kill them, but I can injure them, which will slow them down or make it to where they can't come after you for at least a few days." He stepped towards Sora, cupping the side of his face and gently running his thumb along the skin beneath Sora's eyes, "There are bags under your eyes…"

Sora slumped against him, closing his eyes in exhaustion,

"I haven't slept in almost twenty-seven hours… Not to mention I've been running from Psycho Boy back there for almost two hours. I'm tired."

Riku gently cradled him to his body,

"I may not be able to take you somewhere to hide you, but I can take you somewhere so you can at least get some sleep. If you don't get any sleep, you won't survive the next two and a half days."

Sora snorted,

"If I go to sleep, I'm likely to get bitten. No thanks."

Riku shook his head,

"No you won't, because I'll look after you. I'm not saying you'll be able to sleep long, because there are others just like him that are loose in the castle and searching for you, not to mention the ones that _haven't_ been starved for days that would kill simply because you're a free meal and they hate me."

Lifting weary eyes to meet green ones, Sora murmured,

"You mentioned something about my being able to sleep."

Riku smirked at the exhausted boy, the world around them fading into his bedchambers. He pointed to the bed,

"Lay down, get some sleep. I'll be right here." With a weak nod, Sora crawled into the bed, collapsing against the warm sheets and thick blankets. God, Riku's bed was comfortable… Riku crawled up next to him, sitting against the headboard and gently stroking Sora's hair with his free hand; Sora noted the bloody weapon Riku firmly grasped in his right hand.

"Is that a stake?"

Riku gave an affirmative nod,

"I borrowed it from Rikku. I can't kill anyone with it, but it'll slow them up." Leaning over, he placed a chaste kiss on Sora's soft cheek, "Go to sleep."

And with a sigh, Sora obeyed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Once again, Ansem stormed into the grand hall, glaring dangerously at the man lounging comfortably in one of the chairs on the platform.

"Sephiroth, you have really done it this time! I demand to know why you brought that human here when you know full well doing so broke rules! No human is to be brought to the Underground unless they are to be sentenced or there is a shortage of humans!"

Sephiroth gave him a casual glance, taking a sip of red liquid from a goblet,

"Some rules must be broken, old man, I would think you would have learned this by now."

Ansem stood over him, shaking in his barely contained fury.

"I demand an explanation."

"Riku told the truth." Sephiroth told him simply, shrugging, "He was double crossed which lead to the destruction of the entire village, and a vampire lied on him."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Demanded Ansem impatiently, and Sephiroth stared off into space, contemplating something not even Ansem could see.

"I… I'm not the most honorable of men, but you must admit there are times when even I must give in to chivalry." he turned his blue eyes to Ansem's gold ones, "I felt responsible for Riku's unwarranted punishment, and I'm attempting to fix it."

Ansem rolled his eyes,

"And just how is _this_ suppose to fix it?"

Sephiroth smirked,

"Why, with Riku's lover endangered, the boy is bound to turn against us-"

"You _want_ him to?" Demanded Ansem, incredulous.

"It's key to our straightening out this whole matter." Sephiroth informed him with a nod. "He turns against us, and I attack Sora as a warning to him, that if he continues, his one love dies. Of course, Riku will attack me, he has his promise to Sora to keep, to protect him from anything that would try to harm him. In attacking me, Riku would die in order to save Sora, and if the myth is correct, that should be enough to redeem his soul and restore his humanity."

Ansem crossed his arms over his chest,

"Sephiroth, this plan is bound to fail. We don't even know if one's humanity is restored when they are redeemed, they could merely finally be able to die. And what if Sora dies in this little Cat and Mouse game of yours? Hm? What then?"

Sephiroth shrugged,

"It's my guess that Riku would then commit suicide, and if he does- no harm no foul, am I right? I don't think Riku could live having lost the one he loves the most twice in his lifetime, that's enough to destroy any man."

Ansem placed a hand on his hip, raising an inquisitive eyebrow,

"Well, then, if Riku was lied on, who is responsible? That means we have another vampire to deal with at the moment."

Sephiroth's mouth quirked into an entertained smirk, as he lifted a finger to the older man,

"Ah, now there is the kicker! The name was conveniently missing from the report."

Ansem frowned,

"What do you mean 'missing'?"

Sephiroth smirk widened to a dangerous grin,

"Someone had it erased."

TBC

**Tenoko**: Dun, dun, DUUNNN!

**AJ**: You didn't have to end it there.

**Tenoko**: Why not? That was the perfect place to end it.

**AJ**: Maybe in your eyes. How is Sora going to survive in a castle full of vampires! And what if Sephiroth kills Riku and he simply does die? What happens to Sora?

**Tenoko**: See the 'TBC' above? It means: To Be Continued, which means you'll find out later.

**AJ**: I don't want to find out later, I want to find out _now_!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Me no ownie...

**AJ**: There's a lot of mystery shrouding Riku, isn't there?

**Tenoko**: Mystery always adds some interest to the story.

**AJ**: Sephiroth better kick some $$ when he finds out whose responsible for Riku's curse.

**Tenoko**: Everything will probably turn out fine; I normally end my stories with a happy ending.

**AJ**: Probably? You're not sure.

**Tenoko**: Are we every really sure about anything?

**Tenoko**: Everyone needs to go read the manga series Othello!

**AJ**: Reduced to shout-outs, are we?

**Tenoko**: Shut up.

Cursed

"I know you're in here..." A cracked voice sang eerily, the door to Riku's chambers opening slowly. Riku grabbed a dagger he kept under his pillow, raising it up to throw once the person appeared in full view. Squall stuck his head in the doorway, smirking in amusement at Riku, "Sup?"

With an irritated sigh and roll of his eyes, Riku set the dagger back down.

"Geez, Squall. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He demanded in a hushed whisper so as not to wake Sora.

Squall quietly approached the side of the bed, titling his head as he quietly observed the vampire and slumbering boy.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"Almost two hours." He told him softly.

Squall shook his head.

"It isn't safe to keep him in one spot for too long, half starved vampires are nearly tearing the castle apart looking for him, not to mention people like Seifer who are after him just for kicks."

"Seifer is after him?"

"And Seymour." He stated with a nod, then shrugged. "There may be more, those are the only ones I know of at the moment. Right now, Cloud and I have been working to lead them on a goose chase, even LuLu is helping out, but they'll probably come looking for you eventually, like I did, knowing that most likely the two of you are together."

Riku sighed heavily, leaning his head back against the wooden headboard.

"Why would they think to look for me?"

"It's common knowledge that you're in a relationship with him."

"Why is LuLu helping out? And how? She's never been human, so I wouldn't think she has any underlying feelings of loyalty to them."

Squall shrugged.

"Lulu's softhearted, despite her harsh exterior. She has a bunch of shadow puppets running through the castle, leading everyone on all kinds of goose chases." He motioned to Sora, "Just make sure to keep him moving. I'd leave here pretty soon if I were you. If I thought to look in your room, others will too."

Riku nodded.

"Alright. I'll let him sleep a few more minutes, then I'll wake him, now get lost; if there are vampires congregating in one place, others are bound to show up."

Squall nodded, and quickly left the room. Looking down at the slumbering brunette, Riku ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair, not wanting to have to wake him, but Squall was right, they didn't need to stay in one place for long amounts of time. Leaning over, Riku gently kissed Sora's cheek, running his lips over the tender flesh,

"Sora… you have to wake up, baby…" Sora frowned in response, his bottom lip jutting out in a cute pout, causing Riku to chuckle in amusement. Riku gently shook him, "C'mon Sora, you have to wake up, we need to get moving. I'll let you take another nap later."

Groggily, Sora forced his eyes open, lifting his head to stare at Riku in confusion,

"…Riku? What are you doing here?" He mumbled sleepily, rubbing one eye with his knuckle.

"We're in the Underground, remember?" Riku asked softly, attempting to jog his memory. "Sephiroth forced you to play a game of survival."

Frowning, Sora ran a hand through his hair, looking around,

"Are you sure that wasn't just part of my dream?"

Riku laughed,

"I'm sure." He pushed Sora towards the edge of the bed, "C'mon, we have to get moving. Squall and the others are trying to cover for us, but they can only do so much."

"Others?" Mumbled Sora, obviously not fully awake and comprehending all that Riku was telling him.

"I'll explain it all when we get somewhere safer." Sora merely nodded, his eyes drifting shut again as he leaned heavily against Riku for support. Riku couldn't say that he blamed him, the guy hadn't even gotten two hours of sleep in almost thirty hours. Pressing a solid object into the boy's palm, Riku told him, "Take this. You're going to need it if we're going to make it through this."

Sora frowned down at the object in his hand and then at Riku,

"This is a stake." He said dumbly, frowning in confusion.

Riku nodded.

"Yes. Though I can help you, I can't kill another vampire," He shook his head, "Only under certain rules could I, and we don't fall under those rules."

"I'm not marked." Sora stated quietly with a nod of his head, causing Riku to frown,

"Where did you learn about that?"

"The other Rikku." He told him with a yawn. "YuRiPa kept warning me not to let you mark me, I didn't know what it meant, and they explained it. Gippal marked Rikku because she was willing to become a vampire in order to stay with him."

Riku paused as he opened to the door to the hall, frowning over his shoulder at Sora, and then snorted, "Guess I was so distracted by what she was telling me I didn't notice." He paused. "So Rikku is marked, huh?" Turning to Sora, he reached out to cup the side of his face before dropping his hand down to his throat and finally to his shoulder, gazing thoughtfully at the area as he gently caressed it with his thumb through the fabric of Sora's shirt. "I had hoped to explain 'marking' to you myself…"

Sora frowned, covering Riku's hand with his own.

"Why?"

Riku softly kissed him, before smiling affectionately.

"It was my job, I think, to… educate you about marking. It's a sacred act between lovers and binds the two souls together for all eternity. It would mean you belong to me, just as I would belong to you." He smiled sadly. "You and I are involved, so it should have been me that told you."

"Did you plan on marking me?" Questioned Sora softly, causing Riku to smile fondly, touching their foreheads together,

"Dummy, it isn't something you plan, it just happens, usually in the heat of the moment."

A blush tainted the brunette's cheeks as he averted his gaze.

"Oh."

Riku stepped away, taking Sora's hand and intertwining their fingers as he turned back to the door, placing a finger to his lips in a silent message to the younger boy behind him. Sora nodded in understanding and they stepped cautiously out into the hall, Riku leading the way. They headed to the end of the hall, turning left onto another corridor with heavy wooden doors lining both sides. Sora took the time to take in the details of his surroundings, trusting Riku to keep him safe. All the suits of armor were black, something like Sora had never seen, the metal surfaces polished till he could see his reflection in them as they passed. There were several statues in every hallway, ranging from the basic form of a person to an elaborate portrayal of two creatures locked in an epic battle. He supposed that the figures of people were leaders of the past that had died or martyrs for the Underground league of the undead. They were all stunningly beautiful, even the men; Sora was beginning to realize that everyone in the Underground had an unearthly beauty about them, unlike anything he'd ever seen or even been able to imagine.

Perhaps it was a cruel irony, they appeared as though they were descendants from gods, but lived as though they were the spawn of demons. One woman caught Sora's eye, causing him to gasp in surprise and stop in his tracks as he gazed at her fragile beauty and mournful expression. Her long hair was in disarray, flailing about her wildly as though tossed in the wind, as she clutched a hand to her breast, covering her heart and holding her cloak firmly around her. Her full lips were parted in a whispered prayer, a tear trailing down her cheek as wide eyes stared out at him in fearful resolution.

"Her name is Desdemona." Riku whispered to him softly, stopping to gaze of the marble statue as well.

"She's beautiful." Whispered Sora; eyes never straying from that of the woman's. "Was she an Elder or something? And that's why there's a statue of her?"

Riku shook his head,

"Of course she wasn't an Elder, she was human."

Sora turned to him sharply, eyes wide in surprise,

"What!" He glanced back at the stone woman, brows drawn together in confusion, "B-but… why have a statue of her if she was human?"

"She died protecting a vampire." Riku informed him softly, "Whenever a person dies for a vampire, they are memorialized in a statue. Humans that die are portrayed in white marble, and vampires that die for the sake of another vampire, or even for the sake of a human, are portrayed in black marble."

"But why?" Puzzled Sora. "I don't understand? Why make a statue of a human?"

Riku turned to him, regarding him seriously,

"It's one of the things that we respect deeply, the giving of one's life for another. Life and death are sacred to the undead, because our lives revolve around them both." He shook his head, pulling on Sora's hand as they starting walking again, "Elders aren't made into statues, they have portraits hanging in different halls throughout the castle. A statue is an honor in memory of someone who made a sacrifice; portraits are merely for respect and historical purposes."

"So, it's a greater honor to die for a vampire then to be the leader of them?" Questioned Sora, and Riku nodded, before suddenly disappearing from sight, causing Sora to whirl around in confusion, where had he gone!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku glared angrily at Sephiroth, who smirked at him in amusement.

"You tell me not to interfere, and yet you do so yourself. Doesn't that fall under breaking the rules of the game?" Demanded the silver-haired boy.

Sephiroth released a bark of laughter, before narrowing his gaze at the boy,

"I initiated this game; I make the rules. I've interfere all I want, I'm simply making certain that you are not interfering in my game. I told you not to take the boy anywhere he could hide."

Riku crossed his arms over his chest,

"I didn't take him anywhere and hide him, I took him somewhere so he could get some sleep before having to run again. You can't expect him to win if he can't even get some sleep. I hardly think a two-hour nap falls under cheating. We _were_ found out, after all."

"You have more allies rallying to your cause then I would have presumed." The older man told him casually, flicking his wrist. "Why, aside from you, there are four other vampires that are attempting to help your little pet survive and win my game." He frowned. "Should he win, what fun is there in it for me?"

Smirking , Riku tilted his head to one side,

"What? Not getting enough sick pleasure out of watching an innocent boy be hunted like an animal? You must be more twisted then I thought."

Sephiroth glared at him, sitting up straight and leaning forward.

"You forget your place, boy." He snarled as invisible hands forced Riku down on to one knee, his head bowed. "I am your Elder, one who decides your fate from one day to the next, you dare to mouth off to me when I have so generously given you and your pathetic human the chance to prove yourselves? To have the chance to continue on in your relationship when it is _forbidden_? You ungrateful whelp!"

"I apologize!" Exclaimed Riku; the words ripping out of his mouth before he had the chance to stop them. Normally, Riku wouldn't apologize even if his own life were on the line, but things were different, Sora's life was on the line and if Riku made Sephiroth mad, things could go from bad to far worse in the blink of an eye. Hell, Riku would grovel and kiss the man's boots if that's what it took to keep Sora alive. "I meant no disrespect; I should not have said those things. My liege, forgive me, it is my own weakness that makes for me to lose my head and forget my tongue."

Appeased, Sephiroth reclined back casually, an amused expression once again sculpting his features.

"Good. Your apology is accepted." He waved Riku away. "Go back to your lover, but remember you can only help him so much." Riku stood, backing slowly out of the room with his head bowed, stopping when he heard Sephiroth's voice again. "Oh. And Riku?" Riku glanced up at him through lowered eyelids, noting the malicious grin stretched across them man's face. "Should you implore any of the other vampires for assistance, the deal is void and you and your lover lose the game."

Riku lowered his eyes again.

"I have asked for assistance from no one. Any that is given is given freely and voluntarily."

"Keep it that way."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora came to a screeching halt as a man in a trench coat stepped out of the shadows, smirking in amusement at him. Involuntarily, Sora took on step away from him. The man with blond hair and a scar crossing over his face held up his hand,

"Relax. I'm a friend."

"I hardly consider a vampire to be a friend." Sora spat.

The blond man sneered and tilted his head to one side,

"Then what do you consider Riku, I wonder?"

Sora narrowed his gaze at him, "Riku is an exception. Who are you and what do you want?"

The man smirked, giving a mock salute,

"The name's Seifer, and I'm simply here to offer some help." He told him, holding up a small apple. Sora frowned at the fruit, and the man continued. "Now, I can't just give this to you, as that would be interfering, but I can leave it for you to get yourself. I hardly think you'll survive three days if you don't eat something." At the mention of food, Sora's stomach growled loudly, causing him to blush in embarrassment as the other man laughed outright. Seifer set the apple down in front of him, "It isn't much, but it'll help. Food is hard to come by in this castle, given the fact that no one here eats it." He winked at Sora, before turning away, "See ya around, kid."

After he was gone, Sora warily approached the apple, noting nothing unusual about it. He picked it up, staring at it as though expecting it to explode or grow fangs and attack him. The apple did nothing. He tossed it from one hand to the other for a moment, but still the apple simply remained an apple.

"Hm. I guess all vampires aren't so bad after all." He stated, tucking the piece of fruit into his oversized pockets, and giving it a pat. "Since food is hard to come by, I'll save it for later when I'm _really_ in need of food."

"You…" A female began, causing him to whirl around in surprise. "must be the human everyone is scrambling around for."

Sora gaped at this dark woman whose beauty he'd never dreamed could exist. Her long black hair was up in a bun, long braids hanging down from it and tinkering hair ornaments decorating her inky tresses. Like all the other vampires, she was dressed in mostly black, a black dress that fell off the shoulders and had fur around the trimming, long sleeves with delicate lace on the ends, and the front of her skirt was held together with a massive amount of belts. The only truly odd thing about her appearance was the small stuffed animal she held to her side, cradling it as though it were a child. His eyes riveted to her face, and he frowned in confusion.

"Who are you?"

Her lavender colored lips curved in the barest hint of a smile.

"My name is Lulu. I, too, am attempting to assist you in this game of Sephiroth's."

He nodded, for once not doubting the words coming from a vampire's mouth. He pointed to the stuffed animal she held,

"What is that?"

She glanced down at the object, frowning as though confused.

"What's what? The moogle?"

Sora made a face.

"A moogle? What the heck is a moogle?"

She looked at him as though surprised by the question.

"You don't know? Don't they have moogles Aboveground as well?" Sora shook his head. "Oh. Pity. Moogles are magical creatures shrouded in mystery. They're shy around the living, but playful nonetheless. This is my…" She frowned, looking at the ground. "Oh, what's the word?" With a shrug, she lifted her gaze to his. "It's what I use to channel my energy through and cast spells. I'm a mage as well as a vampire."

Sora nodded. Sounded strange, but made perfect sense, in a weird sort of way. Why wouldn't she be a mage? Heck, he was in the world of vampires, so surely magic existed as well. He frowned at her just as she did at him,

"You… you've never been human, have you?" He asked quietly, and she shook her head.

"No, I haven't. I've been Aboveground one or two times, but decided not to go back after meeting a horrible man by the name of Henry VIII."

"The King of England?"

She nodded,

"Yes. Do you know him?"

Sora snorted,

"Of course not. He died some five hundred years before I was born. He's from the 1500's, I think, and I live in the year 2oo5. You'll find a lot has changed since your last visit Aboveground."

She shook her head,

"If they are still burning witches at the stake, I dare not attempt going about."

Sora laughed, shaking his head,

"They don't burn people at the stake anymore, it's illegal. And if you're a witch, you're a witch. Most people don't really believe in them because there's no such thing as magic Aboveground, but there are some people that believe they are witches. We still don't burn them at the stake."

She tilted her head to the side.

"Does your king still attempt to seduce young maidens?"

Again, Sora shook his head,

"There aren't any kings where I live. I live in the United States of America, where the people vote on what happens- it's called democracy. The people decide as opposed to a select few."

"You jest." She told him, narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

Sora shook his head.

"No. It's true. Ask Riku or Cloud or even Squall, they'll tell you."

"What happened to the monarchy?" She asked curiously.

"Well, other countries, like England and France, still live in a monarchy state, some live under dictatorship and communism, and others…" Sora frowned. "Those are the main forms of government I'm aware of. I know there are more but I can't think of them."

Lulu continued to frown at him,

"If Henry VIII is dead, how fares Cleopatra?"

Sora's jaw nearly hit the ground. Cleopatra! Wasn't she from the B.C. era!

"Cleopatra! THE Cleopatra?"

Lulu nodded as though she found nothing at all odd about her question.

"Yes. I believe she was Cleopatra XXVII, I could be wrong." She tilted her head to one side; "She took a lover by the name of 'Caesar', does that help any?"

Sora stared at her completely incredulous.

"I know about her, yeah." He admitted finally, scratching the back of his head. "But, Cleopatra's been dead for longer then Henry VIII, she died a LONG, LONG time ago, like millennias ago."

Lulu raised a skeptical brow,

"Are you sure?"

"Lu, she was human." Riku stated, appearing beside Sora suddenly. "Humans have short life spans, remember?"

Lulu sighed, brows knitting together.

"So I've heard, I just find it hard to believe that they only live for such short amounts of time. I mean, at most they live a hundred years, but even then they are useless. It's sad really; they have no choice but to lead such fragile lives."

Riku bowed respectfully to the black mage,

"We appreciate your help, Lulu, surely we would not have lived this long had you not interfered, which you didn't have to do, considering I didn't ask you to."

She waved at him.

"Nonsense. I decide for myself what is just and what should be done. Human or no, love is love, I will fight to protect such a sacred emotion, even if my assistance is not requested." She walked past them, further down the hall. "If you need me, give a whistle."

Sora watched in silence as the dark beauty disappeared into the shadows of the torch lit corridor, the echo of her footsteps fading into the silence. Sora turned to Riku, frowning,

"There are some interesting people in the Underground."

Riku laughed, taking him by the hand.

"You don't know the half of it."

Maybe it was sleep deprivation, but suddenly, a wild mood overcame Sora, and he couldn't help himself as he grabbed Riku, shoving him in a small alcove in the wall and kissed him as passionately as his body would allow. Riku didn't hesitate but for a moment, before grabbing Sora and kissing back, his tongue sliding into the younger boy's mouth, causing a moan to slip past his lips. Riku switched their positions, pressing Sora into the wall as he kissed him relentlessly. Sora's hand crept under Riku's shirt to caress well-toned muscles, the tips of his fingers brushing over Riku's nipple causing him to groan softly, grinding his hips against Sora's. The two of them were quickly growing frantic in their movements, impatient hands searching, groping, and fondling, and mouths met and tongues dueled.

"God, I want you…" Riku gasped finally, breathless and painfully aroused. Sora was clinging to Riku's body, moaning as they ground against each other, his thighs tight around Riku's hips, eyes dilated in desire. They were making love but for the clothes that restrained them.

"Riku… uh, please…" Sora begged, causing Riku's arousal to heighten. He smirked, nibbling on the younger boy's ear.

"What is it?" He whispered, hand slowly making its way down to the zipper of Sora's pants. "What do you want?"

"Ugn… you. God, I want you…"

That was a phrase Riku had dreamt of hearing spilling out of Sora's lips from the first day he'd met him. This was how he'd pictured him, panting for air, eyes dilated with desire, begging for Riku to end his sweet torture and make love to him. Who was he to deny his boyfriend's request?

'_If he wins, you'll have no interference from us… If he loses, however… he dies…' _

Sephiroth's words hit Riku like a bucket of cold water and he suddenly stopped his administrations, causing Sora to groan in frustration. Riku shook his head.

"We can't do this, at least not yet."

Sora looked at him as though he'd lost him mind.

"What!"

Riku shook his head.

"Think about it, Sora. There are people _hunting_ you, if we get into it right here in the hallway, we're most likely both going to die. Baby, I swear to you, that after this is over and we get to go back Aboveground, I'll take you home and make love to you till neither of us has the strength to move, but until then," He placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "You have to be patient so we can focus on winning."

Sora's head fell back as he groaned in irritation,

"Kill me now, just kill me now…" He lifted his head to look Riku in the eyes. "I don't know if I can take this, Riku, its like all of a sudden, making love to you is all I can think about, like if I don't get to touch you, feel you… I'll die. I need you that bad."

Riku narrowed his eyes, suddenly stepping away from Sora.

"It's Sephiroth."

Sora frowned in confusion.

"Huh?"

Riku turned away, running his hands through his hair and attempting to forget the image of a moaning, panting Sora beneath him.

"Sephiroth is messing with your emotions. Blocking your restraint so that your desire is no longer under control."

"So he's messing with my head?" Demanded the brunette, confused.

Riku shook his head.

"Not exactly. What you feel is real, your own emotions, own desire. Sephiroth only takes away your ability to restrain them, to keep them in check." He laughed, "Which is the reason you almost just jumped my bones a minute ago."

Sora narrowed his gaze at him.

"You didn't seem to be fighting me off any."

Riku shrugged.

"Why deny it? I want you just a bad as you want me."

Sora groaned again, giving Riku a pleading look.

"Then why do we have to wait!" The brunette whined, causing Riku to chuckle. He was never going to let Sora forget this moment, how he had jumped him and then practically begged Riku to make love to him right then and there, not caring if someone happened upon them.

"Because…" Riku began slowly, "making love heats the blood, the blood flows faster… vampires are attracted to hot blood, it would be like sending them an invitation to come and attack you, they could home in on us in a second.

"Alright, fine." Sora spat, crossing his arms over his chest, then sighed in defeat, dropping his head. "But now I've got a problem…"

Riku laughed, taking his hand and pulling him along after him.

"On that note, we're in the same boat, lover."

Sora scowled at the back of his head.

"We aren't lovers yet, Riku. You just denied me, remember?"

"For your protection, my pet." Riku stated, throwing Sora a smirk and a wink over his shoulder. "And besides, everyone keeps referring to you as my lover, why shouldn't I call you that?"

"Because I'm not? Let's try _that one_ on for size." Stated the brunette dryly.

Riku turned on him quickly, taking him in his arms and tilting his head back to gaze deeply into his eyes.

"But that's just it, Sora. As soon as we get back Aboveground, I intend to make us just that. I'll take you to my room and ravish you till you can't take it anymore." He smirked, running a hand through Sora's chestnut locks. "And then I'll do it again. And again. And again. And unless you tell me to, I won't ever stop."

Sora laughed.

"Are you that much of a sex addict that you could do it day and night nonstop?"

_No, I'm in love…_ Riku thought silently, but simply smiled and shook his head before releasing the younger boy; remaining quiet as they continued down the dark hallway. Riku hadn't expected for that simple confession to come to his mind, he hadn't even considered it an option to fall in love with Sora. Yes, in the back of his mind he knew he was destined to do so and had been falling for the boy since the first time he met him. Riku hadn't wanted to do so because he knew how it would end. Sora would die. All humans die, and Sora was no exception. While Sora died, Riku would live on… forever. Could Riku really bear to fall in love with Sora, only to end up losing him? Could he bear _not_ to fall in love with him?

TBC

**AJ**: Aww… Riku's in love! How sweet!

**Tenoko**: Yeah, well, it _is_ a romance fic.

**AJ**: Shutup! It's still sweet.

**Tenoko**: Ah, yes, but the thing is, is _Sora_ falling for _Riku_?

**AJ**: Of course he is! Sora nearly begged for them to get it on in the hall!

**Tenoko**: That's lust, sweetie, there's a difference.

**AJ**: Well, why wouldn't you consider it love?

**Tenoko**: Remember how Rikku said that vampires are unintentionally seductive? You don't have to be in love with someone to want them.

**AJ**: (_scowls_) You would tell me that…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

**AJ**: You're working on a second KH fic?

**Tenoko**: Yeah.

**AJ**: What's it called?

**Tenoko**: At Second Glance.

**AJ**: When are you going to post it?

**Tenoko**: Either when I finish this one or when I finish my Gundam Wing fic.

Riku had disappeared from sight again. Simply vanished into thin air. He did every couple of hours or so, and afterwards always said that Sephiroth had wanted to talk to him, but each time he came back, the silver-haired male had only seemed more and more put out. It wasn't so much that Sephiroth wanted to talk with Riku as much as he wanted to _annoy_ Riku. Or at least, that was what Sora speculated.

Sora had only a little over a day left to survive and he was home free. Currently, he was about to stave to death and fall asleep where he stood all at one time. Taking the apple Seifer had given him out of his pocket, he dusted it off before taking a bite out of it, nearly choking when Sephiroth appeared directly in front of him.

"Hello." The walking image of male perfection greeted with a sly grin.

Sora shot him an irritated look.

"Back at you." he commented dryly, taking another bite of his apple. It tasted kinda… different, but he figured it was most likely because apples from Underground were different from those Aboveground. He raised a curious brow in question. "Aren't you supposedly talking with Riku?"

Sephiroth placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

"No. I needed to get Riku somewhere so I could talk with you for a moment this time. You must understand, waiting around for this game to end and making sure no rules are being broken can get very boring. Especially when the game last three days." He tilted his head to one side, observing Sora with a frown. "I have to find someway to amuse myself while waiting for you to either lose or for the deadline to be reached." His frown deepened as Sora took another bite of the apple. "Where did you get an apple?"

Sora hesitated, not wanting to get the man responsible in trouble.

"I found it."

Sephiroth snorted.

"I _highly_ doubt that as no one in the castle actually _eats food_. Who gave it to you?" He demanded again, causing Sora to sigh.

"A man named Seifer offered it to me. He set it down for me to take if I chose to. I picked it up."

Sephiroth's expression instantly darkened and he held out his hand.

"Give it to me."

Frowning in confusion, Sora raised an inquisitive brow,

"Huh?"

Sephiroth huffed in impatience.

"The apple. Now."

Not sure what else to do, Sora placed the half eaten apple in the gloved hand of the older man, watching as Sephiroth inspected in closely, before it burst into flames, and Sephiroth's mouth pinched together in a furious frown.

"Hey!" Cried Sora, watching as his only source of food burnt to a crisp. Sephiroth dusted his hand off on his coat before pointing to Sora.

"_Don't move_ from _this_ spot until you see either me or Riku again, understood?"

Sora's head suddenly throbbed and he nodded, reaching up to grip his head as it pulsed in dull pain. Seeing the boy's actions, Sephiroth cursed under his breath and disappeared from sight as well. Sora hardly noticed the other man's sudden disappearance, too distracted by the searing pain that made him crumble to his knees on the stone floor, griping his head with both hands. What was happening?

A wave of nausea hit him and the world began to sway like a boat on the turbulent sea's waves. A groan escaped him as he screwed his eyes shut, willing for the room to stop moving. It didn't stop. As he opened his eyes again, the room began to spin and he felt even sicker, certain he was about to vomit what little bit of the apple he'd just eaten. His vision blurred around the edges as Riku's words came back to him. _It isn't safe to stay in one spot…_ Struggling to his feet, and repressing the urge to gag, Sora slumped against the stonewall, leaning against it as he tried to focus one putting one foot in front of the other, instead of the castle that was spinning around him.

The marble statues suddenly came to life around him, stepping down from their foundation to purposefully walk towards him with dark smiles and gleaming eyes. A cool hand grabbed his arm from behind, causing him to jerk around in alarm, facing Desdemona's white marble features. Her once sorrowful face was contorted in anger and evil desires, her full lips pulled back in a grin that revealed sharp fangs. He jerked away from her with an alarmed cry, bumping into another statue that had also become animated. Sora lashed out as two stone hands reached out to grab him, his fist smashing through the stone and causing the statue to crumble to a fine powder at his feet. He stared at it in shock; unable to believe he'd just destroyed a marble statue with a single blow. He wasn't so lucky just yet. The dust began to move, coming back together take it's previous form.

Without hesitation, Sora took off down the hall, attempting to run in as much of a straight line as the rocking castle would allow. Suits of armor reached out with metallic hands to grab him, sightless eyes watching him as he ran. Portraits hanging on the wall leered down at him; statues continued to chase him. His head continued to pound. The stone figures called out for him, cold unfeeling lips forming the syllables of his name. Sora attempted to run faster, stumbling and falling to the ground. His vision was blurring more, turning black around the edges as the ground shook violently beneath him.

A hand grabbed him violently, pulling him to his feet and turning him around. Further disoriented by the sudden action, Sora attempted to focus on one of the bobbing, blurred images of Riku that danced in front of his eyes; the background around them fading to darkness. Riku's stone lips parted to reveal dripping marble fangs; Sora weakly attempted to him off as Riku took him in his embrace, lowering his head.

Sora may have been sick out of his mind, but he wasn't so far gone not to realize Riku had every intention of sinking those sharp fangs into Sora's neck. Panicked, Sora attempted to fight him off more frantically, while Riku only cooed in his ear, making soft shushing noises and promising that everything would be all right…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku frowned as a furious Sephiroth suddenly appeared in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

"The game is forfeit, take you human and leave this place." He ordered tersely, causing Riku's blood to run cold in his veins.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Sephiroth frowned in impatience.

"You will find out soon enough. Go. I have more pressing business to see to at this time." He told him, turning away as the world around them dissolved into Riku's own bedroom Aboveground. A crash in the hallway sent Riku into action, causing him to run from the room to find Sora in a crumbled heap on the floor.

The brunette was struggling to his feet, lifting his face to reveal milked over eyes that caused Riku to gasp. The young boy appeared to be fighting off invisible hands, swaying on his feet and swinging weakly at empty space. Sora's back was to him as he stumbled backwards and into Riku waiting arms that kept him from falling. Riku turned the boy around, pain griping his heart as the brunette watched him through milky eyes, feebly fighting him off.

Riku could smell the foul odor of poison coursing through the brunette's blood. The poison was strong and without help, Sora would only live a few more hours. It was obvious to Riku what he would have to do should he wish for the innocent human to live, but there was the chance that if he tried, neither one of them would survive. A tremor of pain passed through the brunette in his arms and Riku steeled his resolve, dipping his head to Sora's neck, shushing him in an attempt to calm him.

"Everything will be fine, Sora… I won't let anything happen to you…"

He led Sora into the bedroom, getting him on the bed, and standing between the boy's thighs as he quickly sunk his fangs into the boy's neck, nearly gagging as the contaminated blood began to flow into his system. The blood would have to be drained so Sora's body could replace it with healthy blood. The problem came in with that Riku couldn't drink all the blood at once or else he would kill Sora, but drinking all the blood, even in intervals, without somehow removing it from his own body would end up killing Riku as well. With a groan, Sora fell unconscious, slumping against Riku as the silver-haired male's own vision began to blur, tears stinging his eyes as the poison overwhelmed his senses.

Riku withdrew his fangs, pushing Sora back against the plush pillows before turning quickly and retching all over the rug that lay next to the bed. The rejected substance was nothing like Riku had ever seen, it was black ooze that was sticky and had vapors that burned his eyes. The entire room smelt of bad blood, causing Riku to retch again, the force of the spasm forcing him to his hands and knees. He wasn't even throwing up blood, he wasn't sure what it was, but he knew the poison now coursing through his own veins was the cause of it; he had to find someway to drain himself as well…

He pulled himself to his feet, most of his weight lying on the mattress next to Sora as he took the stake still tightly gripped in the brunette's hand. God, he had to be suicidal to be doing all of this. And the irony of it was that if Riku died, even if it was to save Sora, he would simply be dead without the chance for redemption because Riku hadn't died for 'the one', someone he had marked. Being undead came with too many damn rules. The vampire cried out in pain as he stabbed the stake through his own shoulder, causing the blood to pour freely from the fresh wound, soaking into the sheets and spilling out onto the floor. Riku didn't remove the weapon, lest the wound began to heal and the blood would cease to drain. Riku was so dead. There was no way in hell he could possibly survive this. Rolling his head over to look at the angelic face of the human that now lay in a fitful sleep beside him, Riku smiled. His death would be worth it so long as Sora lived.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rikku cried out in alarm as Gippal suddenly appeared in front of her, griping her arms tightly.

"Gippal!"

"Rikku, you have to go over to Riku's apartment now!" He told her sharply, causing her to frown at the fear and desperation she heard in his voice and saw in his eyes.

"What's wrong!"

Gippal shook his head.

"There isn't time to explain. Just go NOW! I'll be there soon." He faded slightly before coming back into focus. "And take all your first aid stuff with you." He added before disappearing all together.

Rikku didn't hesitate in running down the hall, beating on both of the other girls' doors.

"Yunie! Paine! Emergency! Something bad has happened with Riku and Sora!" She yelled, running down the hall and flinging open the closet, grabbing up all the medical supplies they kept there. Yuna and Paine came running out into the hallway, eyes wide with fear.

"What's happened?" Demanded Paine and Rikku shook her head, handing one bag to Yuna as she began throwing more supplies into another.

"I don't know, but Gippal said we had to get over there, and I know it's something bad!" She turned to head to Paine. "Paine, go grab some weapons, we may need them. Gippal just mentioned medical supplies, but you never know when there might be a sprawl."

The dark girl disappeared down the hall and Yuna knelt next to her cousin.

"But, why are they back? The deadline isn't for another few hours, since Sora had a whole day left to remain Underground."

Rikku stood to her feet, grabbing up extra towels and shaking her head.

"I don't know. I don't care. All I know is it's bad!"

--------

They had to kick the door to Riku's apartment, the smell of blood instantly overwhelming their senses. Yuna places a hand over her mouth as she gagged and Rikku rushed forward, calling out to either boy. Paine took a moment to observe the state of the apartment.

"No sign of forced entry or a struggle." She commented casually, pausing when they heard Rikku release a strangled cry as she entered the bedroom down the hall. Both girls took off after her, stopping in the doorway as the pungent odor nearly knocked the breath out of them. The sight before them was one that explained little. Blood and black ooze covered the floor beside the bed, the sheets around Riku soaked in the rich red liquid, obviously the source of the large puddles of blood staining the sheets and rug. Sora lay beside him on the bed, his face drained of all color, contrasting sharply with the dark hue of the sheets.

The three women cautiously approached the bed, Paine growling as she noted the teeth marks in the side of the young boy's neck.

"He went back on his word!" She snapped, retrieving a stake from her side. Rikku shook her head furiously.

"No! Riku wouldn't do that! Not to Sora! There has to be an explanation we aren't aware of." She pointed to the stake in Riku's shoulder. "Look! That's self-inflicted! If someone wanted him dead, they'd have stabbed him in the heart, with that wound, he may bleed to death, but it's unlikely."

"Sora was poisoned." Gippal stated, suddenly appearing in the room carrying a large box. "It's my guess that Riku attempted to drain the poisoned blood from Sora's body, and then remove the poison from his own body by stabbing himself with a stake." As he talked he was removing bags of blood from the box, hanging them from the headboard. "They'll need a blood drip if we want either of them to survive." He glanced at Yuna and Rikku. "You'll have to do the drips, I don't know anything about it."

Yuna immediately nodded, going over to Sora's side of the bed and beginning to work. Paine reached out to grab Rikku's wrist as she began to do the same for Riku, causing the blonde to look up in confusion.

"I say we let him die or kill him now. It's Riku's fault Sora's even in this shape, with him gone it's one less vampire to worry about."

Angry, Rikku slapped Paine's hand away, removing the stake from the bleeding boy's shoulder.

"I will NOT let him die or let anyone kill him. Dammit Paine! Riku is _willing_ to _die_ to _save_ Sora! If we weren't here to help, he _would_ die!" She nearly yelled in frustration, calming as a pale hand weakly grabbed her own wrist, dull green eyes opening and attempting to focus on her face.

Riku's mouth worked silently for a moment before his voice came out in a raspy whisper.

"Sora… poisoned…blood…" He gasped for air for a moment, as every set of eyes in the room focused intently on him. "Drained… twice…" He gave a feeble shake of his head. "Gone." He coughed violently, for a moment, causing tears to well up in Rikku's eyes to see him in such a pitiful state. "Tell…S-S-sss…"

"Sora." She stated, trying to help him out, and he gave a weak nod, attempting to continue.

"…I'm…so…rry…" Another fit of coughs shook him before his head sunk back into the pillow as he released a deep sigh, his eyes closing.

"Is… is he… dead?" Asked Yuna in a tearful voice.

Paine reached across Rikku to check the vampire's pulse, before shaking her head.

"No. He's just unconscious." She stepped back, looking down as something 'squished' beneath the heel of her boot. She sneered. "This must be what happens when a vampire gets a hold of bad blood."

Gippal was standing outside the room, covering his mouth and appearing very green.

"I can't stay. It's too…" He gagged. "Much." He finished, disappearing from sight. Paine wrinkled her nose at the smells that dominated the room. It was worse then anything she'd ever encountered, and for a vampire's nose, which was particularly sensitive to the scent of blood… well, it was no wonder Gippal had nearly gotten sick just from the smell of it.

"I'll clean up the room while you two work on them. The last thing we need is for them to get some form of infection from a contaminated room." She stated, throwing towels on the disgusting mess underneath her boots. The mess would have to be cleaned and then the towels would have to be burned. It wouldn't be exactly smart to throw away blood soaked towels; other people would get a hold of them and with that much blood, it would be quick to catch on that someone had been murdered, and hard to explain that everything was fine. She shook her head as she soaked the towels in the red and black mess; the life of a slayer was never dull, that was for sure.

---------

It was three more days before either Riku or Sora stirred fro their sleep; Sora being the first one to open his eyes. He turned his head to one side, noting the sleeping blonde slumped in a chair in a corner and the brunette curled up in the window seat. Paine stepped up beside him as he tried to sit up, a strong up wrapping around his shoulders and aiding him to a sitting position.

Sora tried to speak, opening his mouth, but no words would come out. His throat felt like sand paper, his tongue thick and unmanageable. Paine seemed to understand, and a shadow of a smile graced her features.

"It's okay. You're safe. You're a Riku's apartment and you're sick." Frowning, Sora shook his head to argue with her, making her smile broaden slightly as she nodded her head. "Yes, you are. Riku is sick, too, but we're taking care of both of you." She stated, her eyes drifting to the other male nearly in a coma in the bed beside him. Sora's head rolled around to look at him, eyes widening before he looked back at Paine, shaking his head once more, hand coming up to touch the tender spot on his throat. She raised a surprised brow. "You remember him biting you?" He nodded, and she continued. "Riku bit you, yes. But he had to in order to help you, which is why he's sick now, too. Someone poisoned you, Sora. Do you understand?" Groggily, he shook his head, eyelids suddenly drooping. "Someone poisoned you. Riku bit you so that you wouldn't have the poison anymore, but that he would. We came to make sure neither of you died." She shook him as he eyes drooped closed again, causing him to open his eyes once more, attempting to focus on her words as she spoke. "Sora, pay attention, this is important. Riku _saved_ you."

At that, Sora was finally able to find his voice, croaking out a single word.

"Why?"

Her smile turned more genuine and almost amused.

"Because he loves you."

Sora was swept away back into the word of oblivion, and Paine laid him down against the clean sheets they had put on the bed, brushing his hair out of his face.

"How's our patient?" Yuna asked softly, coming up to stand beside her friend.

Paine dropped her hand to her side.

"He regain consciousness for a minute, but then passed out again."

"How long till they are both well enough to at least get out of bed?"

Paine shrugged.

"Probably a few more days. If they both wake up by then."

Yuna's frown deepened.

"Well, whatever happens, wait until they are both completely well before telling Sora the news."

Paine frowned.

"But, there are people out looking for him now."

Yuna shook her head.

"If they ask, we haven't seen him. He doesn't need anymore stress on him until he at least gets better."

Paine nodded in agreement, turning back to look at the slumbering pair.

"You're right. Neither one of them ever gets a break, do they?"

Yuna shook her head.

"No. That would be too easy."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku slowly opened his eyes, frowning as he stared up at his own ceiling, not sure how he'd gotten there. His brain was fuzzy and he couldn't think. What day was it? Why was he where he was? What had happened? Wasn't he suppose to be dead?

A blonde woman's face appeared, smiling down at him as she whispered,

"Hiya Tiger." He frowned in confusion at the face. He knew her. He knew he knew her. He just couldn't remember how he knew her or even what her name was. "It's Rikku." She told him, and his brain agreed after a moment of contemplation. "You've been asleep for nearly a week." She told him with a soft giggle, seemingly being careful of her volume. Riku frowned at her in confusion. A week? What for?

Things slowly began to fall into place as the fog that had settled over his brain began to lift. Sora had been taken to the Underground to play a game of survival. Sephiroth said the game was forfeit, and they'd been transported back to Riku's apartment. He remembered the image of Sora stumbling over himself and fighting off invisible monsters with eyes milked over and unseeing…

"Sora?" He questioned, forcing the word out through parched lips.

The blonde giggled again, pointing to something beside him.

"He seems content to use you as a pillow."

Frowning Riku turned his head to see a brunette head laying comfortably on his shoulder, the rest of the boy's body curled up against his own, an arm wrapped around Riku's midsection. The sound of the boy's deep breathing and the steady beat of his heart causing relief to flood over Riku, making tears sting his eyes as he closed them. Sora was alive. He'd been able to save him after all.

A hand smoothed his hair away from his face, causing him to open his eyes again. Rikku smiled down at him fondly.

"Get some sleep. We're here if you need us."

Riku merely nodded, closing his eyes as he hugged Sora's warm body closer to his own and drifted back off to sleep.

--------------------

Rikku sighed heavily as she plopped down on the couch in Riku's living room. Playing nursemaid could be exhausting. Paine had gone home to at least get out of the apartment for a little while, and Yuna was fast asleep in the recliner. Riku and Sora would mostly likely continue to sleep without waking up, so she could easily catch herself a quick nap… Grabbing the afghan off the back of the couch, Rikku curled up on the sofa, using her arm as a pillow. After being awake looking after the two patients in the next room for the past week, a nap sounded really good…

-----------------------

Sora sat up in bed, scratching the back of his head as he looked around in confusion. This almost looked like Riku's room in his apartment Aboveground, but the last thing Sora remembered, he'd been in the Underground. He glanced beside him, surprised to see Riku fast asleep next to him, one arm still slung over Sora's waist. Sora frowned in confusion at Riku's half dressed state and the bandages covering his shoulder. Sora, too, only had on a pair of baggy pajama pants. He shook Riku's unbandaged shoulder, trying to get him to wake up.

"Riku. Wake up." Riku frowned in his sleep, his grip on Sora's waist instinctively tightening. Sora laughed and shook him again. "Riku… wake up!"

With a groan, the silver-haired male groggily opened one eye, pushing himself up onto his elbow; he opened both eyes fully, frowning at the boy who'd woken him up.

"Sora?"

Sora nodded.

"Yeah, it's me. I think we're at your house. How'd we get here?" Riku attempted pushing himself up to a sitting position, yelping in pain as he used his bad arm. Sora placed his hands on his shoulders as if to steady him. "Easy. You're hurt, try not to use your right arm." Sora helped Riku into a sitting position, ending up nearly sitting in the other boy's lap as they watched each other with similar looks of confusion.

Riku opened his mouth to speak.

"What-" His voice cracked. "What do you remember?"

Sora shook his head.

"I dunno. It's all kinda fuzzy. You left and Sephiroth showed up, he took away the apple I was eating-"

Riku frowned.

"Where'd you get an apple?"

Sora shrugged.

"Some guy named Seifer offered it to me." He paused when Riku began glaring. "Something wrong?"

The glare disappeared, and Riku waved his good hand.

"Nothing. Go on."

"Well, my head began hurting and Sephiroth told me to stay put until either him or you showed up again. He suddenly seemed really mad all of a sudden." Sora admitted with a frown, before shrugging. "Well, after that, everything got really weird. The castle started like shaking and the marble statues came to life and started chasing me through the castle, even the suits of armor tried to grab me as I passed." He shook his head, a deep frown adorning his usually serene features. "Then you were there, only, you were marble, too…" He stopped talking causing Riku to frown.

"What? What happened then?"

One of Sora's hands came up to touch his own neck.

"You bit me!" Sora exclaimed accusingly.

Riku shook his head furiously.

"It isn't like you think! Someone poisoned you! That's why you thought the castle was shaking and that the statues were alive! You would have died! I had to get the poison out of your system somehow, so I did the only thing I could think of." He averted his gaze, guiltily. "I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't ever let anything hurt you, not even me."

"You did it… to save me, she said." Sora told him slowly, causing Riku to look up again, frowning.

"Who said?" He demanded. Sora shook his head.

"I don't remember. I just remember a woman's voice. She said you bit me to save me. That we were both sick now because I'd been poisoned, and you were sick because you tried to drain my body of the poison. I asked her why…"

Curious, Riku tilted his head to one side.

"What did she say?"

Sora met his gaze, a blush tainting his cute cheeks; he shook his head, looking away.

"N-nothing… it was probably just another part of the hallucination."

"Well, what'd she say?" Prodded Riku, smirking in amusement at the way even the tips of Sora's ears were turning red.

"She, um, said that um…" He gave a nervous laugh. "You know, it's all so fuzzy, I can't even remember." He told him hurriedly, moving to get off the bed. Riku grabbed his arm, refusing to let him move as he smirked at him in amusement.

"If you didn't remember, you wouldn't be blushing like you are. C'mon. What'd she say?"

Sora kept his eyes focused on the floor, refusing to look at Riku.

"She said… she said you loved me."

Riku grin disappeared as he felt his own cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Oh." Was all he could think to say. God, did he feel stupid. Oh? What kind of a response was 'oh'?

Sora forced an embarrassed laugh, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, crazy right?"

"You might be surprised." A female laughed, causing them both to jerk the heads towards the doorway, where Rikku and Yuna stood casually leaning against opposite sides of the doorframe. "You boys had a pretty crazy night from what we understand." The blonde laughed. Sora got off of Riku, sliding off the side of the bed.

"Well, then maybe the two of you can fill in some holes for us that we can't seem to remember."

Riku threw the covers off of his legs, holding out his hand to Sora.

"Give me a hand." Sora helped his boyfriend from the bed, allowing the silver-haired male to lean against him as they made they're way into the living room.

"It's good that you're both up and moving around. You've been asleep for well over a week." Yuna told them, causing them to both stop and stare at her.

"A week!" They cried in unison, causing both females to laugh.

"Come sit down and we'll talk." Rikku told them, taking a seat on the rug in the living room. Both boys made their way to the couch, collapsing against it as though the short walk from the bedroom to the living room had simply worn them out. "Okay. Riku, tell us what you remember, since we know what Sora remembers."

Riku frowned.

"Okay. Sephiroth transported me to the main hall, and I couldn't leave, so I sat down waiting until I could. He showed up again shortly afterwards, telling me that the game was forfeit and to take Sora and go back Aboveground. I could tell something was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me what, instead he said he had something more important to deal with." Riku shrugged. "Then I was here. I heard something in the hall, and found Sora fighting off nightmares." His frown deepened, and he rested his chin on his hands. "His eyes… they were all milked over, and I knew he could see me, but it was _me_ he was seeing. I could smell the poison in his blood, and knew he didn't have long before it would kill so I did the only thing I could think of."

"You bit him and tried to drain the blood." Yuna stated softly, and Riku nodded.

"Yeah. I knew I couldn't do it all at once or else Sora would die, and I might die as well. I got him in the bed before suddenly throwing up this… _stuff_. It was all black and horrible smelling; it was _awful_. I knew it wasn't the blood, because I could feel the poison inside me, and knew I had to get rid of it if I wanted to be around long enough to drain Sora again. I took the stake I'd given him that I'd taken from Riku and stabbed it through my shoulder. I just needed the blood to drain out of me enough so I could drain him again, at least one more time. I knew his body would replenish any blood he needed, so at that point, I wasn't too worried anymore, I knew he was past the imminent danger. Then I was worried about me. Though the blood had poisoned me, I needed good blood as much as he did, and I couldn't get to any, so I was certain I was going to die." He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "But that was okay, because I knew I would die having kept my promise of protecting Sora, and I was okay with that." He looked up again, shrugging. "And that's the last thing I remember."

Rikku clapped her hands together.

"Well then, we'll tell you what we know. Gippal came and got me, saying you were back and something bad had happened, that I had to head over here right away and bring all my medical supplies." She blushed and scratched the back of her head. "We kinda had to break in your door in order to get in her, but we already replaced it so no worries, right? Anyways. Um, we found you and Sora in your room just as Gippal showed up with bags of blood from the blood bank, so we immediately got you each on a drip and bandaged up Riku's shoulder." She shrugged. "And that's the end of our story. Since then we've been trying to take care of you until you woke up. But now that you are awake, we're going to go home and take baths and catch up on some sleep. Sora, there's soup and easy to fix stuff in the kitchen." She paused as she reached the door, stopping to turn and face him again. "Oh. And Sora? The woman you talked to was Paine." She smiled. "She may act tough, but she's really just a romantic at heart, like any woman."

"Romantic?" Questioned Sora; frowning in confusion as a blush tainted his cheeks. She nodded.

"Yeah. Telling you that Riku risked his life to save your because he loves you." She smiled again. "It's romantic."

TBC

**AJ**: So, you've got two KH fics out, huh?

**Tenoko**: Yeah, halfway through writing this chapter I had to post Second Glance, I couldn't help it, I'm impatient.

**AJ**: What about your Gundam Wing fics?

**Tenoko**: Ugh. Taking a break! I finished the one I was working on and I am NOT starting another one for a while! I am burnt out on writing GW fics. I'm going to focus on these KH fics for now.

**AJ**: Well, you're doing a nice job.

**Tenoko**: Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

**AJ**: So is the story almost over?

**Tenoko**: Um... about halfway. Give or take.

**AJ**: Oh, um, okay. So you aren't going to just hurry up and end it are you?

**Tenoko**: No.

**AJ**: Hey what's up with FFN and editing your chapters, anyway?

**Tenoko**: I dunno, but everytime I put a cuss word, the durn system erases it. Cause like where in other chapters Kairi mentions something about her and Sora being buddies, the Fword is suppose to be there. So I think I had to put Fbuck, and readers have to ignore the 'b'. And then in At Second Glance, it edited out the shword, go figure. So now it says just 'Oh .'

Cursed

An awkward silence fell over Sora and Riku after Rikku had left and they sat alone together in the apartment.

Sora let out a jaw popping yawn, causing Riku to smirk at the brunette.

"Sleepy?" He asked, chuckling in amusement.

Sora blinked a few times before nodding with a grin.

"I dunno why, I mean, we've been asleep for days."

Riku released his own yawn as well, before stretching like a cat.

"We're probably still fighting off the effects of the poison; I think it's natural for it to take a while to get back to normal."

Sora nodded, standing to his feet.

"I'm going lay back down. Are you coming?"

Riku gave a sleepy nod, suddenly feeling drained.

"Yeah. Help me in there."

Sora helped Riku to his feet and together they made their way into the bedroom, Sora supporting a greater portion of Riku's weight. When they we in bed, silently, they curled up together, Sora snuggling in Riku's side, his head laying on the silver-haired male's uninjured shoulder. Riku rubbed his thumb over Sora's shoulder in a lazy pattern, further lulling the brunette into a quiet slumber.

"Hey, Riku?" The brunette mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true what she said?" He asked softly, a mere whisper in the large silent room.

"Is what true?" Riku questioned, frowning in an attempt to stay awake and answer the boy's question.

"That you... risked your life for me... because-" He yawned. "You're in love with me?"

Riku swallowed the hard lump that suddenly formed in his throat, screwing his eyes shut.

"Yeah... it's true."

Sora yawned again, snuggling further into Riku's side.

"Oh. Okay." He paused a minute. "Good-night Riku."

The silver haired male breathed a sigh of relieve, blaming Sora's lack of reaction on sleep.

"Good-night... Sora."

They sat comfortably on Riku's couch, watching a movie and killing time. The truth was, they were both nearly back to normal, well, except for Riku whose arm was still in the process of healing, though it was healing much faster than Rikku had anticipated.

Squall suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, chuckling as he took in the sight of the two males dressed in pajama pants in front of the TV.

"You look as though you're really suffering."

The two males grinned at him.

"Hi Squall!" Greeted Sora, waving. "What brings you here?"

"The two of you." he hesitated, placing his weight on his back foot and putting a hand on his hip. "So how are you?"

Sora shrugged.

"I'm all but fine, now, but Rikku and Yuna insisted that I stay here another day just to be sure, so basically I'm simply looking after Riku."

The boy in question cut his eyes at Sora.

"Which you don't need to do, since I'm perfectly fine on my own." He balled up his right fist. "My shoulder is the only thing that hasn't completely healed; that'll take a few more days."

"Why not go back Underground and soak in the springs, so that in a few Aboveground hours, you'll be as good as new?" Suggested Squall.

Riku shot him an irritated look, his left eye twitching slightly.

"I am NEVER going back Underground so long as I have a say in the matter."

Disappointed, Squall sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." He admitted, causing both boys to glare at him. Squall held up his hands. "Don't look at me like that! I'm just the messenger! Sephiroth and Ansem gave the order. You're to come back Underground, chill at the hot springs, and then confront Seifer about what he did to Sora."

Sora frowned in confusion, ever naive.

"What Seifer did to me?" He echoed. "Seifer didn't do anything, he tried to help me. He was the one that gave me that apple!"

Squall chuckled, shaking his head.

"You have one hour before you have to be back Underground." He told Riku before disappearing.

Riku turned to Sora who was still frowning in confusion.

"Sora, Seifer is the one who made you sick."

Sora shook his head.

"But he was nice to me! He gave me that-"

"That apple was how he made you sick." Riku interrupted. "The apple was poisoned. Seifer played a dirty trick in order to try and kill you, which is why Sephiroth said the game was forfeit."

"But... but why? Why would he want to try and kill me? I don't even know him!"

Riku shook his head, smirking at Sora's innocence.

"You don't have to know him. Seifer hates all humans, most vampires too, but especially those that associate themselves with humans."

Sora's shoulders drooped as he frowned slightly.

"I'm causing you all kinds of problems, aren't I?"

Riku laughed, dipping his head to kiss Sora's neck.

"A price I'm glad to pay so long as you're what I get in return."

Sora laughed, pushing him away.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go home?"

Riku pressed into him again, wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist as he continued kissing the his neck.

"I am home."

Unintentionally, Sora tilted his head to one side to allow Riku greater access.

"Underground, I mean, not just you're apartment."

Riku merely smiled against the tender flesh of his boyfriend's neck, but frowned when someone knocked on the door.

Ugh. So much for entertaining the naughty thoughts that had been buzzing through his head; all of them ending up with Sora panting Riku's name.

Sora laughed at Riku's sudden annoyance towards their visitor, pushing the other male off of him and heading towards the door. Sora threw a 'behave' over his shoulder at the scowling male.

Sora barely got the door unlocked before Rikku came barreling in, slamming the door shut behind her and leaning against it with a wide grin on her face.

"How's it going?" She chirped.

Riku crossed his arms over his chest, scowling at the blonde.

"It _would_ be heading towards the bedroom had you not decided to drop in."

Rikku laughed, wagging her finger at him.

"Trying to seduce Sora so soon? Shouldn't you at least wait till your arm heals first?"

A wicked grin stretched out across Riku's face, narrowed eyes turning to Sora.

"Hear that? Tomorrow when I get back, _you_ are _mine_!"

Sora only laughed, and Rikku began ushering him towards the couch.

"Have a seat. I need to talk to both of you." Sora shrugged, taking his previous spot next to Riku, both watching the blonde expectantly as her expression grew serious. "Let's see... how do I put this?" She mused, frowning. "Sora, you remember a Sister Helen from St. Mark's?" Sora nodded and she continued. "Well, um, okay, she turned all of you into a children's home and people have already come for Yuffie and Kairi-" Sora stood to his feet in alarm and she held up her hand. "Let me finish. Sit down." Slowly he complied and she continued. "Kairi has already been adopted, but they had to let Yuffie go since she had legal proof that she was eighteen and able to decided for herself whether she wanted to love off the streets or not." Sora opened his mouth again and she held up her hand once more. "Still not finished. Sora, _you've_ been adopted, too."

"What?" Exclaimed both males in unison, causing Rikku to sigh in irritation.

"Would you just quit interrupting and let me finish! Geez!" She brushed her hair away from her face with long slender fingers. "Sora's case is a little more complicated, since he is, after all, seventeen. Legally, he has every right to be out on the streets if that's how he wants to live, but because he comes from a background that is less than stable, the government decided it would be in his best interest if they intervened and showed him what having a real family and a real home could be like, to just give him other options. If by the time he's eighteen, he is unhappy and wants to go back to living on the streets, or even with someone else, then there is nothing that they can do to stop him."

Sora jumped up, incredulous.

"B-but how can I be adopted? I mean, don't I have to at least be present to be adopted, or sign something even? I-I mean- have they written off my right to voice my opinion completely! I don't want to be adopted! And what about Kairi? Who's going to look after Kairi! Who's going to protect her? I _can't_ be adopted!"

Rikku grabbed the bear frantic boy by the shoulders, giving him a rough shake.

"Sora! Calm down! **I'm not finished yet**!" He calmed down some, and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Though I'm sure you feel Sister Helen betrayed you, she did take each of you into account. You and Kairi come as a package; whoever wants to adopt _one_ of you _has_ to adopt the _other_ one in order to get _either_ of you. Do you understand? You and Kairi aren't going to be separated; you've been adopted by the _same_ _family_..." She frowned. "Do you get it now?"

Riku leaned back against the sofa frowning.

"Well, I suppose that isn't _so_ bad, I mean, it could be worse."

Sora whirled around in shock, jaw nearly hitting the ground as he stared in disbelief at his boyfriend.

"Could be worse? How could it _possibly_ be worse! Riku I have been ADOPTED by some strangers I've never even met! Don't even know their names! They could be pedophiles for all I know!"

Riku leaned over so he could see Rikku, quirking a brow at the blonde.

"Rikku, we'll see you later, Sora and I need to talk." The blonde nodded in understanding, quickly getting up and leaving as Riku stood and pulled Sora into his embrace, stroking his hair comfortingly with his good hand. "It's not even for a year, Sora, and then you can be on your own again-"

"No, I can't. I can't leave until Kairi is old enough to leave, too, I won't abandon her."

"But the two of you will be together, so you can look after her. I mean, you could have ended up separated." He pointed out, causing the brunette to frown.

"True… but still! What if they're horrible? What if they're abusive and cruel!"

"Then I'll deal with them."

Sora snorted.

"Yeah, right. My boyfriend beating up my adoptive parents- _that_ would go down well with the courts."

"You're _vampire_ boyfriend. I can be very influential when I want to be. Remember the cop the first night we met? They remember what ever I tell them."

"I don't wanna go…" Whined Sora burying his face in the crook of Riku's neck, causing the silver-haired male to push him away slightly.

"None of that now, you'll get something started I don't have time to finish before I have to leave. I'll need at least a couple of hours to ravish you properly." This statement caused the brunette to laugh, obviously cheering him up some degree, which was Riku's intent. He brushed his hair out of his face. "Look, just go meet with them, reassure Kairi that everything is all right, get settled in, and I'll come by to see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

Riku grinned teasingly, tweaking a stray lock of Sora's unmanageable hair. "Would you rather I be there with you today, holding you hand as you meet the members of your new family?"

Sora frowned.

"You wouldn't have to hole my hand, but it would be nice to have you there for emotional support, yeah."

Riku laughed and shoved him towards the bedroom.

"Go get ready to go, I'll check in on you later this evening."

Sora paused, turning back to look at his boyfriend.

"Don't you have to get ready to go as well?" The silver haired male grinned in response as the air around him began to glow and shimmer, his outfit melting away and replaced by a black trench coat with a hood. Sora gasped. "That is SO cheating! And that's my jacket!"

"Actually," Riku stated, with a lazy grin. "It's my jacket. It's standard uniform for vampires when on official business." His grin widened. "Why else would Rikku insist you wear the one she gave you? Aside from the letter and everything that were in pocket."

Sora laughed, shaking his head.

"You're unbelievable." He waved at him over his shoulder. "I'll see you when you get back in town."

………………………………..

Yuna, Paine, and Rikku had decided to come with Sora as he was forced to go to his new home to meet his new 'family'. Well, at lest he wouldn't have to do this alone.

Yuna placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Sora, it'll be fine. And if anything goes wrong, you and Kairi can come and stay with us."

"Yeah, if your new parents are unfit, we'll adopt you." Rikku promised him cheerfully.

"Which would probably be a worse option," Paine commented dryly. "Since we're never home ourselves, and we have all kinds of sharp weapons in the house. We'd make rather unfit parents as well."

"I'd take my chances." Admitted Sora, as Rikku rang the door bell to the white Victorian style house. The house appeared nice, in the suburbs on the outskirts of town, a few miles from Riku's, which was good. Sora could still walk there.

A teenager about Sora's age opened the door, staring out at them curiously as she held a toddler on one hip and brushed her red bangs out of her face with the other.

"Are you Sora?" She asked. Yuna smiled and stepped forward as the brunette in question remained silent.

"Hi Robby. We wanted to come with Sora so he would have to meet all of you by himself."

"Hiya Robin!" Chirped Rikku from behind him.

The red head nodded, stepping to the side and ushering them in.

"Hey Rikku, how's it going?" Paine gave Sora a shove forward, causing him to turn back and glare at her, but she only smirked arrogantly. They weren't going to give him the chance to turn and run. Robin was yelling up the stairs. "Mom! Dad! Kairi! Sora's here!" Kairi's voice was distinctly heard from somewhere above them as feet began to clamor against the wood floors above their heads. Kairi was the first one to appear, running down the stairs and nearly tackling Sora.

"Sora! Ohmygawd! You're okay! And you're here! Ohmygawd!" Then she started to cry. Sora laughed, hugging her to him and stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her, happy and relieved to see her again.

"It's okay, Kairi, I'm fine so stop crying!" She blubbered something about Yuna and Rikku, and then something about Sora having been sick and he smiled again, noting the two middle aged people coming downstairs. "I'm fine Kairi, see?" She quieted down and he eyed the two middle aged people coming down the stairs warily, just as the little girl Robin had been carrying wriggled down and took off running again, earning a yell from Robin.

"Noel! Leave the dogs alone!"

The older woman, cast a sideways glance at the teen.

"Robby, dear, don't yell so much, go after her."

Robby crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you kiddin' me? This house is too big to go everywhere to deliver every message, ya gotta yell sometimes." She frowned. "Most times actually."

The older woman approached Sora, offering a warm smile.

"Hello. I'm Violet, and this," She stated, motioning to the silent man standing behind her. ",is my husband, Setsuna." The man nodded in greeting to Sora, who did the same in turn.

"I'm Sora." He offered weakly, everything in him screaming to turn and run while the door was still open. Grab Kairi and haul it out the front door. Just get the heck outta dodge.

"And I," Robby, stated, stepping forward. "am Robin. Or Robby for short." She grinned, taking Sora's hand and shaking it. "Pleased to meet you." She winked at him. "Normally, I'd hug you, but I don't want to overwhelm you with too much too fast."

He offered her a genuine smile, appreciative of the thought.

"Thanks."

She hadn't let go of his hand yet, and changing her grip suddenly, began pulling him after her upstairs.

"C'mon, and I'll show you your room."

Sora pulled Kairi along after him as he was dragged up the stairs by this female, whom he gathered was probably a lot like Rikku.

"It's across the hall from mine!" Kairi told him, adding to Sora's relief, at least they'd be close to each other.

"Since you're friends of Sora's," Violet was saying to Yuna and the other girls. "Why don't you stay for dinner, make his first night here more comfortable? Tomorrow we were going to take him into town and buy him so clothes, I would have done it sooner, but I didn't know his size…" Her voice faded away as they turned down a hall at the top of the stairs, a trail of toys and stuffed animals littering the floor, causing Robby to yell again as she tripped over a plastic train set. "Mika! Come upstairs and pick up your toys, son!"

"Look here, little girl," A young boy about age five stated as he stepped out into the hall, "I'll get to them when I'm done playin'."

Robin stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to face the tyke.

"_No_, you'll get to them _now_ or you go to time out."

"Time out is fer babies, grown men like me put little girls like you in time out. Go clean _your_ room or _you_ go to time out!"

"Mom!" She cried, huffing in impatience.

"Mika, listen to your sister!" Violet's muffled voice filtered up from down stairs, causing Robin to smirk in triumph as Mika huffed and began grudgingly picking up his toys, and Sora threw Kairi a confused look over his shoulder at the exchange, but the red-head merely smiled and shrugged.

"Thank you." She chirped, continuing to pull Sora and Kairi down the hall to the last room at the end of the hall, throwing the door open. "This is your room."

TBC

**Tenoko**: Short chapter, I know, and it took me a while to update, I know, but I have good reasons.

**AJ**: All excuses.

**Tenoko**: They are not!

**AJ**: Okay, so you were moving at Christmas, big deal.

**Tenoko**: Do you know many people who don't get sidetrack just because of Christmas.

**AJ**:…..

**Tenoko**: Well, how bout adding trying to move at the same time to that list and see how welll you do at updating. Oh wait! That's right! You don't even have stories out…

**AJ**: Shutup….


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Me no ownie…

Cursed

**AJ**: So the nun turned them in?

**Tenoko**: yeah.

**AJ**: Why?

**Tenoko**: Because she feared living on their own in the world was having a negative effect on them, I mean, Sora does have a boyfriend now.

**AJ:** So if Kairi hadn't told her about Riku, then they wouldn't have been put up for adoption?

**Tenoko**: Probably not. The authorities didn't know about them.

AN: I hope you, the readers, enjoy this chapter as I had to write it TWO times! The first one became corrupted and was destroyed! kicks stupid computer It's your fault! Oh! And PLEASE forgive what I'm sure are numerous typoes! When i rebooted my computer after it crashed, it cme back missing lik half it's programs, so there's no Microsoft Word or anything, which means no speel check. I'm stuck ith Notepad 6.0 for Windows on a computer that's over six years old, far beyond it's prime.

**WARNING:** _CITRUS CONTENT!_

"This is your room." She told him, pushing the door wide open, and Sora's eyebrow's shot up in surprise at the room inside. It wasn't nearly as horrible as he'd let his imagination assure him it would be, he and Kairi wouldn't be locked up in concrete closets so no one could hear their screams, and they wouldn't have to sleep in the basement with the dogs. Though, Robin had mentioned dogs… he'd have to check in on that.

He stepped carefully into the room, the smell of paint and books inviting him in. The room was furnished simply, wooden bookcases lined the walls, a black iron bed set up in the corner. Bookcases and towering piles of books dominated the room, the disheveled stacks threatening to fall should they be touched just right, spilling their foundation of books all over the floor. Canvases both painted on and blank stood stacked together in the corners of the room and any other available space, as the room as a whole gave off a very laid back welcoming feel, Sora found his new room to be very comforting.

"This was my brother Irvine's room before he moved out just recently." Robin explained, stepping further into the room as she examined it with her arms crossed over her chest. "We didn't have time to clean it up for you and weren't sure if you'd want it any different, who knows, maybe you're into art too. So, this is the way it is. Go through the books, see if there are any you'd be intersted in, those you don't want, we can box up and tell Irvine to come get them before I sell them." She shook her head. "I wonder if all artist are this disorganized? Even closet artists like Irvine." She laughed, turning to face Sora as the corner of her mouth curved in amusement. "My brother is real popular with the female gender, a real ladies man, but no one outside our family knows he's a closet artist, he's insistent that such knowledge among the masses would ruin his image. I, personally, don't see how it could possibly matter, but whatever." She ran a hand through her blood red hair, brushing it over her shoulder in an elegant gesture. "Make yourself at home, don't feel you have to keep anything you don't want to." She approached him casually, laying gentle hands on his shoulders as she smiled warmly at him, tilting her head to one side. "You're family now, too. We want you to feel like it."

The sincerity in her voice made Sora blush, averting his gaze quickly so he wouldn't have to see the intensity in her stare. She already looked at him like a little brother. She had accepted him already. Would the rest of the family do so as well? And what would they do when they found out about Riku? Or did they already know?

She released him and stepped away leaving the room quietly and leaving Sora and Kairi alone in the akward silence that had suddenly fallen.. The little red head slipped her hand into Sora's, coming around to face him as well. She smiled encouragingly.

"Robin's really nice." She stated softly, biting her bottom lip in her teeth. "She... she treats me as though we've known each other our whole lives, and sometimes I forget that I've only been here a week." She shook her head, lowering her gaze. "I mean, the others are nice, but Violet and Setsuna are at work a lot since they run their own business and work other jobs as well. Irvine drops in every few days, and he acts like he's known me my whole life, too, like I'm not some stranger invading their house." She smiled weakly, shrugging. Sora could tell she was on the verge of tears from the way she wouldn't meet his gaze, and the way she kept biting her bottom lip, or maybe because her hands were trembling even as he held them. "This family... being with them is unlike anything I've ever encountered, and I'm often left feeling as though I'm on the outside looking in to a world so completely alien and foreign to me." She hesitated, her tongue darting out across her lips. "But at the same time... it feels okay, ya know?" She asked, giving him a hopeful look. "Like, this isn't just the start of another nightmare. And you're here with me, so I know everything's okay and it's always going to be okay in the end." She shook her head. "Things might happen, that's just how life is, but for the first time, I'm really starting to see that no matter what, we'll be okay- _I'll _be okay, right?"

The chestnut haired boy pulled her into his embrace, rubbing a comforting hand in a soothing circle on her back as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Everything will be fine. I promised you I'd always look after you. Me, you , and Yuffie, we're the three muskateers, remember? All for one and one for all, no matter what happens."

Her bottom lip quivered as she lifted her eyes to meet his, tears springing to her eyes as she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck.

"I'm so glad I met you Sora..."

Despite how comfortable the bed was in his new room, Sora had been unable to get comfortable and soon found himself stretched out on the roof, staring up at the night sky. The night sky calmed him, even back at the church he often times found himself out on the balcony, sleeping underneath the velvety, glittering blanket that lay stretched out above him.

There was a noise off to his right, causing him to turn and look just as Kairi's head peeked over the edge, grinning as she saw him.

"I thought I'd find you up here since you weren't in your room." She carefully climbed up onto the roof as well, dressed in flannel pajamas with a quilt tucked under her arm as she crawled towards him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, frowning at her in confusion as he sat up. She sat down next to him, unfolding the quilt and placing it over both their legs.

"I haven't had to spend a night alone since I came here, Yuffie has spent the night every night, and I figured, you shouldn't have to sleep alone either. I know how out of place I suddenly felt come nighttime my first night here. I felt like I was intruding in someone else's room."

"I can not believe you were simply going to leave me in that room by myself!" Cried Yuffie indignantly, hoping onto the roof as well, dressed in a pair of pajama's she'd borrowed from Robin. She crawled over beside Kairi, glaring accusingly. "And after I stayed with you every night since you've been here, you'd just leave me all alone in that room in a house that ain't mine!"

Kairi scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Ninjas are light sleepers." The brunette stated simply, getting under the covers as well, causing Sora to laugh. The three muskateers, no matter what.

"I should have known that the three of you wouldn't be asleep in your beds." A male voice stated, causing them all to turn. Riku sat perched on a tree limb that stretched out along the length of the house grinning at them as though he'd caught them with their hands in the cookie jar. He crossed the empty space between tree and roof, standing there with his arms over his chest. "You each have nice, warm beds you could be sleeping in and yet you're out here on the roof with a blanket." He chuckled and took up the spot next to Sora. "Why am I not surprised?"

Yuffie leaned forward to grin at Riku.

"Were you hoping for some alone time with Sora tonight? Planning on sneaking in through his window were you?"

Chuckling, Riku shook his head.

"Not quite. I didn't want him to be alone his first night here, I came to keep him company, not seduce him. Seems like I'm not the only one who had good intentions."

Kairi blushed, following the stitching of the quilt with her finger as she lowered her gaze guiltily.

"It's my fault we're all in this mess anyways. If I hadn't gotten mad about you and Sora..." She shook her head. "This never would have happened."

Riku shook his head, dismissing her statement with a wave of his hand.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm grateful to you. Now I don't have to worry about the three of you like I was."

Kairi looked up sharply, turning her violet eyes on him.

"You were worried about us?"

Riku shrugged before laying back.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be? I told Sora you three could come and live with me, but he turned me down, said people would think you'd stolen the key and were there to rob me blind or something. But, I can understand why he might think that, but still... the three of you all but living here gives me less to worry about. I know where you are. I know you're safe. And I know you're being taken care of. I ought to thank you really, Kairi." They each layed back against the shingles of the roof, Sora taking the rest of the quilt and covering up Riku with it as well before laying down beside his boyfriend. "Remember, if you ever need me though, call me or come by and I'll take care of whatever the problem is, okay? Yuna and the other girls know where to find me, so does Sora." He stated, intertiwning his and the chestnut boy's fingers, just as Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and she grabbed Yuffie's.

And that was how they stayed until they each fell asleep, the four of them together beneath the blanket of stars.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin's mother stuck her head in the teenage girl's room as Robin sat reading a book on her bed.

"Robby, dear," She called, causing the red headed girl to look up from her book. "Go wake up Kairi and Sora and tell them to come down for breakfast, it's almost done."

With a nod, she set her book aside, saving her place as her mother disappeared from the room. She toed on her slippers before leaving the room and shuffling her way down the hall to the two newest members of the family's rooms. Stopping in front of Kairi's door, she knocked tentatively, not wanting to startle the girls inside by suddenly barging in. When there was no sound from inside the room, she carefully pushed the door open.

"Kairi? It's time to-" She stopped, frowning as she surveyed the empty room. No one was there. Neither Kairi or Yuffie. Turning back around, she walked over to the banister. "Hey Mom? Are Kairi and Yuffie already up?"

"No, dear." Her mother called. "I haven't seen them."

Robin's frown deepened. Maybe they'd all decided to stay in Sora's room for the night since it was his first night in their house, she thought as she walked to his door, only to find it pushed shut, his room equally empty. At one point, he had been in the bed, but he certainly wasn't now. A panic suddenly knotted her stomach. What if they ran away? What if they'd all gotten up and left in the middle of the night now that they were all together again?

She looked around, noting the open window to the small balcony. She hurried to it, frowning when she saw no form of ladder down to the ground. Surely they couldn't have jumped from the second floor to the ground without hurting themselves... She turned to face the house, noting how the roof was low enough to reach should you stand on the railing of the balcony. There was a tree just on the otherside of the house, one they could probably reach from the roof. Yes, they could reach it, that was how Irvine had told her he got out when he would sneak away in the middle of the night.

She didn't want for them to have run away.

Stepping on the railing of the balcony, she peeked over the edge of the roof, stopping when she saw someone sleeping. There was Yuffie. She frowned. The young girl was not alone. Quietly, Robin pulled herself up onto the roof, nearly smiling at the sight before her. Yuffie, Kairi, and Sora were all still here, along with a boy Robin didn't recognize, and the four of them all lay curled up together with a quilt wrapped around them. On the far right was the boy she didn't regognize, and he lay facing towards her using one arm as a pillow and the other wrapped around Sora's waist, just as Sora's arm was wrapped around Kairi's waist, and hers around Yuffie; each of them fast asleep. She smiled at the picturique scene that made her wish she had a camera.

They were a posse, no matter what, that much was obvious to anyone who saw them, which made Robin wonder what the nun from St. Mark's had been so worried about. Yes, they were orphans living off the streets, but you'd have never known it to look at them. They took care of each other like members of a family. They still did. Homeless or not. There were people with families that could learn from them.

Carefully, she made her way over to them, kneeling next to Yuuffie, and gently shaking her.

"Hey... wake up." The brunette's eyes popped open, though not fully seeing, she blinked a few times, frowning at Robin in confusion. Robby reached over her to shake Kairi as well. "Wake up." Robin stood to her feet as Yuffie sat up, looking around in confusion, obviously not fully remembering why she was on the roof or how she'd gotten there. Kairi began to stir as well; the boy on the end woke suddenly, emerald green eyes flashing open and almost glaring at Robin for a minute, nearly making her recoil. His gaze softened as he looked down at the boy he was holding, propping himself up on his forearm as he shook Sora's shoulder.

"Wake up, Sora..." He whispered, glancing back at Robin for a moment as Kairi and Yuffie woke up more, stretching and yawning; the ninja curling back up in a ball with the quilt up around her face as she attempted going back to sleep. Robin laughed, and nudged her again.

"C'mon Yuffie wake up. Breakfast is almost ready."

The ninja sat directly up, throwing the quilt off and scrambling to her feet.

"I'm up!"

Sora groaned in protest as the older boy tried to wake him, turning over and wrapping his arm around the male's waist, causing him to laugh and shake the slumbering boy more insistently.

"Sora, wake up, that girl Robin is here."

The said female frowned as the brunette boy visibly stiffened at the mention of her presence. Sapphire colored eyes blinked open slowly, thick eyelashes fluttering and chasing off the remnants of sleep.

"Wh-huh?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

The silver haired boy pointed to her.

"Your new sister is here to wake you up."

Sora's head snapped around to face her, and she suddenly felt as though she had intruded somewhere she wasn't suppose to be. She blushed, ducking her head and clasping her hands behind her back.

"I just... that is to say, um, Mom told me to come wake you..." Nervously, she tucked stray hair behind her ear, not looking up to meet the accusing glare of Sora's friend or the averted gazes of Kairi and Sora. "I-I mean, you weren't in your rooms, and at first I panicked... I thought maybe you'd run away because you didn't think you'd be happy here. I..." She shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts and not sound like a rambling idiot; she look up, plastering on a smile she hoped passed for cheerful. "Breakfast is ready." She tilted her head to look at the one boy whose name she didn't know. "Um, you're welcome to stay for breakfast, too, if you'd like." His glare softened and he nodded, grateful for the invite. He stood to his feet, standing poised with one hand on his hip, looking beautiful and near perfect despite the fact that he'd only just woken up, nearly causing Robin to stare.

"I'm Riku." He told her as Kairi and Yuffie folded the quilt they'd all used during the night. She nodded to him, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Robin, or Robby for short." Pleasantries exchanged, she suddenly felt out of place again. It was hard to imagine that Kairi and Sora could ever feel more akward than she did at times. She hooked her thumb over her shoulder. "C'mon, we'd better get back inside before Mom thinks we all went back to bed."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora chanced a nervous glance back at Riku as they all filed into the kitchen. Riku appeared as confident as though this was something he'd done every day of his life, as opposed to meeting this family for the first time. Sometimes Sora wished he could borrow some of Riku's confidence.

Violet stopped as she turned around and noted the four of them standing akwardly in the doorway, Robin moving to help her mother set the kitchen table. Her gaze locked on Riku, she tilted her head curiously at this newcomer.

"Good morning, and who are you?"

He brushed his hair out of his face with long, slender fingers, jade colored eyes dispassionate and challenging.

"I'm Riku, a friend of Sora's."

"All four of them spent the night on the roof last night." Robin told her mother, setting a bowl of scrambled eggs in the center of their large table. "I went to their rooms and none of them were there, and when I was checking to see if maybe they'd run away, I found all four of them fast asleep on the roof together. Riku came over to make sure Sora didn't have to spend his first night here alone. Obviously, Kairi and Yuffie had had a similar idea, so, that was how they ended up together, but I'm not sure why they were on the roof."

Sora frowned at Robin; they hadn't told her why Riku had shown up, or even why Kairi and Yuffie were on the roof with Sora. He turned to Riku for explanation, only to have the taller male wink at him in promise of later explanation. The action made Sora sigh and shake his head. More then likely, Riku was using his vampire abilities on Robin and Violet the same way he had with the cop the first night he and Riku had met. It was like a form of hypnosis, wasn't it?

Yuffie leaned forward to peer at Riku around her two friends, winking at him in a knowing manner, which made Sora remember what Vincent had told him earlier. Yuffie was half vampire, only her mother was human... He shot her a look, mouthing 'I want to talk to you later'; she seemed to understand what it was about and happily nodded just as Violet motioned to the chairs around the table.

"Have a seat and fix yourselves a plate." She turned to Robby. "Go wake up Mika and tell him to come down, I'm sure he went back to bed after I woke him up earlier."

With a nod, Robin went into the foyer, taking a single step up the stairs before yelling.

"MIKA! Get your butt outta bed or else you don't get any breakfast!"

"Robby!" Reprimanded Violet, cutting her daughter a look. "Must you be so loud so early in the morning?"

Robin took her seat at the table next to Yuffie, grinning at her mother.

"I'm loud 24/7, Mother. I'd have thought you'd have realized this by now."

The door bell rang just as a glaring Mika appeared at the foot of the steps.

"Do you people plan on ruining a perfectly good dream or is it something you just have a talent for?" He demanded, causing Robin to grin at Sora and the others.

"He gets his mouth from me and Irvine."

"Mika, dear," Violet called. "Go open the door for whoever is here."

Grudgingly, he did so mumbling and grumbling under his breath as Yuffie began to happily dig in to the food in front of her, causing the others to relax and do so as well.

"Good morning!" A male called, as an auburn haired cowboy entered the kitchen, followed by Yuna, Rikku, and Mika. Sora silently stared at the male in the black cowboy hat, his long hair held back in a low pony tail that trailed down to the small of his back. He offered Sora a teasing grin and wink. "'Morning, kid. I'm Irvine." He obviously knew who Sora was, which was surprsing, though not too much, surely Robin and Kairi had told the boy about him. His mischevious eyes fell on Yuffie. "Good mornin' beautiful. Plan on stickin around?"

She nodded, grinning as she swallowed a mouth full of food.

"Yep, gotta look after these three." She stated, hooking her thumb towards her friends sitting around the table. He tilted his head towards Kairi, giving her a soft smile, affection evident in his eyes.

"Hey there gorgeous..." He greeted softly, causing her to blush, a wobbly smile making it's way on her face.

"Good morning, Irvine." She greeted, focusing on her plate, as Irvine greeted the other members of his family with equal cheerfulness.

"Hey ya'll! Missin me already? Thought I'd drop by to ease your nostalgic hearts, and low and behold, I find these two pretty young fillies standing in front of the door. I tell ya, now that's a sight worth comin home to."

Yuna and Rikku both waved in greeting.

"We didn't mean to intrude," Yuna explained. "We just wanted to drop in and see how Sora's first night went." And to make sure he didn't run away went left unsaid.

"Good morning, Riku!" Rikku greeted happily, slapping the younger boy on the shoulder, causing him to give her an irritated look. The blonde was not the easiest person to deal with first thing in the morning. Not only that, she was one of the most vile forms of scum on the planet: a morning person.

"Good morning, Rikku..."

Irvine pulled up some more chairs to the table, frowning at Riku.

"The two of ya'll related or somethin'?"

Riku cut the blonde Rikku a look.

"Or something. Same name, no relation."

"Riku," Began Kairi, frowning at the male across the table from her. "Aren't you going to eat something?"

Riku shook his head.

"I don't eat breakfast."

Yuffie shook her head in disbelief.

"How people miss meals is beyond me. Anytime there's food on the table, I'm hungry enough to eat it."

Serveral of the others laughed, Sora nearly jumping in his seat as he felt Riku hand slid onto his thigh, his thumb stroking Sora's inner thigh through the thin cotton of his pajama pants, giving Sora a strange sensation of dejavu'. He cut his boyfriend a look, who smiled pleasantly in return before watching Robin intently as she told him about their plans for the day. Sometimes, Sora just couldn't believe Riku's nerve. He could be so bold it was damn infuriating.

But the attention _was _nice.

"-come with us?" Robin was asking, looking at Sora expectantly. He blinked, trying to remember what she'd been saying and at what point she had switched from talking to Riku to directing her attention at him. He glanced around uncertainly, not sure what the question had been.

"I-uh..."

Riku to the rescue.

The silver haired male laughed, giving Sora's thigh a gentle squeeze as he did so. Sora noted the darkening in Riku's eyes, his desire pooling in his emerald depths as his fingers strayed further up Sora's thigh.

"You wouldn't mind if I tagged along while you go shopping today, would you?"

So distracted by his boyfriend's adminastrations, Sora could hardly form a proper response.

"Ah, eh, no... I wouldn't... mind."

He swatted Riku's hand away, giving him an irritated look. If Riku didn't stop, Sora was going to end up with a problem anyone could see when he stood up to leave the table.

Violet was talking. God, did any of them ever shutup?

"- you feel well? Aren't you going to eat anything?"

He watched her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was talking about as he pushed Riku's hand away again. The way he kept stroking Sora's thigh and moving closer and closer to... certain extremities was about to drive Sora crazy. If he didn't stop, they might find themselves in a very comprimising situation as Sora was likely to jump his boyfriend again right there at the table.

"I'm... fine." He shook his head. "I don't eat much in the morning either." He stood up abruptly, causing Riku's hand to fall away. "I think I'll go get ready if we're going to be out shopping for most of the day."

Clearing her throat, Violet waved to him as he turned to leave.

"We aren't going to leave until after lunch, but if you want to take a shower, I'm afraid you'll have to take a cold one," Good, Sora thought. "The hot water heater broke and Setsuna hasn't had time to fix it."

"Where is Dad by the way?" Robin asked.

"Work."

"He could take a shower and get ready over at my house." Riku offered. "Since there are four girls in this house that will want to get ready to go shopping and guys get through faster anyways." He explained with a plesant smile that made Sora suddenly very nervous. "In fact, we can just hang out there until you ladies are ready, and then we'll just meet you at whatever stores you were looking to go to." He smiled at Sora as he added that last part, knowing exactly what Riku had on his mind for them if they did go to Riku's house for the next few hours. To be honest, Sora was anxiousy anticipating it as well. When they were together, it was like he could never possibly want him anymore then he was, but when they were apart, it seemed his need was almost unbearable, painful even. Just thinking about it now, Sora could feel his body reacting. He nodded eagerly.

"Yknow, that's a good idea, I could use a hot shower. I'll just run upstairs for a minute and we can be on our way."

Riku stood from the table as well, nodding to each of the people in the room as Sora dashed upstairs for shoes and a shirt.

"It's been nice meeting all of you." Riku was saying. "We'll see you later."

"How do we let you know when we're ready and where we should meet?" Violet asked.

"I know his number." Robin told her absently, her eyes locked with Riku's before the boy quickly left the room just as Sora came clamoring back down the stairs and out the door.

"See you later, Kairi!" He promised, just as the door shut behind them both.

Yuffie scowled.

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

No sooner were they out of Sora's new home than Riku was pulling Sora behind a fence and roughly against him, his lips crashing down on the brunette's, the air shifting around them and changing to the inside of Riku's apartment. Riku pressed Sora hard into the wall, kissing him mercilessly as their hands freely explored each other's bodies, clothing beginning to disappear without thought. Sora could already feel himself harden with desire, panting in need as Riku touched him everywhere but where he wanted.

Riku released Sora's mouth, dipping his head to the boy's neck kissing and sucking roughly, causing Sora to hiss in pleasure, dropping his head back against the wall.

"Ugn... Riku..." He pleaded, eyes screwing shut as Riku ground the evidence of his own arousal against Sora, causing the brunette to moan. And the way Riku kept whispering his name was about to drive him crazy, it was almost like a prayer pouring off of Riku's lips.

And then Riku's hands were gripping the top of Sora's pants, nimble fingers having already undone the snap and lowered the zipper; Riku stopped, staring Sora in the eyes.

"Tell me you want this." He whispered. "Tell me you want it as much as I do. We can still stop."

They stared at each other for a moment, Sora taken back by the consideration Riku was showing him, though he was sure it was taking all of his restraint to be so. Sora smiled, touching his forehead to Riku's.

"I want this."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora groggily opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling of a room he wasn't familiar with. He blinked a few times before attempting to sit up, wincing as the muscles throughout his body protested at any movement he made. Looking around again, he realized he was in Riku's room, the other boy fast asleep in the bed next to him. Seeing Riku's state of undress, with the sheet the only thing concealing him, Sora blushed profusely, remembering just why he was so sore all over. They'd been together for their first time.

Then they'd done it three more times after that.

In the foyer, then on the couch, in the hall, and finally in Riku's massive bed.

Sora fell back against the pillows, grinning stupidly at the ceiling.

God, it had been good.

He'd been on the bottom each time, but hell, he didn't mind letting Riku have his way with him. Repeatedly.

He went to place his hands behind his head and stopped when he felt the sharp pain in his shoulder, glancing over to see the distinct bite marks there. During their second or third round of love making, Sora had been vaguely aware of a sharp pain suddenly shooting through his shoulder, causing him to release a strangled cry, which was soon soothed away as Riku began gently licking the hurt area, whispering Sora's name repeatedly.

_'I love you...'_ _Riku had confessed softly in the dark shadows of the room, causing Sora to open his eyes to look at him, but Riku wouldn't meet his gaze, instead had his own eyes tightly shut as his body continued to move against Sora's. The brunette took his lover's face in his hands, bringing their mouths together once more, both oblivious to anyone in the world besides them._

Sighing contently, Sora snuggled up next to Riku, laying his head on the boy's back and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Life was damn near perfect.

TBC

**Tenoko**: No lemon. Not my scene. If you want to write one for the chapte, you can and I'll post a link to it.

**AJ**: Four times! They did it four times! It's a wonder they can move!

**Tenoko**: Well, Riku did promise to ravage him till neither one of them had the strength to move any more.

**AJ**: Strength to move! I'd have plain passed out! Four freakin' times in a row!

**Tenoko**: I think we've established that they had sex four times, AJ. Get past it.

**AJ**: I know, but FOUR!

**Tenoko**: _sighs_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Me no ownie...

Tenoko: Dear readers, please forgive me for any typoes.

AJ: U no typ wel!

Tenoko: _slaps _Shut up! My typing isn't that bad! And besides, I'm stuck using wordpad! It's not my fault I don't type as fast as I think!

AJ: U stil dnt typ god.

Tenoko: I am NOT that bad!

AJ: says u.

Tenoko: ARGH!

AJ: _dies_

Tenoko: _smiles_

Cursed

Ever since they had woken up and left to go meet Kairi and the others, Sora found that Riku was being strangely attentive. Helping Sora from the car, leading him through the door with a gentle hand on the small of Sora's back, frequently giving him certain affectionate looks, a tender smile gracing his features, holding his hand... At first Sora had worried about how his new family would react if they saw just how attentive Riku was being, but none of them seemed to notice. Which was rather strange, too. THough, the site of about thirteen people moving together as a group and shopping together was quite a site to see as well, since very one including the vampires and the vampire slayers decided to go shopping with them as well. There was nothing at all odd about this group, no, not at all... Note sarcasm.

Riku absently took Sora's hand again as they entered yet anoher clothing store, interlacing their fingers. Sora pulled his hand away, causing Riku to turn to him in confusion. Sora gave a nervous glance over to the gruop already spreading through the store.

"Riku, cut it out or you'll get us into trouble! What if they're against homosexuality and decide to forbid us from ever seeing each other? Huh? We have to act like we're just friends, get it?"

Riku frowned, a flicker of hurt revealing in his eyes.

"But you're my boyfriend... I want to be able to act like it, not hide it."

"We also have to be considerate of other people, Riku." Argued Sora. "Some people find it offensive. I don't want to cause anybody anymore trouble then I already have."

Riku shook his head.

"But you haven't caused anyone any problems, Kairi did. It's her fault you were put up for adoption, not yours."

"It was indirectly my fault." Sora stated softly, looking away.

"It was _all _her fault. You didn't do anything wrong." The tone that slipped into Riku's voice caused Sora to look up, it was almost as if he were suddenly angry... "Do you want me to fix it for you? Would that make you happy again?" Riku asked, tilting his head to the side; one hand coming to rest on Sora's shoulder, his thumb gently stroking the area Sora had been bitten by him earlier. Sora frowned at him, suddenly confused. He was acting strange...

"There's no need for you to fix anything. I'm happy." He told him with a smile. "You're here and okay. Kairi and Yuffie and me are all together still. Everything's fine."

Riku's expression softened, and he gently stroked Sora's jaw, smiling softly.

"As long as your happy..."

They were interupted as Squall and Irvine walked up.

"Hey you two." Irvine called, waving, causing Riku to drop his hand down to his side. "Riku, that other girl Rikku wants to talk to you over there." He stated, pointing off to the other side of the store where to blonde girl waved. He took Sora by the elbow. "And you, lil bro, Robby wants to see you over there." He told him good naturedly, pointing to the opposite side of the store, and ushering him along, both of them freezing suddenly at what almost sounded like a low growl coming from behind them. A rough hand knocked Irvine's hand away from Sora breaking the contact between them, and causing Irvine to take a step back in suprise and uncertainty. An angry Riku stood between them acting as a living barrier between the cowboy and Riku's boyfriend.

"Keep your hands off of him." Barked Riku with a snarl.

Squall suddenly intervened, stepping between Riku and Irvine before Riku launched himself at the auburn haired male.

"Uh, Irivine, word of advice: you might not want to actually _touch _Sora, Riku's really protective when it comes to him since they're so close, and this sudden adoption thing kind of has him on edge, so just watch your distance..." He finished as the silver haired male continued to growl low in his throat, causing Sora to stare in disbelief. What had gotten into Riku!

"_What the matter with you!_" Hissed Sora between his teeth, trying to keep his voice low. The growling stopped and Riku turned to him, blinking in confusion.

"Huh?"

Sora noted the blonde jogging over to them, taking Sora's hand and yanking him behind her over to the other side of the store as Squall did the same to Riku, taking Riku to one side of the store as Sora was taken to the other and Irvine was left scratching his head and looking very confused. Rikku finally stopped dragging Sora behind her when they got over by the dressing rooms, handing him a pile of clothes and hushering him into a dressing room, closing the door behind them. Sora turned to her in confusion. Surely she didn't expect for him to get dressed with her in the dressing room with him did she? She pointed off to the side, brows drawn together seriously.

"What was that? What just happened out there?"

Sora blinked, then shook his head furiously.

"I don't know! We were just standing there and then Irvine came over and started to bring me over here and Riku got all mad-"

"Was he touching you?" She demanded, interuppting.

"Who? Irvine? Uh, yeah, my elbow-"

Rikku sighed and raked a hand through her hair.

"He marked you, didn't he?"

Sora's frown deepened as he continued to stare at her in confusion.

"I... don't know, he bit me, yeah..." She suddenly reached out, grabbing his collar and pulling it to the side to reveal his shoulder, sighing heavily again as she did.

"Geez, Sora..." She almost sounded annoyed with him.

"What!"

She released his shirt collar.

"I thought I warned you about this!"

"What! You warned me not to let him do it, but it's not like I was _expecting _him to do it, he _just did it_! I don't really even understand the whole marking deal, it's something that a vampire does to tell other vampires to stay away because the human marked belongs to that certain vampire and if that human is hurt in any way then the vampire who did the marking will avenge the human and has full rights to kill the other vampire if neccassary. Am I right?"

She sighed, smiling wryly.

"I guess we told you too much at one time to actually expect you to remember it all. It is, after all, a lot to take in." She took the clothes in his rms and laid them over a chair in the small room, pointing to the other chair. "Sit down and I'll try and explain again." He sat down as she leaned against one of the walls in the dressing room. "Okay. Marking is something a vampire does to a human they are _in love_ with, understand?" Sora nodded dumbly, trying to take in every word she was saying. "When a vampire marks a human, it means they are in love with that human only, they will never fall in love with anyone else -it's forever. Remember, I told you, when vampires fall in love, it's for life."

"The vampire's life, not the life of the human, right." Sora stated with a nodd.

She nodded, sighing as though suddenly tired.

"Right. What did I tell you happens to a vampire if they mark someone?"

"Then they're in love with them for the rest of their life and will do anything to protect their human. That they continue to love that human alone even after the length of their human life."

"What happens after the human dies?" She asked.

Sora paused frowning. He couldn't remember.

"I don't remember. What happens?"

"You remember me mentioning Love Birds?" Sora nodded. "What happens to a Love Bird when it's mate dies?"

"It gives up on life in order to be reunited with its mate again."

She nodded.

"Right. That's basically what happens to a vampire when their marked one dies, their mate, they give up on life so they can be with the one they love again. If they didn't, they would live an enternal life mourning the loss of that human. But Sora, remember, that's only what happens if the vampire's love _is _returned. What happens if their love _isn't _returned?"

"Uhhmmm..." He was at a loss for this one too.

"The vampire is consumed with thoughts of the person they love and it drives them insane, remember?" Sora nodded numbly. He'd forgotten about that. "Because they love their human so greatly, they would rather die then feel like a burden or a nusiance to that human and often times take they own lives so that the human doesn't feel burdened down by the love of the vampire. And if the vampire does not commit suicide, the other vampires will usually kill them in an act of mercy so that they aren't tormented for all eternity by their unrequited love." She released a long sigh after having to explain it all again. "Has Riku actually said that he loves you?"

The brunett gave a slow nod.

"Yeah. Twice..."

"Geez. Have you told him you love him back?" Sora shook his head, causing her to pale. "You haven't told him you don't love him, have you?"

Again he shook his head.

"No. I haven't said either way."

A little bit of her color came back, but not much as she placed her hands on his shoulders, regarding him seriously.

"Listen to me Sora, you have to tell him one way or the other."

He continued to frown in confusion.

"Is that why he's been acting so strangely today? Becasue he marked me? That's why he's been so attentive and got mad at Irvine and seems so... I don't know.."

"Possessive and jealous?" She offered, raising slender brow in question.

Sora nodded.

"Yeah"

"Becasue he **_is _**jealous and possessive. _He's in love with you_. He's going to try to protect you from anything and everything that might make you sad, might hurt you, might do anything that would make you unhappy. Word to the wise, don't let any other male human touch you. A male vampire won't touch you because he knows you're marked and there for off limits, besides, it would automatically hurt him if he did try to touch you, like... like an invisible electric fence around you. A vampire goes to touch you, they they get a jolt."

Sora's brows were drown together a deep crease in his forehead as he frowned at her, his head swiming with all the things coming out of her mouth. All of it was making him dizzy and slightly sick to his stomach.

A knock interuppted them.

"Rikku, what are you doing in there?" It was Riku. "Come out. Now. Open the door." He sounded both worried and angry, making Sora nervous.

The blonde quickly did as told, opening the door to reveal the silver haired male, who quickly gave Sora a thorough look over.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" He glared at Rikku. "What'd you do to him?"

She shook her head.

"We were just talking Riku, I haven't hurt him, he's fine."

"What were you talking about? It's upsetting him."

Rikku pulled the vampire into the dressing room as well, adding to the already cramped feeling, and shut the door behind him.

"We were talking about _you_. I was explaining 'marking', Sora doesn't understand it." She shook her head. "You shouldn't have marked him, Riku, he didn't understand what all it meant.."

Riku's hand snaked around Sora waist, pulling him against Riku's side, one of Sora's hands coming to rest on the taller male's chest as he looked up at his boyfriend's profile in confusion and then at Rikku, before laying his head against Riku's shoulder, hoping to somehow calm the aggresive aura coming off the boy in waves.

"He's mine." Riku growled. "It was my promise to look after him, no matter what. I'll protect him."

She shook her head, sadly.

"Riku, you shouldn't have done it so soon, though. It wasn't fair to him or you."

"Mind your own business." He snapped, baring his fangs at the blonde.

"Riku..." Sora whispered softly, causing the silver haired male to soften instantly, looking at him with concern. "It's okay." Sora reassured the male. "Everything's fine. Let's just finish shopping okay?" Riku frowned at him for a minute, his green eyes playing over Sora's face, obviously trying to tell whether or not he was telling the truth, before he gave a reluctant nod, releasing the brunette and stepping away.

"Alright." He turned to go, opeing the door to the dressing room and stepping out just as Sora grabbed his wrist to stop him, causing him to glance back over his shoulder at Sora's concerned face.

"And give Irvine and the others a break. They're just trying to be nice so that our moving in isn't any more akward the it has to be. Okay?" Riku gave a curt nod, before turning and giving Rikku an expectant look and she hurried out of the dressing room as well, shutting to door behind them and leaving Sora to try on the large pile of clothes that had been picked out for him.

He sighed tiredly, raking a hand over his face and then through his own hair. He'd never guessed that meeting Riku would have ever caused this much trouble.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora eased his way over to Rikku as their little crowd of shoppers moved down the sidewalk to go to another store.

"Hey Rikku?"

She turned her head to face him, as Gippal peered around her to see him as well.

"Yeah?"

He frowned as they continued to walk, his eyes concentrating on the concrete pavement.

"Earlier when we were talking, Riku came and said you were upsetting me." He turned his blue eyes to meet her green ones. "How did he know?"

"He could sense it." They said in unison, which caused Rikku to smile at her boyfriend before looking back at Sora. Gippal released Rikku's hand and jogged further up to walk next to Irvine and Yuffie, and Rikku continued. "See, Sora, being marked created a bond between you and Riku. He can sense your emotions, namely your stronger emotions and sudden surges of emotion. So whatever you're feeling affects him, understand? If you're angry, he can feel it and will try to do what he can to make it right. If you're calm, it calms him. If you're sad, he's sad and so he'll try to make you happy. If you feel it, he'll feel it. Get it?"

Sora nodded, but continued to frown.

"Yeah, I get it. But why?"

Rikku shook her head.

"There's no need to question it, that's just the way things are."

"The way what things are?" Robin asked as she caught up with them, shopping bags in both her hands. Kairi was with her, and she came to walk next to Sora, interlacing their fingers.

"The way fate is." Sora lied, years of living on the streets and in orphanages making it easy. "How a couple of orphans made friends with all these weird and completely different people," He said, hooking his chin towards the crowd moving in front of them. "and end up getting adopted out."

Robin frowned, turning her gaze so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I wish you wouldn't say it like that. It sounds so negative, like you're unhappy, and that makes me sad. I don't want you and Kairi to be sad living with us." She turned to smile at him. "I mean, I understand it's an adjustment, but we're happy you're with us now; we want you to be happy, too."

Sora smiled at her reassuringly.

"I am happy, I mean, it's nice for once not having to worry where we're going to stay for the night because it's getting too cold to stay in a church, or where our next meal comes from, and running from the cops and having to steal from people... I guess that we've been looking out for each other for so long, and I've been trying to look after Kairi and Yuffie for so long that to not be constantly doing it, I don't know what to do with myself." He laughed. "And then all my worrying and about us only made Riku worry about us, which only made me worry more because I didn't want to upset him. With all the worrying I did, it's a wonder I'm not gray headed."

All three of the girls laughed. Robin regarded him seriously.

"Well, if ever you are unhappy living wih us... let me know and we'll try to fix it, okay?" He gave her a nod and a smile, and that seemed to make her happy, a grin breaking out across her face. "Well then, now that we're finished getting you two your own wardrobe, we can start focusing more on more personal items to get in your rooms like books, games, decorations or whatever. I still can't believe we lucked up and were the millionth customers in NeoShadow and were able to get all of your clothes absolutely free! You two must be good luck or something." Sora noted the grin and wink Riku threw back at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Oh we're something alright." A group of friends with two humans, three vampire slayers, a half vampire that was a would be ninja, not to mention the five vampires, one of which Sora was dating. You never saw a more unusual group.

They all happily finished the rest of the day shopping, Sora earning himself all sorts of new books and video games, and practically having to drag Robin out of the massive three story book store, which she assured them she was going to get married in, causing all of them to laugh. And by the time they were done shopping, every person was ladden down with bags of clothes or carrying boxes of books and other items. The thought made Sora feel guilty, that so much money and attention was being spent on them; he wasn't use to it all, and all the attention made him squirm.

Then Sora chuckled. Though Robin having all kinds of discount cards to the book store and game store, certainly did help cut down on the cost. Funny part was, all the workers in both the stores were completely familiar with the red head and knew her by name, saying she was one of the most devoted and best customers. And according to Violet, Robin should pretty much own the book store, given how much time and money she spent there.

This family was different, as was this new life, but when he stopped to really analyze it, Sora knew it was something he could definately live with.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku was helping him put away all his new clothes and other things and put all of Irvine's things that Sora didn't want to keep away in a box. Both boys stepping over piles of clothes and books, half full boxes and Irvine's art supplies, it was a wonder they got anything done at all. Sora glanced over his shoulder as he heard Riku chuckle.

"Think you got enough stuff? I think Robin would have been more then happy to stick around that book store and buy you a whole mountain of books."

Sora laughed as well.

"Yeah, good thing I like to read."

"Not as much as Robin does." They both laughed, Sora putting away clothes and Riku putting away books.

Sor paused as he went to hang a shirt in his closet, a frown adorning his generally smiling face.

"Hey Riku? What happened when you went home this last time? You never told me."

Riku shrugged, continueing to file away books on the shelves in the brunette's room.

"Nothing really. I mean, I reported in, I was sent to the hot springs to heal, Seifer and I were summoned to the the main hall, Sephiroth and Ansem read us the details of the current situation, and there's to be a trial in a month."

Sora froze, turning around to face the silver haired male.

"Trial! Why is there going to be a trial? I thought, you know, you two would fight or something because he broke rules of conduct-"

Riku shrugged turning to face him as he brushing his hair away from his face.

"Normally we would, but certain details involved make this a more complex case and we have to appear before the court to decide what's to be done."

"So Seifer's the one on trial?" Pressed Sora, biting his bottom lip in his teeth worriedly.

Riku shook his head.

"No, I'm on trial, too. Something about my conduct and involvement with humans and vampire slayers." At Sora's gasp, Riku offered him a reassuring look. "Don't look so upset, everything's _fine_."

Sora was almost beside himself at the casual attitude coming from Riku as though they were talking about it raining through the weekend, not a trial in which Riku was one of the prosecuted.

"How can you say that everything is going to be okay! You're on trial! Because of me!"

Riku frowned, instantly coming over to Sora, cupping the side of his face.

"No, don't say that. It isn't because of you, Kitten, it's because of me, choices I made." Being called 'Kitten' forced Sora to give a wry smile where he normally would have probably laughed. Yep, Sora was definately the girl in this relationship. His smile quickly faded again and he frowned, still very concerned about what he was hearing. "Everything will be fine, Sora." Riku reassured him. "I promise. I'll take care of everything and take care of you. I'll always protect you, I promise."

Sora gave a weak laugh.

"Careful, that's what got us into this mess."

Smiling warmly, Riku touched his forehead to Sora's.

"I love you." He whispered softly, causing Sora to smile back.

"I know."

Sora knew that Rikku had told him to tell Riku one way or the other if he loved him, and he knew his feelings for the other male were strong, but he wondered if it was, in fact, love. Was it possible to fall in love with someone so fast? Could he trust feelings so strong and yet so new? His heart told him 'yes', his head told him 'no'. He wanted to tell Riku he loved him, the words were there, but somehow he found he couldn't say them.

Hurt flitted through Riku's jade colored eyes, before he pressed a soft kiss to Sora's mouth and stepped away, going back to his chores on the other side of the room. Sora turned back to his own work, hands shaking weakly.

"So, um, how can you be sure that everything with this trial will turn out okay?" He asked.

He felt more then saw Riku grin dangerously.

"Because I'm going to lead an uprising."

TBC

**Tenoko**: Dun, dun, dunnnnn...

**AJ**: You're literally killing me.

**Tenoko**: I thought I did that earlier when you were making fun of my typing.

**AJ**: I'm too stubborn to kill.

**Tenoko**: Then I'm not killing you, am I?

**AJ**: Shutup and update.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

Cursed.

Sora turned with a start, eyes wide and unbelieving.

"An uprising! What do you mean you're going to lead an uprising!" He shrieked, causing Riku to cut him a look.

"Sshh! You want somebody to hear you?"

The brunette glanced towards the shut bedroom door before focusing on his boyfriend again.

"Riku, I don't under stand! Why would you want to lead an uprising? You're already in big enough trouble with the elders, this would really piss them off! What if you get hurt?"Smiling softly, Riku cupped the side of Sora's jaw and touched their foreheads together.

"It's okay, Sora, everything will be fine. With this uprising we can overthrow the Elders and start a new order- an order where you and I can be together without fear of the consequences."

Sora's brows drew together in deep concern.

"But Riku, who's going to fight with you? And what if you fail? What if..." He choked on the words. "you get killed?"

Riku pressed a soft kiss to Sora's mouth before staring into the brunette's deep blue eyes with the softest, most tender look full of affection and caring; he gently stroked Sora's cheek with his thumb.

"Then I'll be waiting for you in the afterlife."

AAKSHLHFKJS SAKJDSLKF SKFHSIOHROWIHR

Ansem looked up as Sephiroth healed a sealed envelope out to him expectantly; he stared at it over the rim of his glasses for a moment, frowning in confusion before turning his gaze to Sephiroth himself.

"What's this?"

Sephiroth laid the envelope on top of the paperwork covering the desk and slid it towards Ansem, the corner of his mouth twisting up in an amused smirk.

"A summons."

The older man hesitated a moment, his white gloved fingers hovering just over the envelope before he snatched it up, examining it carelessly, before looking back up at Sephiroth, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Oh? A summons for what?"

Sephiroth flashed him a smile, revealing his gleaning white fangs.

"Why, for court, of course."

AKDHLKFNL WSKJFLK SKJFL JF WJRPWUR

Yuffie sat on the bed next to Sora, patting his shoulder reassuringly, however distractedly, as she seemed more interested in flipping through the magazine in her lap.

"It's not so bad, Sora, these things happen for a reason, and they have to happen in order for things to improve. Revolutions and uprisings are the reasons we make progress. Without them, things would still be like in the Dark Ages and the Feudal Era like it is in the Underground."

Sora lifted his head to look at her.

"You've been to the Underground?"

She nodded, flipping another page in her magazine.

"I can go there anytime I want, because, by birth, I am of the league, but because I live as a human, I am a guest, so there are certain laws and regulations with which **I** must abide." She glanced up from her magazine, for once a sad expression in substitute of her usual goofy grin. "Things Underground are rough, Sora. The Elders of all the different Leagues rule the people and vampires with an iron fist. If a vampire has something or someone they care about, but the vampire happens to piss off any one of the Elders, then the Elders will destroy of kill what ever it is that is most important to that vampire, in order to keep the vampire submissive and obedient." She tucked her hair behind her ears, turning her attention back to her magazine. "Things **have **to change, Sora."

Sora's brows drew close together as he followed the stitching in the quilt on the bed with his finger.

"I know they do, but I just... I don't want anything to happen to Riku. What if this fails or he gets killed? What then? If the uprising fails, things will only get worse then they have been."

Her hand faltered as she turned a page, her eyes suddenly growing distant.

"That's why it can't fail."

AKJFDLHFKA SKJO WKJ SFJLUWT JKNSF

"Hey Robin?" Sora called softly, knocking on the door to her room.

"Come in." She called.

He pushed the door to her room open, entering cautiously, before turning to the female sitting on her bed engrossed in a video game on her TV.

"Whatcha playin?" He asked conversationally.

"FF nine, the remake. Live action, no turn battle system, just run up and start killing."

He frowned in confusion.

"FF what?"

"Final Fantasy Nine. A classic. This is the remake, the game itself came out around fifty years ago." She glanced at him. "Did you need something?"

He bit the inside of his cheek, looking around distractedly.

"Um, I need to go over to Riku's house. And in case I do, I wanted to know ahead of time if it was okay to spend the night over at his house."

She nodded, taking out some huge monster on the screen.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just call us if you're going to be home late, if you don't spend the night, that is." She hesitated, then looked at him. "Did the two of you get into a fight yesterday? You both seemed kind of upset when he left last night."

He shoved his hands down into his pockets, staring intently at the scuffed up toes of his shoes.

"Kinda. Things have been like a roller coaster between us lately, which already had both of us wound pretty tight, and yesterday just kinda... well, it didn't help any."

"What? What happened at the store between Irvine and Riku, or something that happen after we got home?" She questioned, rapidly pressing different sequences of buttons on her controller.

"Both."

"Irvine told me about what happened at the store and how Riku was strangely protective and violent yesterday."

Sora flushed with embarrassment, his head snapping up to look at her and see the devilish look of knowing on his new sister's face, before she turned back to her game. Sora ducked his head again, further embarrassed. So she knew, huh? Or at least, she had a pretty good idea of Riku and Sora's true relationship. Oh boy.

"Don't be mad at him. He's just trying to look out for me the best way he can. I know he says he's happy now that we're off the streets, but I know he worries about how happy we are here, if we're being treated fairly, that sort of thing." He forced a laugh. "He worries like that, same way I worry about him and Kairi." He laughed again, this time more genuinely. "I don't worry about Yuffie so much, she can handle her own and then some."

"Is Riku who you're going to live with after your year's up and you can be on your own if you want?" She asked, her bangs hiding her face.

Sora shook his head.

"No. I'm not leaving until Kairi does, when she can live on her own or whatever, then we'll decide what to do."

The subject seemed to upset Robin and she smiled weakly.

"Well, for the time, I'm glad you're here, and when the time comes that you leave, I wish you well." She waved him off with one hand."Have fun over at Riku's, and remember to call if you're going to be getting in late."

SFLKHLFKNLK AKHDLH SKHJ SHIW KSFHKHF WI

Taking a deep breath, Sora gnawed nervously on his bottom lip, staring at the closed door in front of him, hand poised to knock, suspended in mid air.

What would he say? Riku had been determined, how could he change his mind? Was it possible to change his mind?

Sora didn't want Riku to lead an uprising, the idea gave the brunette a sinking feeling of foreboding in the pit of his stomach. Something bad was bound to happen, when you were dealing with something this big, the results were bound to be drastic. How could he convince-

The door knob suddenly jiggled and opened enough to reveal Riku peeking out into the hallway, the silver haired male blinked in surprise suddenly, frowning in confusion.

"Sora? What's the matter?" He asked slipping out into the hallway and shutting the door behind him.

The brunette's brows knitted together as he twisted the hem of his shirt nervously.

"I-I wanted to see you..."

Riku stepped closer to him, eyes raking over his petite frame.

"What's wrong? You're so nervous you're hands are trembling. I could sense your anxiety as soon as you entered the building. Tell me what happened."

Sora wiped his shaking hands on the front of his jeans absently, before shoving them into his pockets in an attempt to look somewhat composed.

"We need to talk..."

Riku openly winced.

"Those are possibly the four most horrible words on the face of the planet." He replied thickly. "Unfortunately, now isn't the best time, I uh," He cast a backwards glance at the closed door behind him. "have company..."

The first thought that went through Sora's head went that the company might be another man, which caused a wave of jealously and anger to ignite to life in him. But then he stopped, common sense taking over. Riku had marked him, so he would have nothing to do with another male, even if it was someone as gorgeous as Sephiroth. The next thought made his blood run cold in his veins.

"Open the door, Riku."

The silver haired male shook his head.

"Sora this isn't-"

"Open. The. Door." Ordered Sora, his teeth clenched. Riku hesitated a moment, visibly holding his breath before releasing it slowly, turning to push the door open, causing to door to give a moan of protest.

A group of people all dressed in black stood around Riku's living room, all looking guilty as they waved feebly in greeting, like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Riku scratched the back of his head looking just as guilty.

"We were, uh, discussing our, uh, plans."

Sora paled.

Riku, we _NEED _to talk."

Relenting, Riku nodded, hooking his thumb in his pocket and motioning for Sora to follow as he headed off down the hall.

"C'mon. We can talk out on the roof."

Sora followed along silently, noting the sudden blanket of awkwardness that settled over them. When they got up on the roof, they stood facing each other, but refusing to meet the other's gaze. Sora stared off over at the sunset, wrapping his arms around himself as he shivered with anxiety.

He had... some form of plan, that should work- at least, in keeping Riku alive, it had its own repercussions, but keeping Riku alive was most important, right?

"Sora, what's really the matter?" Asked Riku, breaking the silence. "I can feel your conflicting emotions- so many and so strong it's hard to pin point what each one is. Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it."

Fix it, Thought Sora wryly, No Riku, that's what I'm going to do.

Sora swallowed hard, tears suddenly burning his eyes. He'd never wanted to have to do this, never wanted for this to happen. He wanted for Riku and him to be together without any negative repercussions, but ever since they had met, it had been one obstacle after another. Surely, it as all a sign, a warning.

Sora was going to listen to the warnings the best he knew how, in order to avoid the pending disaster he felt sure was to come.

"I think..." He began slowly, tongue darting out over dry lips. "I thin that we should... breakup."

He saw Riku go rigid out of the corner of his eye, his eyes clamping shut as though he were suddenly in pain. Sora steeled himself up, blocking his own emotions so that Riku wouldn't have to feel them on top of his own, so he wouldn't know how bad Sora didn't want to be doing this.

"Oh?" Asked Riku, his voice cracked and forced, the sound only adding to the guilt Sora felt. "Why do you want to," The muscles in his jaw flexed. "do that?" Riku couldn't bring himself to actually say the word 'breakup', he just couldn't.

Sora shook his head furiously.

"All I've done is cause you problems since the first day we met. _I won't do it anymore!_ I can't be with you. It wouldn't work. Since the first day, there's been one sign after another, invisible forces trying to pull us apart... And now," He clamped his eyes shut, feeling hot tears begin to course down his cheeks. "now you're wanting to lead this uprising..." he stated, forcing himself to look at Riku, who stared back with the most pained expression Sora had ever seen, his own eyes full of tears. The sight was like a blow to the gut for Sora and a sob escaped him, his shoulders shaking.

"Sora, _please_..." Begged Riku softly. "This is the only was. This uprising will end all the problems trying to keep us apart! It will ensure that we can and will be together.

"No!" Exclaimed Sora, furiously shaking his head. "No... this uprising will only force us further part, I can feel it! Something bad, _really _**bad **is going to happen, I know it! We have to break up, it's the only way!

"The only way for _what_!" Demanded Riku with an angry sob, causing Sora to look up in surprise. "The only way for what? Breaking up solves _nothing_! All I want is to be with you! _I love you_! Don't you get it? I'd **die **for you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Shouted Sora, throwing his arms, before clutching his hands to his chest with a broken sob. "I'm afraid..." He gave Riku a demanding glare. "What if you get killed in this uprising? Then what's the point? What's the point of fighting for us if I end up loosing you anyway? I couldn't bear to loose you like that... I can't..." He broke off in sobs, his whole body shaking.

"Strong arms enveloped him, and he buried his face in Riku's chest, griping the front of his shirt.

"I love you..." Riku whispered in his ear, only forcing another sob from Sora. He wanted to say it too, he felt it, he felt it so strong it threatened to destroy him if he didn't let it out, but he couldn't, not now, that would only make this harder.

"I know..." He whispered in response, feeling one of Riku's tears fall on his cheek.

"Sora, I'll do anything so long as we can stay together." He whispered, lifting Sora's chin so he'd look at him, his eyes pleading with Sora. "Please..." He breathed, the word nearly lost in the wind, before he dipped his head and pressed his mouth against Sora's, both of their eyes sliding closed, savoring the moment. It was a tender kiss that tasted like tears, both ironic and cliche given the bittersweetness of the moment. They both knew, deep down, all either of them wanted was for the two of them to be together, but it was true that every force seemed set on driving them apart, while all either of them wanted was to protect the other, and yet in the end, they both ended up hurting.

The Fates were cruel, but who knew they could be down right malicious?

Sora pushed away from Riku before the last of his resolve crumbled away like the foundation of a sand castle pulled out to sea by the ocean's waves; he turned and ran from the roof, throwing a hasty 'I'm Sorry' over his shoulder. A few of the others stood out in the hallway in front of Riku's apartment looking concerned as Sora reentered the building. Seeing their faces, Sora bit back a sob and ran by as fast as his legs would carry him down the hall, clamoring down the stairs.

"Sora, wait!" A female called after him, causing him to come to a skidding halt. That sounded like Yuffie.. What was she doing there! He turned just as she came running down the stairs, faltering when she saw the tears coursing down his cheeks. "Oh Sora..." She stated softly, sadly, before taking his hand just as the world around them began to shift and change and they were suddenly in Sora's room at home. She gently embraced him just as the floodgates opened and he began to sob uncontrollably, holding onto as though she were his last life line in this tide that threaten to sweep him away.

"Sshhh..." She cooed softly, running a hand comfortingly through his hair. "There, there, everything will turn out all right..." He could only shake his head. Things wouldn't turn out fine. In fact, things would never be 'fine' again. Everything had gone to pot.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

Tenoko: I realized the other day we hadn't seen Mika around since his debut a few chapters back, so he reemerges in this chapter.

AJ: Mika... Mika... Mika... Hm. OH! The little brat who expects women to just do whatever he says because he thinks he's a man?

Tenoko: Exactly. Robin's four year old little brother.

Cursed

Rikku looked up expectantly as Yuna entered the living room of Riku's apartment from the bedroom, but the brunette girl shook her head.

"No change. He won't feed. He won't do anything. He just lays there, staring blankly at the ceiling. He's cried so much, I don't think he has any tears left to cry." She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against the counter to look at her cousin. "It's like he's just giving up. He thinks Sora doesn't want him anymore, thus life isn't worth living."

Growling in frustration, the blonde raked a hand through her hair in annoyance.

"I'm about ready to gear both their asses in to high gear if they don't get their acts together. What is Sora thinking?"

Yuna took a drink of water and shrugged, pushing away from the bar to go look out the window, drawing the curtains back to let the sunlight stream in.

"Who knows. He probably thinks in some way he's protecting Riku. I talked to Yuffie and Kairi and they both said Sora has an uncanny sixth sense about stuff, and if he says something bad is going to happen, you can be sure, something really bad is going to happen. And according to Yuffie, that's the reason Sora broke up with Riku, because he has a bad feeling about this whole uprising Riku is wanting to lead." She cast a glance at Rikku over her shoulder. "Don't get me wrong, it doesn't sit well with me either, but I think only because nothing like this has ever actually happened before. Much less vampires and slayers joining forces to overturn Elders." She glanced back out the window. "At least, not in any texts I've read."

Rikku got up from the couch, placing her hands on her hips with a huff.

"Well, just because it hasn't happened, doesn't mean it can't. You let me talk to this boy, I'll beat some sense into him."

"Let him rest." Yuna softly urged her, turning to face the blonde as she headed down the hall to the bedroom where Riku lay listlessly in bed. "He's exhausted. He's hurt. And, granted, he's probably angry, though not at Sora, most likely with himself, he's probably wracked his brains out wondering what it was that he did wrong. Or how they could overthrow the Elders without the uprising, which is impossible, but still. You know he's trying to think of anyway possible that he and Sora can be back together again. He really is in love with the boy. And it's sad to watch."

Rikku turned to glare at Yuna, her patience to the end of its limit.

"Sad or not, they both need some sense talked into them. Life can't just end because Riku thinks Sora doesn't love him. He does love him, he just isn't saying it."

Yuna sighed and sank down into a chair.

"He probably thinks not saying it is going to make it easier on Riku."

Rikku waved her off.

"Let me handle this." She told her before barging into the bedroom and throwing the lights on. Riku let out a pained cry and turned his head away, eyes closed. "Aww, too bright?" She asked sounding concerned as she move towards the bed. "Too bad." She snapped, grabbing the covers on the bed and tossing them off, to leave Riku laying only on the slip cover in his pajama pants. He opened one eye enough to glare at her as she stood down at the foot of the bed, her hands on her hips and glaring at him for all she was worth. "Riku, you get you sorry, sulking butt outta that bed this minute, or so help me I will throttle you right here and now."

"No." He replied flatly.

She leaned forward on her elbows, smiling cruelly.

"What's the matter? Sora called it off and now life holds no joy?" Her smile melted into a frown. "That's pathetic. **You **are pathetic. _Pah-Theh-Tik_! I warned you, didn't I? I told you not to mark him. We warned him not to get close to you, and then not to let you mark him, you did it anyway. I told you afterwards you shouldn't have marked him, that neither of you were ready for it, but again, you didn't listen. You never do, that's your problem. You. Never. Listen. If you had listened from the beginning, this wouldn't be a problem." She hopped up on the foot of the bed, casually examining her nails as Riku watched her with a blank expression. "If you had simply _listened _from the beginning this wouldn't be a problem. You aren't suppose to get involved with humans, Riku, you knew this, every vampire knows this. If you meet one that you let live, you swipe their memory so there won't be any further complications. And did you? No. In fact, you promised him you wouldn't. I mean, if I didn't know better, I'd think you'd gone insane. You have the right to refuse to make a promise, you know. But you couldn't even stand up to one insignificant little human, could you? That's sad. It really is."

With an angry snarl, Riku leapt forward, knocking Rikku off the bed and pinning her to the ground, in the process, ripping out the IV that had been in his hand. She stared up at him cooly as he glared down, snarling at her, fangs bared.

"_Shut up! _Don't talk about him like that! You don't know **anything **about him! Or about me! Just shut up! I marked Sora because I love him more than anyone I've ever met in the centuries I have walked this earth, and I know, down to the very core of my soul, that I will never love anyone else as much as I love him, I could never love anyone else as much as I love him. If he doesn't want me, that's fine, so long as it's what makes him happy. I don't care what happens to me so long as he is happy. I'd die for him and I'd live for him, no matter how much it hurts. Sora doesn't want me dead, that's why he broke up with me, he wants me to live so I will, despite how much I don't want to." His voice cracked and tears welled up in his eyes. "Nothing could be better then you killing me right here and now. Killing me and making this pain stop." He released her arms and got off of her, sitting on the carpet with his face buried in his hands as he began to cry. "I just want to be with him. I don't understand why he won't love me. All I ever wanted was_ to be with him_. He's all that ever mattered, nothing else. So why?"

He continued to sob and Rikku drew herself up beside him, taking him into her arms.

"He does love you, Riku, he just isn't saying it. He does. And he wants to protect you, enough so that he would distance himself from you to do so. Isn't that love? To do whatever it takes to protect someone, even at the cost of your own happiness?" He only sniffed in response, and she continued, slowly easing herself into the water. "Riku... why not go ahead with the uprising? It's a good idea."

"Sora doesn't think so." He snapped, bitterly.

She rolled her eyes.

"That's only because he's worried about your safety. Just listen to me for a second. If you go ahead with the uprising, and you overthrow the Elders, then what is there to keep you and Sora apart? He'd have no reason to stay away from you. His whole reason for breaking up with you was to try and protect you from something bad happening with this uprising. But if you go through with it and win... The two of you could be together again..." Riku remained silent for a few moments, and Rikku bit her tongue, trying to figure out a way to get him to agree. "I mean, after all, you never promised him you _wouldn't _go through with the uprising, did you?"

Riku's tears had subsided and he simply sat there in silence, his face buried in his arms and his knees drawn to his chest. His silence caused Rikku to sigh in defeat, certain he was being stubborn again.

"...Is that what he said?" His muffled voiced asked suddenly, before he lifted his head to give her a questioning look. "He said he broke up with me to protect me?"

The blonde girl scratched her head, trying to think of a good way to word it.

"Not... exactly. At least, I mean, uh, I wasn't there. He told Yuffie, and Yuffie told us when we asked her about Sora. She said he said something along those lines. Something about taking care of you even if it meant being away from you, or something like that." She told him with a dismissive wave of her hand, before poking him in the side. "Why not go ask him yourself? What could it hurt? Just tell him you want to talk to him, and ask him why he wanted to break up? What he thought would happen?" When Riku didn't respond, she poked him in the side again. "What could it hurt to at least ask? This may sound insensitive, but now that you're broken up, what do you have to loose?"

LASF LK LJLEWJFO WIJR WOIJROIWHROHKDFLSF ANW

Kairi ripped the covers off the bed angrily, throwing them to the side in a huff, her patience gone.

"Sora, get your sorry, sulking butt _outta that bed_ **this instant** or so help me _God_, I will throttle you right here and now, do you understand me?" She yelled, her fist clenched threateningly.

But the boy merely eyed her in disinterest for a moment before rolling over with his back to her.

"Go ahead. I don't care." He mumbled, hugging his pillow closer to his chest.

"Man, is he a baby." A young male voice sneered. Kairi and Yuffie turned to see Mika and Irvine standing in the doorway, Mika wrinkling his nose in distaste at Sora. "He's pathetic. Crying like some girl, just because Riku doesn't want to be his friend. Seeing him act like that, I wouldn't want to be his friend either."

"That's hardly of any consolation, Mika." Chimed in Robin, patting her younger brother on the head as she pushed past them to enter the room. "Because no one wants to be your friend anyway. Because you're rude."

He crossed his arms over his chest, shooting her an annoyed glare.

"I wonder where I learned it from, _Big Sister_?"

"Tut tut." Chastised Irvine, also patting Mika on the head. "You can't blame other people for your personal problems. You have too much attitude, kiddo, and it isn't because of Robin. What did I tell you it's called. Character flaw. That's right! Now, you go play in your room or somewhere else in the house and let us grown ups deal with this grown up problem, okay?" Mika didn't move. "I'll give you a dollar." Promised Irvine, holding the green bill up in front of the little boy, who eagerly snatched it away with a triumphant grin before walking off down the hall.

Robin shot Irvine a cross look.

"You're only encouraging him."

"Everyone needs a little encouragement. Especially him." He stated nonchalantly, before pointing at the brunette still laying in the bed.

Robin cracked her knuckles, a frightening grin crossing her features.

"Oh, he's fixing to get some encouragement all right. _My way_."

Chuckling in amusement, Irvine grinned at his younger sister.

"I love it when you're evil." He told her, moving to the head of the bed as she moved to the foot.

"It's what I'm best at, Brother dear."

Before the brunette or even Kairi and Yuffie for that matter knew what was happening, Irvine and Robin had Sora under the arms and by his legs and where hauling him off the bed and towards the bathroom as he fought them, twisting and bucking, hollering and threatening.

"Put me down! Let me go this instant! I mean it! Put me down! Where are you taking me! Robin! I mean it, you are fixing to make me mad!"

Her green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No little brother, _you _are about to make **me **mad."

"You aren't going to hurt him, are you?" Questioned Kairi, nervously.

"No more then you were when we came in." Irvine promised with a wink, then laughed. "Don't look so worried. He'll live to tell about it. And who knows, maybe like in ten or twenty years, he might even thank us for this!" He told them as they unceremoniously deposited the brunette in the empty tub, and then just as quickly stripped him of his clothes, leaving him sitting there naked and blinking in confusion.

"H-hey!" He protested, covering his extremities, as Robin laughed and turned on the shower.

"Hurry up and take a bath, you have company coming."

His wet hair fell down in his eyes and around his shoulders, as he tried his best to glare up at Robin.

"Tell them to go away. I don't want to see them. I don't want to see anybody."

Again, she smiled, and it was unnerving, making Sora shrink back away from her.

"But brother dear, I didn't ask what _you _want." Her smile fell, and she glared threateningly at him. "Now hurry up and wash before I have to get in there and do it for you."

Irvine set a towel on the toilet lid for him.

"We'll be right outside the door. Clock's ticking little brother, you'd better hurry. Take too long, and we'll come back." He warned as they exited the bathroom, leaving Sora to shower.

The brunette unwillingly stood to his feet, the warm water raining down on him. His mind told him that the hot water felt nice, that his muscles needed it, that he needed it, that he needed to be clean and feel refreshed and better. His mind told him all of this, but he didn't really feel it. He felt nothing. Hollow. Empty. He didn't want a shower. He wanted to lay in bed until he simply faded away.

But... then again. To simply fade away would make Riku sad.

With a sigh, he grabbed the shampoo bottle, squirting a little blue dot into his hand before lathering it into his hair. Distantly, he heard the phone in his room ring. It rang twice before it stopped, because they'd either hung up or someone in his room had answered. He'd find out later. Not that he cared.

HALHDL AHILS RFEHFO AKHDO RWHO DNLKANDHOQWRHA OSHOW

The phone rang and they all glanced at each other, and then at the phone as it rang again. Yuffie picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, who's this?" It sounded like Rikku.

"This is Yuffie. Is this Rikku?"

"Ugh. Yes. Would you quit moving? Geez! Riku, calm down!" She sounded as though she were fighting the male in question, Yuffie could hear him growling and swearing in the background, the ruckus on the phone causing her to raise a brow in question.

"Is everything all right?"

"No, not... not really. Riku calm down, dammit! Look, Yuffie, did another guy just touch Sora? Riku says Irvine did, and he's about to go ballistic. Paine! Hold his arms! Waah! Riku, I said calm down, I'm trying to find out what is going on."

"Get offa me!" Riku hollered in the back ground. "I'll go find out for myself! I told him to keep his hands off of Sora!"

"Uh, hello, Yuffie?" Demanded Rikku impatiently. "Yes or no on this? It's kinda important."

Yuffie's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh. Yes. He's done nothing but sulk in the bed, so they grabbed him and threw him in the shower so he'll take a bath. Nothing happened."

"They!" Roared Riku. "Who's 'they'?"

Yuffie frowned into the phone. "Riku doesn't sound like he's taking this nearly as hard as Sora is."

Rikku grunted into the phone and it sounded as though something glass broke in the background.

"Oh trust me. He's taking it hard. He refuses to feed. We have him on an IV-"

"Let me talk to her!" Snarled Riku, as Rikku cried out in indignation. "Yuffie? It's Riku. Just because we broke up, doesn't mean I can't feel Sora. Now what is going on over there! And what is Irvine doing touching Sora?"

Yuffie glared, hoping Riku could sense that too.

"We're handling things on this end. Don't be petty at a time like this. Irvine is Sora's brother now, they're family, get over it. And if you sense him, ignore it, we've got enough problems to worry about without you freaking out over every little thing." And she promptly hung up.

"Well," Robin stated cheerfully, causing Yuffie to turn around, blinking in surprise at the sight of Robin in a bikini with her hair pulled back, and Irvine also wearing swim trunks, a cd player in hand. "I think he's had enough time to finish, don't you, Irvine?"

"Indeed, Robin, why don't we step in." He grinned evilly. "Quite literally."

They laughed and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind them as Irvine's cd played began to blare 'Old Time Rock'n'Roll', and Sora's loud protests were drowned out. Kairi turned to Yuffie.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

The ninja/vampire turned to the bathroom door, shaking her head.

"Too late now."

---------- -------- -----------

"I have never been so humiliated in my life!" Shrieked Sora, arms flailing as Irvine grinned in amusement, Robin toweling herself off. "Could you people be any more invasive and uncaring?"

Robin paused in toweling her long red hair, casting a sideways glance at Sora.

"Invasive? I don't know." She hooked her chin at him. "Irvine, bang him from behind. See if he thinks **that **is invasive."

"Are you crazy!" Demanded Sora, backing away from the auburn haired male leaning against the door. They both laughed, before Robin continued to speak.

"And Sora, we did this because we care. You wouldn't have done it yourself. And no, Irvine, don't bang him, incest is nasty." She placed a hand on her hip, offering Sora a very serious look. "Sora, look, no matter what happens, life goes on and you have to go with it. We're making sure you keep doing the basics, like bathing, eating, _breathing_, and eventually, you'll do them for yourself again everyday. Not that I mind forcing a bath on you, it was rather funny."

Irvine laughed.

"I've had easier times giving a cat a bath." He threw some clothes at Sora. "Get dressed little bro, and then come down for breakfast." He gave him a lopsided grin. "Or do we have to dress you too?"

Sora clutched the clothes tightly to his chest, glaring at Irvine.

"I can do it _myself_."

The auburn haired male grinned in satisfaction as he gave a nod and turned to leave the cramped bathroom.

"Good."

Yuffie and Kairi were standing right by the door as he opened it, waiting with anxious expressions. Nervously, they peered inside, glancing from Sora to Robin to the bathroom shower and back again.

"Um," Began Kairi. "Is everything... okay in there?"

The brunette ninja pushed her way into the steamy bathroom, poking Sora in several places while frowning uncertainly.

"With all the screaming he was doing I thought for certain you two were killing him not bathing him." She glanced back at Kairi. "But he looks all right to me. Kairi?"

The younger red head stepped forward to give him a thorough look down, examining him as a scientist examines a test subject.

"He isn't bleeding, though I think he'll have some bruises. All in all, I think the worst damage is to his pride."

"What pride is there in not taking a bath?" Demanded Robin, moving to embrace Sora from behind as she grinned at the other two females. "See, look, now he's all squeaky clean!" She dropped a towel over his head and ushered the two girls to leave the bathroom. "Three minutes to get dressed little bro, or we'll be back to help you." She paused at the door to wink at him. "And you know now that we **will **do it."

The door shut behind them and Sora threw on his clothes, not even bothering to properly dry himself off, last thing he wanted was for Irvine and Robin to help him get dressed too. God, that had been the most embarrassing shower of his life. What was he? Three? Geez, he could have given himself a shower. It probably would have taken all day at the rate he'd been going, but he would have gotten it done. Maybe.

He paused, his arms through his shirt and ready to put it over his head. On some level, he thought with a chuckle, he was actually kind of glad they'd done it, granite, he wouldn't ever tell them that, but at least he was up and out of bed, clean and wearing clean clothes, with a pending breakfast to look forward to. That was something, wasn't it? An accomplishment, right? He finished putting on his shirt and then ran a brush through his hair, getting out the tangles and returning it to it's natural disheveled state.

Life goes on, he thought with a sigh as he exited the bathroom, he might as well pretend to go along with it.

TBC

**Tenoko**: And that's that.

**AJ**: What do you mean 'that's that'? You aren't going to end it there are you?

**Tenoko**: This chapter, yes.

**AJ**: So there will be other chapters, right?

**Tenoko**: See the TBC? To Be Continued? Remember?

**AJ**: Well, hurry up and make them get back together.

**Tenoko**: Who said they're getting back together?

**AJ**: They aren't?

**Tenoko**: Who said that?

**AJ**: You just implied it!

**Tenoko**: I implied nothing. I asked a question and you assumed.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

**Tenoko**: Hahahahahaha

**AJ**: Are you okay?

**Tenoko**: Perfect. I'm just happy.

**AJ**: Why?

**Tenoko**: Both of my KH fics are almost over! Hahahahahahaha

Cursed

Sora sat at the kitchen table, pouting lightly as Robin moved around fixing him a plate of food and humming happily to herself. The scent of breakfast seemed to have that affect on her, but then again... His gaze slid over to Yuffie and Kairi who were practically beside themselves with joy at the hot meal that awaited them, most of the females in that house seemed to be that way. And Irvine, well, Irvine was the one keeping him from currently fleeing the table like he felt like doing, the cowboy's hand firmly on his shoulder, keeping him in his chair.

"C'mon you guys!" Protested Sora, trying to pry Irvine's hand away. "I told you, I'm not hungry! I don't want breakfast!"

Robin slid a plate of steaming food under his nose before setting it in front of him with a glass of apple juice.

"And I told you that you're lying." She placed her hand on her hips. "Sore, you haven't had a decent meal in a week because you keep refusing to eat, now you are either going to eat that plate of food, and I mean everything on, or so help me God, I will force feed it to you!"

"I'll eat." He grumbled, avoiding looking at her. His forced bath earlier had taught him quickly that her threats were not idle. He lifted his gaze to hers. "But make Irvine let me go, and all of you have to eat to, I can't eat with all of you just staring at me! It's distracting!"

With a shrug, Robin nodded to Irvine, and he released Sora, taking the seat next to him as Kairi and Yuffie began set out the plates of food.

"So were are Mom and Dad?" Asked Irvine, reaching for the salt and pepper.

"Work." Answered Robin simply. "As usual." She winked at Sora who still hadn't started eating. "I told you living with us would be fun. The parents are almost never around." She pointed to his plate. "C'mon, eat up before it gets cold."

Looking at his plate, Sora couldn't the hungry growl his stomach let out. Fluffy scrambled eggs, steaming grits, sausage links, and potato wedges... He didn't even bother adding salt and pepper, just began stuffing the food into his mouth, letting out a whimper of pleasure as the delicious food touched his tongue.

To his left, Yuffie giggled,

"I thought you weren't hungry, Sora."

He didn't bother to reply, merely glared at her as he continued to scarf down the food in front of him, lest they decide to take it away. He still couldn't get over being able to eat a hot meal everyday, especially never one this good. The Salvation Army served hot meals, but they'd usually only gone in the winter, and never had it been near this good.

He cleaned his plate and downed his juice before starting on another small plate of food Robin happily handed him, smiling at him in a pleased way. After cleaning that plate as well and downing another glass of juice he sat back in his seat, full and contented.

"I feel sick," He admitted with a laugh, "But it's a good kind of sick."

That made the others laugh, and Kairi made a face at him.

"That's what happens when you eat enough to make up for a week of not eating." She grinned. "And by the way, you have food," she touched her the corner of her mouth, "right here."

He wiped the food off with the back of his hand, noting the way Robin merely watched him with this pleased expression on her face.

"Feeling any better now, Sora?" She questioned.

The corner of his mouth lifted into the barest hint of a smile as he nodded.

"Surprisingly... yes. Just a little."

Satisfied, She took a seat at the table as well, smiling at him.

"A shower and a hot breakfast can do miracles." She frowned. "Speaking of miracles, where's Mika?"

Irvine frowned at her.

"How does 'miracles' make you think of Mika?" He pointed towards the stairs. "I told him he couldn't have breakfast until he cleaned his room."

"I think it's the M-I-A in miracles that made me think of him."

Kairi was pulling Sora's chair back from the table and pulling him out of it.

"C'mon, you've taken long enough already, your guests have been waiting on you all morning!"

Robin laughed as Kairi began dragging him towards the living room.

"Just tell them we couldn't have helped him eat any faster, he practically inhaled it as it is!" She called after them, causing Kairi to laugh and Sora to sneer.

"Ha ha. Very freaking funny." He grumbled.

"Sorry it took so long," Kairi was apologizing as she came into view of whoever was in the living room, still dragging Sora, who was content to make it as difficult as possible for her, smirking in childish satisfaction, "He's a little slow in the mornings anyway. Darn you, Sora, you're legs aren't broken, why do I have to drag you! Move!"

"But this is much more fun for me!" He told her with a grin. Robin must have laced the food with something, if he didn't know better he'd say he was almost feeling happy. He grinned devilishly. "Would you rather I let you go?"

She froze. She was using her entire body to try and pulling forward, if he let go of her hands, she'd go flying. Eye twitching in annoyance, she straightened, releasing his wrists of the death grip she'd had on them before soundly kicking him in the shin, causing him to yelp in pain, grabbing his abused leg, as Kairi walked behind him and shoved him forward, causing him to stumble awkwardly into the living room, landing on his hands and knees as he glared up at the red head who grinned in triumph.

"That was a dirty trick, Kairi!"

"It worked though, didn't it? And get up off the floor, you have company."

"You gonna let her push you around like that, Sora?" Asked a female, causing him to look up. Rikku stood above him, holding out a hand to help him to his feet and grinning. "Honestly, Sora, can't you go one day without causing trouble or getting into trouble?"

He grinned while letting her help him up.

"I could ask the same of you. What brings you three here?" He asked, noting the two other slayers in the room.

"Three?" Echoed Paine, turning from the book case to look at him. "Really Sora, where did you learn to count? There are obviously four of us."

When she said that, Rikku stepped to the side to reveal another person standing by the window on the other side of the room, in a brilliant contrast of black and silver. The breath rushed out of Sora's body with a whoosh, as the person by the window slowly turned. Sunlight catching of silver strands of hair and reflecting off of the silver medallion around his neck, aquamarine eyes solemn and unwavering.

"Hello, Sora." Greeted Riku quietly, with a slight nod of recognition.

"Hey... Riku." He managed to whisper, suddenly really feeling sick to his stomach.

An awkward silence hung in the air as they stood there watching each other, Sora trying his damnedest not to break down and start crying right there, while Riku appeared to watch him as though he were a complete stranger, or an aquaintence- dispassionate and blankly. He was dressed in standard official vampire business attire, the black hooded trench coat making him look very ominous against the cheerful yellows and pumpkins of the living room.

Thank God for the other three females standing in the room.

"See," Began Rikku, "We're here playing body guard, Riku was going to come on his own, but we decided to come with him, what with the rogue... uh, you-know-whats that have been causing all kinda of trouble, here and in Riku's hometown."

Sora tore his gaze from Riku to look at the blonde, frowning lightly.

"Rogues? Trouble? What do you mean?"

"A bunch of rejects with the whole 'piss-on-the-world' mentality, that's all." Supplied Paine, as Yuna added,

"Thing is, they're taking out their frustrations on innocent people, not just relatives of Riku."

"So we're bumping up security and acting as the town's very own disciplinary committee." Stated Rikku cheerfully, striking a Charlie's Angels pose, causing Sora to give a wry smile.

"Oh really?" He asked distractedly. "Was anyone I know hurt?"

Rikku flopped down on the couch.

"See, that's the thing. Most of them have gotten into scrapes, but have come out just fine. Gippal, Vincent, Cloud, Squall... not that anyone could so much as lay a finger on any of them anyway, but still... Fujin and Raijin are just out to cause trouble in hopes that Sephiroth will eventually let Seifer go in exchange for their complacency."

He blinked, glancing at Riku who was staring out the window again before frowning at Rikku.

"Seifer? What does he have to do with this?"

"Rai and Fuu are his lackeys." Explained Yuna. "With Seifer being imprisoned, they don't know what to do with themselves, so they cause trouble."

"Why is Seifer imprisoned?" Sora questioned, tilting his head to one side, noting the way Riku shifted his gaze to watch Sora out of the corner of his eye.

Yuna crossed her arms over her chest, frowning lightly.

"Let's see... how did they word it? Um, breaking the rules of engagement, ungentlemanly behavior, interferring with another's duel through methods that break the rules of engagement, and attempting to kill a human, I think that's all..." She turned to the others. "Isn't that all?"

Riku ignored them, suddenly, making his way across the room, his eyes locked on Sora, causing the brunette to want to shrink back away from him. Riku stood a few feet away from Sora, hands hanging down by his side, and appearing far more relaxed than Sora thought was fair.

"I would like to talk to you for a few minutes, Sora." He told the brunette softly, tilting his head slightly to one side. "Will you go for a walk with me?"

Sora stumbled back a step, weakly shaking his head.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Just once around the block." Insisted Riku. "Please?"

Sora glanced at Rikku and the other girls for help, but they all nodded encouragingly, causing him to deflate with a heavy sigh.

"All right. Once around the block."

A soft smile graced Riku's fair features, as he nodded and they both turned to the door, the three slayers staying behind to give them some privacy. At the door, Riku stopped, turning to the three females.

"I don't think anything will happen, but just in case they do decide to show up and cause trouble, I won't let anything happen to him, so don't look so worried."

They all smiled in relief and nodded, as Riku held open the door for Sora and they both left.

TBC

**Tenoko**: I know it's a short chapter, but what with the lack of reviews for the past chapter, I wanted to get input from the readers. Is there something the matter with the story that you think I shouldn't have done? Or with the chapter before this more precisely?

**AJ**: Riku and Sora broke up! What more reason do you need for them to hate you!

**Tenoko**: That's can't be the only reason, I mean, in A Complete 180 they break up and I don't think anyone stopped reviewing, in fact, people that normally didn't review, probably did, just in order to demand what the the writer thought they were doing, and to demand that Sora and Riku get back together.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

Tenoko: Sorry for the delay.

There was really no point in stating the fact that since the moment they'd left the house, it had been nothing but awkward silence between them. Well... Sora felt awkward; Riku looked as calm and collected as he always did, if not a little irritated in the sunlight. At first as they slowly made their way down the sidewalk, neither one of them said anything or even looked at each other, but as Sora got a little bolder in Riku's presence, he braved quick glances at him out of the corner of his eye, frowning delicately at his appearance.

Riku was paler then usual, thinner looking, as well. He seemed in conflict with himself, because he continued frowning down at the pavement as it passed beneath his feet, then glancing up, only to wince and scowl, his gaze returning to his feet. Sora felt guilty suddenly. Often times he forgot that Riku was, in fact, a vampire, and was probably often insensitive to many things about their race, like the sunlight that was torturing him now. A walk around the block, with all but no trees for shade, every step in bright, blinding early morning sunlight.

Stopping the brunette gently tugged Riku's sleeve, causing him to stop and turn in puzzlement, his head tilted to the side in question. Sora motioned to the park and grove of trees a few blocks down.

"Let's go there, that way the sun won't be so bad."

Grateful, Riku offered him the barest of smiles before they cross the street and began making their way to the green canopy to block the sun. Again, the awkward silence consumed them. It was kinda funny, in an ironic sense, when Sora had found out Riku was a vampire, he hadn't felt awkward around him or even afraid, merely filled with curiosity. Why was it now he could think of nothing to say?

When they reached the trees, Riku moved to the spot farthest from the sunlight, letting his head fall back with a pleased sigh. Sora merely watched in silence, observing his every move, memorizing it, and feeling himself die a little with each passing moment. Being around Riku like this was like having his heart torn out, the feeling of a knife stabbed deep into his gut and being slowly twisted by unseen hands.

"The trial is coming up." Began Riku softly, before turning to face Sora, his green eyes bright in the dim light. "I wanted to prepare you for whatever might happen, to warn you." He shook his head. "Rikku and the girls were insistent that they could and would explain it to you, but I wanted to, I felt it was my duty, seeing as how I'm the one who got you involved in all of this." His gaze fell to Sora's shoulder. "Besides, they've done my job of explanation and educating you on subjects before, and I felt... cheated." His gaze locked with Sora's again. "So this time, I'm making sure I'm the one to do it."

The brunette simply nodded, fighting his urge to rub a hand across the area where Riku had bitten him, instead he wrapped his arms around himself protectively.

When Sora said nothing, Riku continued.

"Normally, humans are left out of trials, but this trial is far different from any one we've had in the past, and many humans, slayers, vampires and even the Elders are involved and under scrutiny. Normally, the Elders are the Judges, but in this case, since both are seemingly involved, an Elder from another clan has been called in, a man by the name of Setzer. This is actually good, and works towards our favor, Setzer is known for having caused quite a few scandals in his lifetime as well, so hopefully he'll look the other way on some of this.

When you are brought to the Underground, automatically, your dress will be changed to that of a white hooded robe, and there will be a black stripe on your left shoulder that will run down your arm, a sign that you are marked by a vampire. Those unmarked do not bear the black stripe. And those who have been bitten by a vampire, bitten in the sense of drawing blood through the throat, will also wear a black collar." Sora noted the way Riku blushed faintly and averted his gaze almost guiltily. "So you'll have both. Collar and stripe."

The brunette frowned at the silver haired male, puzzled.

"Do you still feel guilty over having bitten me that night?"

Sea foam eyes slid over to look at him, a slender silver brow raising.

"Which night, and which bite?"

Sora's face enflamed in red, his eyes widening before looking away in embarrassment.

"The night I was poisoned. You drained me, and nearly got yourself killed, remember?"

The silver haired male nodded, scowling at the memory.

"That was by far the worst feeling ever."

"Drinking poisoned blood?" Asked Sora innocently.

Riku shook his head, "No, watching you dying right in front of my eyes, not knowing of any way I could save you." The brunette's blush deepened hearing the softness that entered Riku's voice when he spoke of the memory. "And yes, I feel guilty for having bitten you. I promised you that I never would, and in a moment of panic, I broke that promise."

Sora stepped in front of him, touching the side of Riku's face so that the taller male would look at him. The brunette watched him gravely, eyes serious and searching as they played over Riku's perfect face.

"You _saved _me, Riku. The fact that you bit me is the only reason I'm standing here today. You were willing to sacrifice _yourself _so that you could save me. What reason is there to feel guilt in that?"

"I hurt you." Stated Riku simply, as though it were the most obvious reason in the whole world.

Sora stepped away, shaking his head.

"Let it go. I don't hold it against you, I'm not even mad about it. You saved me, and for that I'm very grateful." He tilted his head to the side. "Tell me what else to expect at the trial."

The silver male nodded, taking up pacing as he explained.

"All the vampires are required to be there so that they may bear witness what mistakes not to make and just where those mistakes will get them. We're being made examples of. Now granted, there is to be a separate trial later, a small one in which Vampires are allowed to attend, only Elders, which means another Elder is the one on trial, and in this case, Sephiroth is the judge, jury, and most likely, executioner."

"I thought a vampire couldn't kill another vampire." Blurted out Sora with a frown.

Riku stopped in his pacing, casting his former lover a sideways glance.

"There are exceptions to most every rule." He smirked, shaking his head. "And luckily for the Elders, the oldest ones can change rules as it suits them, within certain boundaries, of course."

Sora nodded in understanding, and things fell silent between them. The little bit of a comfortable presence that had worked it's way in with the conversation now quickly slipped away as they both stood there watching each other, and Sora desperately longed to fill the empty void of silence with something else, anything else.

"So, um, you said you were being made examples of... what exactly will they do to you as punishment if you are found guilty?"

Riku smiled softly at the worry he saw in the brunette's face, the wrinkle in his brow, the way he gnawed incessantly on his bottom lip, Riku could smell the blood he'd already drawn from his lip. The vampire fought back the urge to take the brunette in his arms and reassure him, or even to reach out and touch him, but God how he wanted to. Instead he forced his arms to stay down by his sides, to appear as casual and comfortable as possible, in hopes that it would make things easier on the younger boy.

"More than likely I'll simply be banned from coming Aboveground, they'll strip away my ability to pass between realms. That in itself is both a fitting enough and cruel punishment that will teach others not to follow in our footsteps." Riku realized from the confused look on Sora's face that he didn't see the sense in the punishment at all, and wordlessly, Riku began to explain. "They won't condemn me to death because I haven't broken a law _that _sacred. Granted, what I've done is a serious offense, but to kill me would be to go easy on me. It would be much worse on me and cause me greater amounts of grief to simply be unable to return Aboveground." Sora still wore a blank look of confusion, and Riku couldn't help stepping forward to cup the side of Sora's jaw, as he spelled it out for the brunette. "They would keep me away from you. Not being able to ever see you again is the punishment. The only thing worse than for a vampire to never be able to see the one they've marked would be for that person to not return their feelings. Either way, they're left longing for the person they will always love, but they will never see them again."

A deep frowned adorned Sora's features, his blue eyes cloudy with worry, and Riku suddenly felt bad, as though instead of reassuring the brunette, he'd done the opposite. The brunette stepped away from him, now his turn to pace as he shook his head frantically, at a complete and utter lose.

"No, no, _No_! Argh! This isn't the way it suppose to work! They're suppose to go easy on you, because we're no longer together, I'm punishing you enough, right? Why should they make it any harder? Punishing you would defeat the purpose! You're already supposedly separated from me because we broke up, but to force you to be in the Underground again... No! I don't understand! Can't they already see you as being punished and let you go? Why do they have to do this?"

"That's why I'm leading the uprising." Riku told him softly, watching the brunette who was pacing furiously, but froze dead in his tracks suddenly.

"Leading? Or was going to lead?" Asked Sora in a quivering voice, the color draining from his pretty face.

"I'm still leading the uprising, Sora." Admitted Riku softly, watching as Sora's eyes clamped shut, as though he were suddenly in pain. "It's a good idea. It's something that has long been in demand, and if I can't do it for us, then I'll do it for others who were like us: vampire and human, together despite it being forbidden. They shouldn't be able to put laws on who you can or can't love."

"**_No_**!" Shouted Sora furiously, whirling around on his heel to face the other male who was taken aback at his sudden outburst. Unshed tears clung to the ends of his thick lashes before spilling over, trailing down his cheeks. "That's why I broke up with you! I was trying to **prevent **all of this! Don't you get it?! I can force myself to handle being separated from you so long as I know you're okay! If you lead this uprising, you might not be okay! If you fail, you'll be _executed_! And even if you do succeed, you might get killed in the fight! Dammit, I can't lose you! If you died it would destroy me! I just..." His words were cut off in a fit of sobs, and Riku quickly took him in his arms, holding his sobbing form securely. It took everything in Riku not to cry as well, both in sadness at his one love's distress and the agony he could feel coming off of him, but also Riku wanted to cry out of the sheer happiness he felt within himself. Sora **did **care for him. That was why he had done what he'd done, the reason they had both been suffering, Sora was trying to protect Riku.

_'I can't lose you! If you died it would destroy me!'_

Riku placed gentle kisses on the brunette's head, rubbing a hand up and down his back in an effort to soothe him.

"Please, don't cry, Sora." He begged him softly, and Sora lifted his head to glare at him with angry sapphire eyes.

"How can you say that?! After everything you've put me through?! _Don't cry_?!" He shoved Riku away harshly. "I have been _miserable _for the past **week **trying to convince myself that what I did was the right thing! That being away from you was far better than loosing you altogether! Now you come here and tell me my efforts were in vain?! That I might loose you anyway? That not only will we be separated, but the Elders are going to make sure we can never see each other again. And on top of that, you're trying to get yourself killed by leading this uprising!! Are you TRYING to put me in an early grave?!"

Riku chuckled despite himself, shaking his head lightly at the ironic statement.

"No, I'm not."

Sora hit him in the chest with his fist, beating on it weakly, tears coursing unchecked down his cheeks.

"Why do you do this to me?! You're so infuriating! You never cease to make things more difficult! What do you want from me, huh?! What?!"

"I want for you to love me." Admitted Riku when Sora's weak hits ended only in the brunette slumped tiredly against Riku's chest, quiet sniffles and sobs escaping the boy. "But," began Riku in a whisper, "but if you can't love me... hate me instead." He tilted Sora's head up so that he could look at him. "Hate me so that I will not cause you grievance, make your heart as stone towards me. I would live with your contempt, and love you anyway."

Sora began crying all over again, burying his face in Riku's chest.

"I can't!" He sobbed in defeat. "I can't hate you! I love you, you jerk! And I can't help it!"

Now tears did slip from Riku's eyes, and hearing those words, he bit back a sob. How long had he waited to hear those words from the brunette's mouth? It felt like empty, lonely centuries. His heart, before burdened and heavy with doubts of Sora's affections, was lightened, the voices that had been teasing his brain, whispering of Sora's true contempt were silenced. For a week he had literally been nearly loosing his mind, in constant agony only made worse by his separation from the brunette he loved so dearly.

Releasing Sora, Riku dropped to his knees in front of him, emerald pleading with sapphire.

"Sora, I will do whatever it takes to make this work, so that you'll be mine once again. Hell, I will crawl after you on my hands and knees for the rest of your life if that what you want, I will beg, I will plead, I will grovel, just say the word and it's done, just so long as you and I are together again."

Sora's petal soft lips trembled.

"The uprising?"

Sadly, Riku shook his head.

"That I can not give you. Things have already been set into place, actions beyond my control, there is going to be an uprising and at this point there is nothing I could do to stop it."

Another tear slipped down Sora's cheek.

"I love you, Riku."

The silver haired male smiled, fighting back another round of tears on his part.

"And because of that, I would gladly die with your name on my lips."

Taking the silver haired male's face in his hands, Sora shook his head, leaning forward as he whispered softly.

"No, live. Because I love you, live instead."

TBC

**AJ**: That's so sad.

**Tenoko**: Bittersweet.

**AJ**: You're evil.

**Tenoko**: But it's fun.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: me no ownie.

Cursed

Court – part 1

Sora took to living with Riku for the week leading up to the trial, Robin had no objections, and his adoptive parents were never home long enough to ever even notice his missing presence. Yuffie was officially considered one of the family thanks to her practically moving in anyway and then refusing to leave. Irvine had gotten a spare twin bed frame out of the attic for her and moved it into Kairi's room so she wouldn't have to sleep on the floor anymore.

And as far as Riku and Sora went, suddenly living together was an adjustment for both males. Sora felt awkward having to go out and buy groceries only for himself, then placing them in his half of the fridge, the other half stocked with hanging bags of blood. And Riku didn't like to feed when Sora was around, didn't like for Sora to see the more animalistic and savage side of being undead. For some weird reason, Riku actually had to bite into the bag and suck the blood out, instead of doing an IV like Sora thought he did. Apparently, using an IV will keep you alive, but only just barely. So Riku watched Sora eat food, rather awkwardly on Sora's part, and Riku drank his blood from a glass, giving a slightly more sophisticated look to his feeding ritual, as the glass appeared to be filled with red wine instead of blood.

Much to Sora's surprise, vampires were Riku's main blood suppliers. Gippal, Cloud, and a few of the others had opened up a clinic downtown, in which humans gave to regularly, never realizing the blood they gave was what probably saved their own necks. No pun intended.

One afternoon both Sora and Riku looked up from what each of them was doing when someone unexpectedly knocked on the door. Sora frowned at the silver haired male bent over a sketchbook designing a punk rock outfit.

"Were you expecting someone?"

Riku raised a brow and shook his head.

"No. Were you?" The brunette also shook his head. Riku chuckled and stood to his feet. "Before meeting you I never had this much company. Vampires, slayers, and humans alike. You really do get mixed up with the roughest of crowds, don't you?"

Sora chuckled at the teasing tone in Riku's voice, the affection in those sea foam eyes making Sora's heart flutter as he moved to open the door. Both men were surprised to see the red head standing on the other side.

"Kairi?"

A faint blush crept over her cheeks as she waved sheepishly.

"Hey."

Yuffie came running up after her, huffing and puffing.

"I tried… to stop her… said we should at least… call first." She sucked in a deep breath, composing herself. Placing her hands on her hips Yuffie sauntered into the apartment, Kairi following after only another moments hesitation. "I tried to tell her to at least give you some warning, never know what we'll find when we come over, but it seems to two of you weren't up to anything company can't witness." She threw Sora a teasing wink. "Just remember to always shut the blinds."

Sora shot her a cross look, shutting the door behind them as Riku took up his previous position on the couch.

"What brings you two over today?"

"Well-" Began Yuffie but Kairi cut her off.

"Two of Riku's cousins came by the house looking for him, but Yuffie was _completely_ rude and refused to invite them in, in fact, she was even so rude as to actually tell them they were never welcomed in our house! Can you believe that?!" She turned to Riku frowning. "You must have a very large family, I never seem to meet the same cousins twice."

He smiled in a way that only a vampire could. His thin lips widening in an all but seductive way, then parting slightly to reveal perfectly white and gleaming teeth.

"My family can be easily traced back for many centuries. Which cousins were they and I can tell you if Yuffie's actions were justified. She personally knows many members of my family, since she and I are _also_ related."

The red head's brows shot up in shock.

"_You are_?!"

Riku nodded solemnly.

"We didn't realize it until we met for the first time though."

"It was Raijin and Fujin." Stated Yuffie flatly, cutting into the conversation.

Riku's expression darkened, his smile melting into a frown.

"I see. In that case, well called on Yuffie's part. They are most certainly NOT welcomed." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "We they looking for me? Or did they mention someone else?"

The ninja leaned against the bar with her arms folded over her chest and looking very cross.

"They asked for Sora first, then asked where they could find you, Riku. I told them to get lost and that Yuna and the others were out looking for them."

Kairi gave Riku an uncertain look.

"Are you sure you aren't in a gang? Everyone in your family seems really rough."

The silver haired male waved her off.

"I told you, it's more like a family feud. I'm not in a gang."

"Are you related to Yuna and the girls then?"

Riku barked with laughter.

"Most certainly _not_. Yuna and company are actually part of another family that most of my family has hated for many, many, _many_ years. Despite our years of conflict, with this newest generation, new alliances have been forged."

The candy apple haired girl raised a brow, frowning lightly in confusion.

"You sound as though you're talking about politics instead of family."

He shrugged carelessly.

"You would understand if you really knew about my family."

Sora moved into the kitchen to grab a glass from one of the cabinets.

"Is that why you came over here, Kairi? You were worried about Fuu and Rai? Oh, would either of you like anything to drink?"

Yuffie nodded eagerly, moving into the kitchen and throwing open the fridge.

"I'm parched after chasing down her down. Kairi did you want something?" She asked, straightening to look at the girl standing just a ways behind her.

Kairi was completely silent, staring in frozen horror at the contents of the fridge, the bags of blood neatly arranged on one side. Riku sat frozen from his position on the couch, eyes staring straight at the opened refrigerator. Sora braced himself against the shrill scream he was sure was coming. Kairi didn't scream though. A shaking hand lifted to point accusingly at the bags of red liquid, her brows knitting together in question.

"W-wha-what a-are those, and why are t-they in _there_?!"

Yuffie glanced at Sora in confusion, raising a brow like 'WTF?!'.

"She doesn't know?"

Sora shot her a 'I can't believe you were stupid enough to do that' look.

"_No_." His eye twitched lightly. "It isn't exactly something we were planning on broadcasting to the world just yet, Yuffie."

"Oh." She said simply, shrugging as she reached past the bags of blood and grabbed two canned cokes, before shutting the fridge door with her foot and holding one of the drinks out to Kairi. "See, Riku's anemic or whatever, Kairi. The blood is for emergencies, so he won't bleed to death before they get him to the hospital." She raised a brow at the red head. "That why he's always so pale all the time."

You had to admit, the girl could lie just beautifully.

When Kairi continued to stare at the appliance containing the bags of blood, Yuffie continued.

"That's how he came to be friends with Yuna and them. They all have nursing degrees, and help look after him if he's going through a bad spell." She thrust a coke into the red head's chest, snapping her out of her reverie before moving past her. "He had one before and after he and Sora broke up, remember?"

The red head nodded turning away, before bowing apologetically to Riku.

"I'm sorry if I kind of freaked out. I, uh, just wasn't mentally prepared to see that."

He waved his hand as though shooing a fly.

"No one ever is."

She raised her gaze to his again, looking sincerely remorseful.

"I really am sorry." She straightened to full height, glancing around before rubbing her arm absently. "Well, um, if you'll excuse me, I've made enough of a nuisance out of myself for one day. I'll be going."

Sora caught her wrist as she turned to go.

"You don't have to leave, Kairi. No one is pushing for that."

She waved him off with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't stay long anyway, I promised Robin I'd go to the park with her and Mika today." Her blue eyes drifted over to where Yuffie still stood leaning against the bar. "Are you coming with us?"

The ninja girl winked at her.

"I would, but I planned on hanging out for a few more minutes before meeting up with Vincent. He's in town for the afternoon."

The red head nodded solemnly before quietly leaving the apartment. Riku turned his sea foam gaze on the half vampire ninja, raising a brow in question.

"I get the feeling you're visit is more than merely social."

She offered a lopsided grin before effortlessly hopping on to the bar she'd been leaning against, her legs dangling in the air.

"I wanted to talk to you about the court date. Vincent said I'll be forced to be there since I'm somehow involved merely by being friends with the both of you. I most likely won't take the stand, but I'll still have to be present. Well, do I have to go Underground myself the day of the trial, or with the poof me there or what? And when will we be back?"

Sora took a seat on the sofa next to Riku, watching as the two conversed and making mental notes.

Riku leaned back into the overstuffed sofa, crossing his arms with his chin to his chest.

"It would probably be best if you went the day of the trial, just so that you don't disappear in front of a human in this dimension or something when they summon you, I don't think you could lie your way out of that one." He told her, shooting her an amused look. He grew serious again. "And if they do call you onto the witness stand, don't even try to lie, it's impossible, there's a spell up that won't allow it. You try to, and you say nothing instead."

She nodded, biting on her bottom lip before hopping down from her current seat.

"Alright. Only the truth, or nothing at all. Hm. I'll have to practice that one." She grinned and headed to the door. "Okay, well, talk to you later. I think I'll go home and play some video games now."

Sora cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I thought you were meeting with Vincent."

She turned to wink at him.

"I lied."

After she left, the two males sat in comfortable silence for a few moments; Riku leaning back with his eyes closed and Sora gnawing on his bottom lip anxiously, pondering what awaited him the day of the trial.

"You know…" Spoke Riku softly, cracking one eye open to look at the brunette. "Sometimes it's simply better to ask about what worries you, that way you know what you're up against and you don't end up making it out to be worse than it really is in your head."

"What's going to happen to me during the trial?" Blurted out the younger boy, before recoiling away from his own question.

The silver haired male frowned, opening both eyes as he turned his head towards Sora.

"I already explained it. What are you still confused about?"

The brunette fidgeted nervously, folding his hands in his lap.

"Well, it's just… you told me what would happen to you, best and worst case scenario, but the thought struck me this morning: I don't know what to expect of their punishment for me."

Riku blinked in surprised.

"Their punishment for… you?" He sat up, turning slightly, his head tilted to one side. "There isn't anything. They won't punish you because they can't. You are neither of our species nor from our world, they have no jurisdiction over you. You're a protected witness that's all. They'll make you take the stand, but you are not the one on trial, understand?"

Sora frowned deeply, shaking his head.

"But that isn't right. Why should you be the one punished when I committed the same crime?"

Riku chuckled, embracing the boy and burying his face in his chestnut hair.

"Do you want to be punished?" He smiled. "You are not from our world, so our laws do not apply to you. What you did, and your involvement with me is legal by the laws of your world, so you have committed no crime."

SDK LAHKFLA SFA NANFLA FLALFG ALF AF ALFLA 

Riku had warned Sora of what would happen when they were summoned to court: Sora would simply vanish from one dimension and appear in the other, his attire and everything changed. Sora knew it would happen, but that isn't to say he was exactly prepared for it. It had happened so suddenly. One minute he'd been standing in the living room, staring out the window at the horizon, and the next, it was as if the earth had fallen out from beneath his feet. Dropping with a whoosh that left his heart and his stomach in his throat, and then he was standing in a small white room with only one door and several other people in white hooded trench coats. Most of the people were familiar to him, and they simply nodded in silent greeting: Yuffie, Rikku, Paine, and Yuna. Yuffie smiled sheepishly, fidgeting in her white trench coat outlined in gray and black. But several of the other girls, Sora did not recognize. One was slight girl with brunette hair that came around her shoulders, light brown highlights in her bangs, her small mouth was in a delicate frown as she fidgeted anxiously. Another girl with a full figure had long brown hair that fell down past her waist and was gathered together near the end with a thin ribbon. She would clench and unclench her fists by her side, as though ready to simply hit someone to release her own anxiety. The other woman looked surprisingly composed, arched bangs framing her face, her long honey brown hair held back in a bow and twisted into a braid.

She smiled and held out her hand to him.

"I'm Aeris. You must be Sora, the one everyone talks so much about."

He took her hand, blushing slightly.

"I would go so far as to say everyone's talking about me, so much as I simply seem to piss them all off."

Her trench coat was completely white, but she wore a black collar. That meant what? She wasn't marked, because there was no stripe on her sleeve, but she had been bitten. Right?

The girl with long brown hair stepped forward to introduce herself as well.

"My name is Tifa. Both Aeris and I are friends of Cloud." Same thing with her. Collar, no stripe. Sora had thought Cloud had a lover who was human, so what was the case here? Tifa motioned to the other girl standing off by herself. "That's Rinoa. She's Squall's girlfriend."

There was one that was different. Stripe, but no collar.

She waved sheepishly.

"Hi. Sorry, I'm a little nervous about this whole thing today, I apologize if I came across rude by not introducing myself."

He smiled and shook his head.

Everyone else, including himself, had both a collar and stripes down their sleeve.

He started when the down behind him suddenly opened. He pivoted sharply, nearly loosing his balance in the process. A man win a black trench coat stood there grinning lazily at him, wild red hair spiked up and falling around his shoulders; he had two upside down black triangles under his eyes almost like tears.

"It's about to start," He told them. "I'll show you where you all are suppose to be sitting." He grinned devilishly. "Some of you know me, some of you don't, and for the one's that don't…" He looked directly at Sora and winked. "The name's Axel… got it memorized?"

Rikku rolled her eyes and shoved him out the door.

"Flirt another day, Rooster boy. Let's just concentrate on making it through today for now, shall we?" She gave him a threatening look. "Don't make me tell Roxas on you."

He held his hands up in surrender, before extending an arm in invitation for them to leave the room.

"Shall we then?"

They filed out into a massive courtroom, Axel directing them to sit in the front row on one side. From the moment they'd entered the room the rest of the courtroom had buzzed with whispers, all eyes suddenly on the group dressed in white. The courtroom had two levels, the floor and then the balcony, and everyone was dressed in black. Needless to say, the brunette suddenly felt like a lamb for the slaughter.

Yuffie nudged him in the back with her finger, causing him to glance back at her over his shoulder. She grinned and hooked her chin at something on the other side of the courtroom. On the left side of the courtroom, Riku and the others were sitting together on a long wooden bench, Riku offering a soft smile of reassurance. Grateful, Sora nodded in turn and they all took their seats, waiting patiently until the judge arrived.

Things proceeded similar to a regular court trail: all rise for the honorable judge so and so, be seated, read the accusations, state the defense, yada yada yada… Call first witness.

Unfortunately there were no defense attorneys or even prosecutors, but two men who acted more like middle men, they did a bit of both: prosecuting and defending, but neither one more biased to one species or the other. Sora felt like he was in a dream, or maybe even a nightmare, everything was so abstract and unrealistic. Now he knew how Alice felt.

Rikku took the stand after Gippal did, casually taking her place on the witness stand, eyeing the elderly man standing before her with curiosity.

"Tell the court your lifestyle, as it were, Aboveground." He requested of her, motioning with his hand to all the people leering down on her. The hateful looks she received from the majority of the courtroom didn't even so much as make her blink.

"I'm a vampire slayer." She told him coolly, quirking an eyebrow. "I work with my cousin Yuna and our friend Paine to protect the people Aboveground from those who wander across the border from the Underground."

The courtroom buzzed loudly, forcing the man named Dr. Cid to pause in his question, reaching up to adjust his square framed glasses. Setzer only had to glance out at the courtroom to bring them to order, a sulking silence falling over the lot of them.

The doctor cleared his throat and continued.

"A slayer, you say? Tell me, what is your relationship with those that are apart of the vampire race?"

She shrugged.

"Depends on the vampire. If they are causing trouble, I'll cause them trouble. If they aren't causing trouble, we're on good terms."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Good terms? My dear, could you be a bit more specific for the court? Good terms as in you kill them quickly?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Good terms as in we're friends."

He appeared to be amazed.

"Friends? Humans and vampires? Better yet: slayers and vampires? What absurdness is this?"

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"It's not absurd! Anyone can get along if they try to! It doesn't matter how different their backgrounds are or where they're from!"

"I'm afraid we have no time to debate that subject." He told her, cutting her off. "Tell me, do you know a vampire by the name of Gippal?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

"What is your relationship?"

Again, she seemed agitated, and pursed her lips together.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Ah, so he's merely a male acquaintance of yours, then?"

She huffed and shook her head.

"That's not what I mean. We're… oh, what's the word? He and I are courting, dating, seeing each other, together-"

"Yet he is a vampire?"

"That doesn't matter to me."

He paused in his pacing to glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you lovers?"

Sora had to bite back a smirk when she smiled pleasantly at him.

"Yes. And before you can ask, yes, he has marked me. No, it doesn't matter to me that he's a vampire, yes, I love him regardless, and yes, I did know him before he became a vampire." She flashed him a challenging look. "Anything else, or should I keep going?"

"Is your fondness for him merely from the fact that you knew him before he was a vampire? That you are still attached to your memories of him as a human?"

"Of course I'm attached to my memories of him before it happened, but we're all attached to memories of the past, it's simply because he's in the memories that makes them so dear. I have other friends who are vampires that I didn't know before they were human, and yet we're still friends. If they were once human has nothing to do with the fact that I become friends with them."

"Other friends?" He asked, raising a brow. "Would you please point them out for the court?"

It continued like that for a while. Volleying back and forth questions and responses, eventually she stepped down, and Squall took the stand. The other man, also named Cid, began questioning him. The questions ranged from if Squall had ever been human, how he met Rinoa, how they were involved, past squabbles with Seifer, their relationship, the relationship between the three of them, Squall's involvement with Riku and on and on and on.

It went on for hours. Vampires and humans alike were swapped in and out on the witness stand. From the good vampires to the bad to the slayers to the humans, one by one they were all called up and questioned, again and again. When Riku was on the stand, Sora could only hope to channel positive energy and a calming air towards Riku, to somehow be of help to him when he could do nothing else.

"You realize the laws you broke were sacred, did you not?" Asked Cid.

Riku nodded.

"I knew."

"Yet you broke them anyway."

Riku shrugged.

"I'm told that's why I'm on trial."

The elderly man frowned in annoyance.

"Why?"

Riku's brows shot up in surprise.

"Why?" He chuckled, his gaze falling on the brunette watching anxiously. "Once I met him, I didn't have much choice. I was hooked."

"Clarify if you would, please." Ordered Cid in a clipped voice.

Sea foam eyes shifted again.

"Call it love at first sight. We met and from then on I needed him like humans need air and we need blood."

Cid pivoted around to look at Sora and then turned back to Riku.

"You are aware that he's male, same as you, aren't you?"

The silver haired male blinked lazily.

"I'm well aware of the fact, but to my knowledge there are no laws forbidding same gender relationships."

Cid waved a hand dismissively.

"There are none, but I was making sure you were aware that despite the femininity of your friend, you know he is what he is."

Riku rolled his eyes.

"He's my lover and the one I marked, _of course_ I know he's a male, I'm undead, not blind."

More murmurs throughout the courtroom only to be silenced by Setzer. Cid raised a brow as though surprised.

"So you admit to having taken a human as your lover and having marked him?"

Riku smiled in a way that only a vampire could.

"With pride."

Sora couldn't fight back the smile that spread across his own face, even if in amusement at the way Riku seemed to purposefully be annoying Cid. The elderly man suddenly seemed fed up, and waved him off, allowing for Dr. Cid to begin his line of questioning.

Dr. Cid clasped his hands behind his back as he paced in front of the witness stand.

"You were warned on numerous occasions to cease having contact with this Sora, correct?"

"Yes."

"Yet, you continued to do so."

"Obviously."

"Is it true that you even threatened others of your own kind who sought merely to restore order by separating the two of you?"

"I promised I would protect Sora, that meant from myself or any of my kind, so yes, I did face off against a few of my own kind because of it."

Dr. Cid paused to observe Sora.

"He wears the collar of one who has been bitten." He glanced at Riku over his shoulder. "Any idea as to by whom he was bitten?"

Riku's expression darkened.

"I bit him."

Dr Cid grinned devilishly.

"So it would probably be more appropriate to say it was love at first _bite_, am I correct?"

"No." Snapped Riku flatly. "I bit him because he'd been poisoned by Seifer. Draining the blood from his body was the only way I could save him."

Dr Cid frowned.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand… You _saved_ a human?" He watched him out of the corner of his eye. "And risked your own life in doing so? What peculiar behavior…"

"I told you," Gritted out Riku. "I'm _in love_ with him. I'd _die_ for him."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

Cursed

Court part 2

Dr Cid frowned.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand… You _saved_ a human?" He watched him out of the corner of his eye. "And risked your own life in doing so? What peculiar behavior…"

"I told you," Gritted out Riku. "I'm _in love_ with him. I'd _die_ for him."

The courtroom was suddenly in an uproar, people on the floor level and in the balconies suddenly rising from their seats in protest, raising their fists and baring their fangs in anger. Riku stood from his seat on the witness stand to growl back at all of them, as though ready to take all of them on in a fight. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Rinoa were suddenly on their feet as well, standing like a wall between all the angry vampires and the one on the stand, each girl looking ready for the fight.

Movement from the judge caught Sora's attention, his large blue eyes pivoting to the man dressed in a black robe with long silver hair as he stood calmly to his feet, his hands placed on the podium before him. He knocked the javelin twice, his face calm and serene.

"_That_… is enough." He stated, his eyes sliding open. "Unless you just _want_ me to restrict all of you to your branch's headquarters for the next two days," His eyes narrowed dangerously, "and bound to your own coffin."

Silence reigned. In less than a second, each of them were suddenly back in their seats, sitting so still, they didn't even appear to be breathing. A sadistic smile crossed the judge's lips.

"Good. After all, what vampire actually _wants_ to endure a whole two days without feeding?" He slid his gaze to the girls still standing protectively in front in front of Riku at the front of the massive courtroom. "I appreciate your concern towards one of our own, but I can assure you that I would allow no harm to befall him while in my courtroom."

All girls turned and bowed at the waist in apology, Yuna speaking for them, "You have our apologies, Your Grace, it would seem our own moral convictions took over." She lifted her gaze to his. "When a friend is endangered, you're prepared to fight along side them to try and protect them, even at the cost of your own life if necessary."

Riku turned to Sora who stood watching worriedly. The silver haired male winked confidently at him, as a warm feeling washed over the brunette, a ghost feeling of Riku's arms embracing him. The younger boy allowed his eyes to close as he savored the moment, the rest of the courtroom slipping away in to darkness, leaving only Riku and Sora. The silver haired male continued to embrace him from behind, his arms wrapped around Sora's shoulders.

"Everything will be fine. Relax; I'm right here with you."

The brunette opened his eyes, eyes locking with the burning gaze of his lover still standing up at the front. Sora smiled and nodded, relaxing and taking his own seat as the girls returned to their seats. Riku sat and then, appearing satisfied, Setzer, too, took his seat and the trial continued as though nothing had happened.

Coughing lightly into his hand, Dr. Cid picked up where he left off.

"You _claim_ the Seifer poisoned your human, but for what purpose would a full blooded vampire go to such lengths to dispose of a human? Why not simply drain him instead? Or had you already marked the human by this time?"

The silver haired male was obviously bored, staring at the older man as though he was a complete idiot babbling like a senile old cotter.

"Because Seifer's a self-absorbed ass, let's start the list _there_." He told him, an eyebrow.

Setzer openly smirked in amusement, peering at Riku out of the corner of his eye.

"Please refrain from the use of profanity in my courtroom." He motioned to Dr. Cid. "Continue."

The old man seemed sorely annoyed at Setzer's weak reprimand, pursing his lips together as though he'd sucked on something sour.

"Of course, Your honor."

And so it continued on in the boring fashion that all trials take, merely one recalling of an event after another and then the explaining of one's actions. They took breaks in intervals, vampires in the balconies, the floors, then the witnesses, vampires and humans separated, of course. Axel took it upon himself to tease and hit on Sora as he led them from the courtroom to where they would be taking their break and eat the food that had been provided for them. Rikku playfully got onto the red head time and time again, the two of them laughing and talking back and forth as though they were life long friends instead of fated enemies. The brunette boy watched it all in confusion. Just because they'd never gotten along in the past certainly didn't mean that there wasn't hope for the future, right? Look at all the different people involved then, the vampires and humans and slayers that had all become friends through this. Wasn't that proof enough that they should be allowed to build such relationships with each other?

When the trial was back in session, Cid and Dr. Cid had been swapped out with a disturbing man with ridiculous blue hair named Seymour, and an extremely feminine man by the name of Kuja. Actually, Tifa had to tell Sora that Kuja was a man, at first he'd thought him to be a female. He certainly was prissy enough.

Seymour was up first, and he stood at the front of the courtroom merely staring back at all of the observers, the corner of his mouth twisted in the barest hint of a smirk.

"My brethren," He began, stretching out his arms in front of him. "I will not call first witness, but merely wish to recount the events so far to you. Let there be no confusion in this tangled mass of interwoven tales and hazy recollections." He locked his arms behind his back, standing straight and proud before the large crown eagerly waiting to hear his speech. "All of our kind are embedded with the knowledge of the laws of our world, sacred laws there for our own protection, for the prosperity of our kind, laws set down to ensure balance and peace between those of the Underground and those Aboveground.

There is no point in beating about the bush about what we are. We are the undead, beings pleased with immortality, nearly gods. But the price for such is high, and we are damned in our own form of hell, having to take life after life in order to save our own. What human would act any different if given the choice between their own life and another's? The countless wars that have plagued the Aboveground for centuries clearly show that humans also value their own lives higher than they might a stranger's, as they kill each other off over land, money, and politics.

Death for life, that is the price we pay for immortality. We keep humans in the dark about our existence as well, to protect each other and ourselves from those with the power to destroy us. If a human finds you out, you are to either erase their memories of the encounter or end their life. _These laws are sacred!_ One can not forget oneself for the fact that so many others are dependent on them to uphold these laws, same as everyone else. Yet, these few," He stated in a tone dripping with disdain as he motioned to the vampires sitting on the first row, "have gone against the codes that have been in place for dozens of centuries, laws set down by the First himself so many eons ago. Do they view their own happiness higher than the lives of their clansmen? So much higher that they would fraternize with our enemies? Who knows what secrets may have been revealed in these times of 'friendship'? How are we to know they have not sold us out to the humans, that armies of them aren't sitting in waiting as we speak, ready to rise up and strike us down, slaughter us like cattle?"

He turned to the vampires he was accusing, staring the down in disgust, as they sat there straight and proud, unwavering under his hate. The speaker turned again and moved to stand before the human witnesses.

"What is so special about these lowly creatures that those of our proud clan would risk so many lives just to associate with them? Humans with their limited life span and fragile existence? What makes them so special? Is it because they possess things we do not? A heartbeat? A pulse? Why should that matter when they are no more than food for us to consume? Lower than the dogs that roam the street?" He turned towards the feminine man waiting patiently to one side of the courtroom, and elegantly gestured as if for him to take the stage. "Your argument." He murmured, stepping away as Kuja came to stand in the front of the courtroom.

One hand came up to brush his nearly metallic looking hair over his shoulder, his eyes peering out over the many faces of those watching him curiously. He appeared to be in no hurry to argue with Seymour's speech, instead, the corner of his mouth curved upward in a rather amused expression.

He shrugged.

"What can I say after such an eloquent speech? My words pale in comparison, and yet they must be said. I do not hold the actions of those on trial against them," The majority of the courtroom gasped in shock, and he continued, "At least the accusations of those who fraternized with the enemy. Vampires and humans. Obviously, these two groups have found a way to live together in harmony, why should we then continue this eternal war of ours? If there are peaceful solutions, should we not pursue them instead? Progress begins with the few brave enough to break away from the conventional, to become revolutionaries, even at the cost of their own lives. Yet, time and time again, these brave souls are made into outcasts and viewed in contempt." He turned to the vampires on trial, smiling almost pleasantly. "But I do not view you as such, in fact," he bowed low to the waist. "I pray others learn to walk in your footsteps, so that a new era may arise like the dawn."

Anger spread through the onlookers like a wildfire, this time their anger directed at the one man standing in front. They writhed and cried out like wounded beasts, howling and gnashing their teeth in a rage. And even the slayers suddenly found themselves huddling closer together in fear of the events about to unfold. What carnage and bloodshed was about to take place?

Once again, Setzer tapped his javelin, almost in annoyance. He cut his eyes at the man standing defiantly at the front, goading the angry mob into attacking him.

"That is _quite_ enough, Kuja." Sighed the judge, cutting his eyes at the vampire grinning in twisted delight. "Honestly, must you always get everyone around you in such a tizzy?" He turned to the swarm of black. "Alright, enough all of you. Be gone before you find your coffin nailed shut with you inside." They did not respond as quickly as the last time, instead, they hesitated, as though thinking over the threat. Was it worth dying to have the opportunity to take a shot at Kuja?

Kuja spread his arms out wide, as though inviting them to challenge him, a maniacal grin spread across his features. The vampires turned and filed out of the courtroom. If they stayed they would either died nailed in their coffin, or by Kuja's own hand, and neither was worth it.

With the courtroom empty of all witnesses, Setzer peered out across the witnesses and the accused, watching them for a long moment before speaking.

"I and the other Elders will adjourn to discuss the appropriate actions to be taken given either verdict. So long as you can get along with each other, you may interact freely amongst each other. I will return shortly to inform you of the decision that has been made."

Sora watched in silent fascination as the man named Setzer stood and removed himself from the room, leaving through a large oak door to the side, with Sephiroth following closely behind him.

Yuffie frowned.

"That's odd."

The brunette boy turned to her in confusion.

"What is?"

Rinoa pointed over to the older man that had been sitting next to Sephiroth.

"That's Ansem, one of the Elders, so he should have gone with them."

Yuffie nodded in understanding.

"He was left behind on purpose."

Sora's frown deepened as he silently watched the man in question.

"I don't understand. Why would they leave him behind if he's an Elder, too?"

"It's because," Began Riku, suddenly appearing sitting on the pew directly behind Sora, "he's on trial as an Elder, meaning he must have broken some law far more sacred than the ones we did."

They waited patiently for the next two hours, occasionally talking, but mostly just waiting in anxious silence for the judge to return with the verdict. Sora was torn between crying over what might happen to Riku if the verdict was guilty, and vomiting in nervousness. While Riku, on the other hand, was completely calm and composed, making the brunette want to slap him. Axel did his best to try and lighten the mood by flirting with everybody, he practically 'hored himself off just to earn a few laughs. Which, had it been a more normal situation, they probably would have died laughing. No pun intended on those who were already kind of more or less dead.

Though it was actually pretty funny when Roxas came in the courtroom to check on Axel, and caught the red head telling Rikku how he was going to take her away to some paradise and make love to her in the moonlight and some other crap. Roxas cleared his throat to get the red head's attention and suddenly his face matched his hair and he began fumbling over his own words to try and explain the situation his lover had walked in on. Rikku didn't help it any, because when he turn to her for support, she couldn't stop laughing to deny anything, leaving him look completely hopeless, following after the blond like a dog with his tail tucked.

By the time the Elders did return, the vampires, hunters, and humans had all sort of intermixed on one side of the courtroom, a mesh of black and white. Silence fell over the large group of friends when the Elders did return, Setzer taking his previous position at the front, as Sephiroth took to standing by the side door.

Sora nervously gnawed on his bottom lip, not liking the way the judge suddenly seemed fairly annoyed, cutting his eyes at the younger Elder. Sighing heavily, Setzer ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to cut the formalities here, because, quite honestly, I hate them." He gazed seriously at the group. "It's my belief that none of you did anything wrong, much less something punishable, but that doesn't change the fact that you all broke the law. And for that, I must judge you accordingly." He paused, frowning lightly. "In light of this case, we, the Elders will review the laws and make appropriate changes, so that in the future this sort of thing is no longer illegal. Let's face it people, there are risks involved with everything, but if so many of you can pull it off, I say why not." Sora's spirits lifted a little; Riku gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. Setzer's tone dropped. "Unfortunately the future reform of the law is not going to help you, because you broke it while still active, and for the that the court finds you hereby: guilty." Sora's heart dropped, the breath leaving his body in a whoosh as those around him gasped. A grieved expression passed over Setzer's face before he averted his gaze. "All charged vampires have been sentenced to death, which will be carried out immediately." He lifted his remorseful gaze to look at them again. "...I am _so sorry_."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

**Tenoko**: Sorry this chapter took so long, I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to go about it...

**AJ**: Just so long as you get it out, I don't really think anyone cares.

Cursed

Sora woke up in his room at the house he was living in with his adoptive family. Soft humming had lured him out of the darkness of sleep, forcing him to open his eyes. Kairi was sitting in a chair next to where he slept crocheting a turquoise colored blanket and humming to herself.

Attempting to push himself up on his forearms, he gasped out at the sudden excruciating pain that enveloped his right arm and chest, falling back on the bed and blinking back the tears that sprung to his eyes. Kairi gasped from beside him, tossing her work to one side as she came to stand over him, pressing on his shoulders to keep him still.

"Don't move! You're injured! We finally got the bleeding to stop, last thing we need is for you to tear open the stitches!"

His mouth worked like a fish, trying to form words, but the sound refused to come out. Kairi frowned in puzzlement, unable to understand him; she shook her head.

"Don't try to talk yet. I'll help you sit up, okay?"

He nodded in consent. Smiling, she moved to one side, wriggling her hand under his back to support him as she tried to lift him into a sitting position. He cringed against the pain that burned his chest, a hand coming up cover the area, only to feel nothing. He looked down at his hands, frowning in confusion. They were covered in bandages, as were the majority of his right arm and his chest. He turned to Kairi in question as she came around to sit on the bed in front of him. She seemed to understand his silent question, shaking her head.

"I don't know what happened. Rikku and the others brought you home like that. Robin nearly killed them. Something must have happened," Her frown deepened, as her gaze drifted off. "You all looked like hell warmed over, though you were by far the worst."

She stood again, moving over to a table that had been set up with medical supplies and a pitcher of ice water. Pouring a glass, she popped a straw in the drink and brought it back over to Sora, putting the straw up by his mouth, coaxing him to drink. He did, his parched mouth and throat thanking him with every sip he took. He drained the glass and Kairi set it aside, before placing a hand to his forehead.

"You don't appear to have a fever anymore." She withdrew her hand, appearing satisfied. "Hold on for one second while I go get Rikku and Yuna."

"W-where... are they?" His voiced cracked, sounding raspy and low.

"They've been here for two weeks now." She told him. "They're staying in the guest bedroom since they refused to leave until you woke up. I don't think anyone thought you would be asleep for this long. Hold on." She told him again, disappearing from the room.

He patiently waited, trying to remember what it was that had put him in this state. What was it? There was only a blank, a void of darkness in his mind that shrouded the past recent events. Growing agitated with himself, he angrily hit his left fist against the mattress, willing himself to remember.

Someone knocked softly on the door, jerking him back to reality, as he snapped his head around to face the door. Yuna was peeking in the room and waved sheepishly, as if to say 'it's only me'. He motioned for her to come in, Rikku following closely behind her. The blonde shut the door once they'd come in, Yuna sitting at the foot of Sora's bed and Rikku taking the chair Kairi had been sitting in.

"How do you feel?"

He offered her a dry look.

"I look like I was hit by a truck but I don't haven't the slightest clue as to why. How do you _think_ I feel?"

The brunette woman smiled wryly, her mismatched eyes sadder than Sora remembered them.

"I guess so." Her weak smile faded. "So you don't remember what happened at all?"

He shook his head.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Questioned Rikku.

Sora sighed and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling as he tried to think. He really wished Riku was there. Riku. He remembered Riku. They had been waiting on the court date. Sora had moved in with Riku for the week before the trial. Tears burned his eyes and his heart clenched painfully at the thought of his lover. He missed Riku.

"I remember living with Riku while we were waiting on the court date." He told them, lowering his head to look at the two girls. He tilted his head to one side. "Where's Riku? Why isn't he here, too? I want to see him."

Rikku immediately stood to her feet and moved to look out the window, her back facing Sora and her arms wrapped around herself. He frowned at her back in confusion. When she'd stood, he could have sworn he'd seen tears in her eyes...

Yuna touched his leg to get his attention, and he shifted his gaze to her, frowning in question.

She bit her bottom lip before asking,

"Do you not remember going to court in the Underground?"

He shook his head.

"Did we go to court already?" She bit down on her bottom lip and looked away, ducking her head, and Sora had the gnawing feeling she was about to cry. "What happened?"

A sniff from Rikku caught his attention as she whirled around on her heel and smiled brightly.

"It would probably be best if you tried to remember for yourself, okay?" She hurried over to his bedside and grabbed her cousin by the hand, dragging her from the room. "We should let Sora rest. Holler if you need anything, okay?"

They refused to tell him anything, time and time again, despite how much he asked, they continued to insist he remember on his own. Yuffie kept silent as well, and neither Robin nor Kairi would have known anything anyway.

Ironically enough, it was Sephiroth who informed him of the events that had taken place.

He appeared suddenly and instantly, lounging comfortably in an overstuffed chair Sora had moved by the window, one leg thrown over the arm of the chair. Sora simply stared at him in silence, waiting for the older man to speak. The silver haired man rolled his head around to look at the brunette, his face void of any expression, and yet a spark of keen interest flashing in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired.

"I've been better." Sora told him dryly.

Sephiroth smirked at him, revealing a hint of white teeth.

"You're still alive. I'm glad to see it."

The brunette lifted a challenging brow.

"Any reason why I wouldn't be?"

Frowning, Sephiroth tilted his head to the side as though to observe the brunette more closely.

"I see... So you don't remember, do you?" The brunette shook his head, and Sephiroth nodded in understanding. "And I suppose your friends refuse to tell you what happened?"

He glanced at the shut door, before looking back at the man lounging on the other side of the room.

"They said I should try to remember for myself."

"Well, then allow me to speed things up for you, hm? You and all your little friends came to court, and you lover and his friends were all tried, convicted, and sentenced to be executed." Sora's blood turned to ice in his veins. Sephiroth waved his hand, seemingly impatient with being forced to explain. "You, in a blind rage, attacked me." He snorted, chuckling lightly to himself. "And I have to admit, it is by far the single most valiant, most ridiculously funny act I've ever seen a human commit, imagine: _you_ trying to defeat _me_. The very thought makes me laugh even now." He smiled darkly, as Sora glared at him. "I admit, you did at least get to hit me, more than anyone else can say, especially to have walked away alive from it." He motioned at Sora's bandages. "Oh, sure, you're a little worse for wear now, but you're alive which is more than can be said for your lover." He placed a finger to his chin, thinking. "Where was I? Oh yes..." A dark smile spread across his lips, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You attacked me. And I, of course, retaliated, which is the reason you're in such sorry shape right now, but I did go very easy on you, so you shouldn't be angry. Well, having injured you as I did, infuriated Riku, since you are, after all, the one he marked and he truly was in love with you, well _he_ attacked me, I suppose because he thought he had nothing left to loose." He shook his head. "Despite whether or not I agreed with Setzer's ruling, I was to be the executioner to the convicted, and Riku simply made it much easier for me by volunteering to die first. He launched himself at me and was dead before he touched the ground. My only regret is that he had to die right in front of you, but at least he died with your name on his lips, right?" He shrugged carelessly. "I think Setzer was a little shocked by what happened, and shaking himself out of his stupor, took pity on you humans and transported all of you Aboveground, while I was left to finish off the rest of the traitors." A pleasant smile crossed his lips as he tilted his head to the side. "Now do you remember?"

The brunette sat there shaking like a leaf, anger and fury spreading through him like a wildfire. He... remembered. He had been in a blind rage, and he remembered the events in still shots, like photographs in his mind. He had been there, and had seen Riku die right in front of him, Sephiroth's long sword protruding through Riku's body. He had disappeared into an explosion of ash and smoke when Sephiroth had removed the blade, raising the sword to his lips and raking his tongue along the blood soaked blade, grinning like a maniacal demon enjoying a sacrifice. The world had faded and reappeared, leaving them in the graveyard on the outskirts of town. The girls were all crying and trying to comfort each other and themselves. Distraught and furious, Sora had beaten a marble column with his fists, willing that Sephiroth could somehow feel the blows. He hit it until his knuckles cracked and bled, and then he continued hitting it until he broke down in sobs. Falling to his knees and wailing for Riku, he felt as though the very core of his being had been violently ripped out of his body and thrown away, lost forever.

Tears slipped from Sora's eyes as he raised his gaze look at Sephiroth, glaring accusingly.

"You... _took_ him from me." He shook his head. "He didn't do anything wrong, and you destroyed us both."

Sephiroth straightened in his chair, leaning forward intently.

"The concept of right and wrong is much the same as with good and evil. There is no one or the other, merely a person's perspective." He placed his hands together like a steeple. "You hate me now because you view what I did as wrong, but I view it as the right thing to do, and I'm certain one day you'll understand." Pausing, he dropped his gaze to the floor, as though searching for the words. "I admit..." He began softly, lifting his head. "That I did not want to have to destroy Riku, but it was something that had to be done so as to restore order and correct mistakes that had been made."

"So loving someone is a mistake?" Demanded the brunette bitterly.

"The interpretation is for you to decide." Stated the silver haired male as he stood to his feet, clasping his hands behind his back. "As for me, I did what I came here to do." He nodded once to Sora and disappeared from sight.

The wall holding back all of Sora's tears and grief broke and he himself broke, sobbing like a child who had lost everything that had ever mattered.

V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V

Yuffie poked her head in Sora's room, silently watching the brunette curled in a chair by the window reading some manga volume.

"Hiya, Blue Eyes!"

He looked up in surprise, the barest hint of a smile crossing his features.

"Hey."

She launched herself at his bed, landing on the foot of it before turning to face him and sitting cross-legged.

"So how ya been lately? Ya holdin' up okay?"

His gaze shifted back to his manga as he turned the page.

"It's been over two months since it happened, Yuffie. Do you still have to ask me that everyday?"

"Well, losing the love of your life in such a tragic way can be..." She frowned, looking for the words, "psychologically damaging. If you're feeling emo, let me know and we can talk."

He shot her a cross look over the top of his book.

"You know Robin took all potential weapons and locked them away. Box cutters, pocketknives, and even fingernail files. Anytime I go in the kitchen, someone watches me to make sure I don't make a move for the knives." Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he sighed. "Honestly, if I was going to kill myself, I could always hang myself with my bed sheets, or drown myself in the sink or something. Wrist slashing is not the only way, you know." She paled, and he heaved an exasperated sigh. "I'm NOT going to try and kill myself, Yuffie, chill out already! My God, a person could go insane under this much scrutiny." He set his book aside before leaning forward seriously, his sapphire eyes narrowed. "Look, I am not, and I repeat, am NOT going to commit suicide. Killing myself would only have made Riku sad, and you all know that's the last thing I ever wanted to do." Sitting back comfortably again, he folded his hands across his middle, interlacing his fingers and letting his hands rest on his stomach. "Is there something else you wanted to talk about?" He questioned, raising a challenging brow.

She glanced around, looking for some reason to stay and talk. Spying the manga still sitting next to him, she pointed at it.

"What are you reading? Is it any good?"

He picked it up and handed it to her, letting her examine the book.

"It's Tsubasa. It was put out by CLAMP. Robin recommended it and I caught Riku reading a volume of it in the book store once." He smiled in amusement at the memory. "It was funny. He was sitting there in the aisle reading it, and I was going to give him a hard time, but he never even noticed me. So I went and stood beside him. He just moved thinking I was trying to get by, but he never looked up from his book. I walked by a few times, he moved if he thought he needed to, but he never looked up, so I left." He chuckled, despite the painful clenching of his heart. "When I talked to him later, I told him that I'd gone to the bookstore as well, and he said we must have just missed each other because he never saw me."

Chuckling, Yuffie shook her head. Men could live for a thousand years and they'd still never learn to pay attention.

"That's pretty funny."

"It would seem he was a closet anime fan."

She laughed outright.

"So he let you know he was a vampire and a guy completely and utterly digging on you, but he wouldn't confess that he liked anime? Oh that's rich. I bet he had a perfect collection stashed away under the floorboards or in a closet somewhere."

Shaking his head, the brunette's eyes saddened.

"I don't know... I haven't been able to bring myself to go through his apartment, yet." He shook his head again. "Yuna and the others offered to help, but it just seems more like something I should do.

The ninja frowned lightly.

"It would probably be best to not put it off for too long. That would just make it harder. The sooner you do it, the sooner you can get some closure."

The brunette boy snorted in disgust.

"_Closure_." He spat. "I hate that word. Everyone keeps saying it." He glared angrily at Yuffie. "All it means is letting go and trying to forget something, pretending it never happened! What they mean is denial! **Closure**: _pretend_ you're okay and that every day you don't want to die! **Closure**: _pretend_ what happened didn't destroy you from the inside out! **Closure**: go into denial and forget! _Closure_, **_closure_**, **_closure_**! I DON'T _want_ closure. I _want_ to remember Riku, I _want_ to remember how much he meant to me, I want him to somehow still be real, to live through my memories of him! If I try to move on and forget, it's like killing him all over again!"

She shook her head, reaching out to gently touch his knee.

"No one is telling you to forget him, Sora, no one expects that of you. You loved Riku, and he made you happy. Why would we want you to forget your happiness? We just don't want you to keep mourning this way." She paused. "Closure was once explained to me like this: letting go when you know you're going to be okay without holding on anymore. Its not that you're forgetting, more that you're looking to the future, instead of the past."

He only sighed, turning his head to gaze out the window.

"Maybe." He waved his hand, dismissing her. "I'm tired. Would you mind leaving?"

She frowned, fighting back her urge to get mad. Yuffie never had been one to take being told what to do very well, and though he'd asked her to leave, it really hadn't been up for discussion. She bristled defensively, but stood from the bed all the same, ruffling his hair once before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her.

V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V

Sora ate breakfast in silence, feeling Robin's worried gaze watch him as she moved around the kitchen, still cooking. Every once in a while when she passed him she would pause long enough to gently touch his shoulder, before moving on. The brunette boy found the both irritating and strangely comforting at the same time. He wouldn't out loud, but what Sora desperately wanted was to be held. Girls were lucky like that, if they wanted a hug, they could simply tell the person they wanted a hug from 'I need a hug' or 'Hold me'. Guys could not do that. No matter how gay they were.

Irvine chatted loudly and cheerfully, overly so, as though trying to make up for the gloomy cloud that had settled over the kitchen. Sora actually appreciated the auburn haired man's presence, on mornings he didn't come for breakfast; it was always too quiet. Sora felt the pity in the others eyes when they looked at him and that only made him furious. Robin tried not to fuss over him, but she worried like a mother over her own child, making sure he ate, slept, and bathed regularly. She pointed out several times that he wasn't getting enough of the first two. He'd lost nearly twenty pounds, and dark circles seemed to have become permanent residents under his eyes. His cheeks looked sunken in, the rest of him merely skin stretched out to cover bone. At times he startled himself when he looked in the mirror; his once tanned skin was now pale, his bright, sparkling eyes were dull and cloudy.

Suddenly disgusted with the food before him, Sora rose from the table, raking the leftovers into the garbage before putting his plate in the dishwasher. Irvine had already left the table, hovering around the foyer and living room impatiently. The tall male pivoted suddenly when he heard someone leaving the kitchen, his face brightening when he saw Sora, who eyed him cautiously. He dashed forward, grabbing Sora by the wrist and pulling him after him. The young brunette followed in silent question, not fighting against the strong grip Irvine had on him. He drug the brunette by the hand to the small alcove beneath the stairs.

"C'mere, Little Brother." He stated whirling around and pulling Sora's small frame to him, wrapping him in his strong arms. Sora stood there in shock for a moment, before wrapping his arms around the taller male, burying his face in his sweater. They stood like that for several minutes, Sora thankful for the warmth of Irvine's body, while Irvine continued to hold him tightly, every so often nuzzling his hair.

After a moment, Sora stepped out of the embrace, and Irvine reached up to ruffle his hair affectionately. The brunette chuckled, a tinge of sadness griping his heart.

"Two months ago, you wouldn't have been able to do that." He chuckled. "Without Riku busting through the doorway to attack you."

Irvine laughed and ran a hair through his chestnut hair.

"Yeah." He agreed, before laughing and giving Sora a playful shove. "You sure know how to pick em, don'tcha, kid?"

Sora nodded confidently.

"Yes, I DO know how to pick them." He smiled weakly at his older brother. "Thanks, Irvine."

The cowboy merely nodded, before sauntering off, whistling to himself.

Determination building anew in him, Sora steeled himself up and headed for the front door. Kairi came running as she heard the door open.

"Sora! Where are you going?"

He paused, staring at his hand gripping the knob on the door, before rolling his head around to look at her, with a lopsided grin.

"To Riku's."

Biting her lip, she faltered.

"Oh." Her violet eyes darted around uncertainly. "D-do you want some help, or at least some company?"

He shook his head.

"No. This is one thing, I most definitely want to do on my own."

She nodded, offering a small smile.

"Well, we'll be here when you get back, okay?"

He offered a curt nod.

"I'll be back." He assured her, causing her to smile brightly.

V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V

He had gone to Riku's feeling completely resolved, but as he entered the building and began making his way to Riku's former apartment, every step left him feeling more uncertain. By the time he finally made it to Riku's apartment, he merely stood outside the door, staring at it.

Did he really have the strength to go in there and do this? To go through all of Riku's belongings and sort out what should be done with what? Sora didn't even have the slightest clue where to begin. What were you suppose to do? Separate into boxes, then take what he himself would keep, then maybe make a separate box of things others who had known Riku might want? But from there, then what? Sell it? Give it away? And what about Riku bank accounts? What was Sora suppose to do with all of that? Did vampires have a will that said what should be done with everything? If he did, and Sora already went ahead with everything, was he breaking the law? Was this Riku's only apartment?

"Are you just going to stand there forever?" A male voice asked.

Sora shook his head.

"What's keeping you from going in?" Riku's voice asked in his head. A tear slipped from Sora's eye and slid slowly down his cheek.

"Because you won't be there."

Riku chuckled.

"Of course not. How can I with you standing there blocking the doorway?"

Sora frowned, taken back by that response. He thought Riku's voice had been in his head, but despite how crazy it seemed, the voice actually seemed to becoming from... behind him.

He turned slowly, peering over his shoulder before pivoting his whole body.

Riku stood leaning back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, wearing blue jeans and a white button down shirt with the cuffs undone. His head tilted to the side, and his forever-present smirk in place.

Blinking furiously, Sora shook his head to rid himself of the phantom image. But the smirking Riku remained.

Tears began to course unchecked down Sora's cheeks, as he shook his head again, one hand reaching out to touch the male in front of him, before pulling it back and clutching it to his chest. He shook his head.

"I don't understand... How is it that I see you?"

The silver haired male pushed off the wall, causing Sora to take a step back. Riku frowned at the brunette's reaction.

"Don't you normally see people standing right in front of you?"

Sora shook his head.

"Not if they're dead."

Sea foam eyes played over the brunette, taking in his much changed appearance, all arrogance leaving him, only to be replaced by sadness.

"I was dead before, kind of."

"But now you're all dead. All dead and I want to die, too." Cried Sora, digging the heel of his hands into his eyes, furiously wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop.

"Oh Sora..." Stated Riku sadly, one hand reaching out for his former lover. The brunette frantically backpedaled away from him, slamming into the door of the apartment, before slowly sinking to the floor in sobs.

"No, no, NO! It isn't fair! You _left_ me! You left and now I'm going to be haunted by your ghost!" He shook his head furiously before looking up at Riku accusingly, blue eyes glaring almost hatefully. "But I don't want your ghost! I don't! I want the real Riku or nothing at all!" He broke down into sobs again, covering his face with his hands. "Why do you mock my pain? Seeing your ghost only makes it hurt worse!" He beat his fists against the floor. "I wish I were dead, too, oh God, I wish I were dead!"

Tears slipped from Riku's eyes as he knelt in front of the distraught boy, taking him by the shoulders and forcing the brunette to look at him. He shook his head.

"No, Sora, don't wish that, don't ever wish that. I want you to live, why would you want to leave me?"

The brunette lifted his chin defiantly, throwing the silver haired male an accusing look out of the corner of his eye.

"You can't leave someone who has already left."

More tears slipped from Riku's eyes as he cupped the side of the brunette's face in his hands.

"But I haven't left you, Sora. I'm right here, as real and alive as you."

The brunette snorted.

"As alive as me isn't saying much."

Riku smirked.

"But you are alive, and so am I. Look at me. You can feel me, can't you? You can touch me. You can't touch a ghost, you can't feel a ghost, only see through a transparent image. What do I have to do to prove to you I'm real?"

The brunette shook his head miserably.

"Nothing. There's nothing you can do. I _saw_ you die. I saw you disappear right before my eyes." Sora's face contorted into the image of pain. "I _felt_ it when you died. It was like my own soul had been ripped to pieces."

"But you see me _now_." Argued the silver haired male. "You can feel me _now_. Isn't that proof enough that I'm alive?"

"But what if this is a dream?" Sobbed Sora. "I couldn't bear to loose you again, I couldn't survive loosing you twice."

Riku laughed and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"But you won't loose me. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

More tears poured from the brunette's eyes as he suddenly threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck, causing them both to tumble backwards, Riku crying out in surprise, before laughing out loud, as Sora sobbed into the crook of his neck, placing chaste kisses wherever he could reach.

"Do you promise me you're real?" He asked finally, in a timid voice, lifting his head to look at the other male.

Riku nodded.

"I'm real."

"You're alive?" Questioned the brunette, frowning skeptically.

The other male nodded.

"I'm alive."

Sora gave a tearful laugh and pressed their mouths together, savoring a kiss he'd thought he'd never get again. He stopped suddenly when a loud rumbling sound reached his ears. He lifted his head and frowned at Riku who flushed in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, um, I'm kinda hungry. I forgot my stomach made that noise." He pushed himself up onto his forearms as Sora sat straddling his lap. "I know this may sound completely selfish, but could we go get a hamburger before continuing this conversation?"

Sora blinked in surprise.

"A... hamburger?"

Riku flushed brighter, giving Sora a defensive look.

"You try going over four hundred years without eating something that looked and smelled that good! I'm hungry, so sue me. Now, do you want a hamburger or not?"

Laughing gleefully, Sora pressed a hard kiss to his lover's mouth, before sitting back and grinning at him.

"Let's go get a hamburger!"

The End


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, just the story does

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, just the story does.

**Tenoko**: This is for the readers, since I had so many requests for it, and I suppose I did leave some loose ends. For those of you who have also read "At Second Glance", I am doing a re-write of that, much needed and much improved, but don't worry, the original version will stay up as well. Though it's a re-write, it's going to be much different from the original, so feel free to give it... a second glance.

Oh, yeah. I got jokes. lol

Cursed

Epilogue

The restaurant was mildly busy with the usual lunch crowd, the over head lights slightly dimmed to give the inside a comfortable feel without it being too dark it was distracting or so bright that it was annoying. Sitting at a semi-circle booth tucked away in a back corner, Sora watched his formerly un-dead boyfriend tear into a hamburger like it was his last meal. A ridiculous amount of food was set out on large platters in front of him, while Sora had only ordered a coke and fries, more pushing them around his plate than actually eating any of them.

Sora suddenly felt nervous, being together with his lover again, he shifted his gaze around nervously and fidgeted on the red plastic of the padded booth. He kept waiting for his alarm clock to sound, or some sign to be given that this was all a dream, that none of this was real, Riku wasn't actually sitting right in front of him.

Riku was dead.

Dead and gone forever from Sora's life.

He looked up in surprise when he realized Riku had suddenly stopped eating and was staring at Sora with a flat expression, his jade eyes drilling holes into the brunette, a slight scowl etching into his brow. Opening his mouth to ask what was the matter, Sora was cut off when Riku almost instantaneously slid around to Sora's side of the booth, cupping his jaw and pressed their mouths together.

It was Riku's kiss, but with a hamburger flavor that had never been there before. Riku pulled away and was instantly back in his original seat, still staring at Sora just as gravely as he had been a moment earlier, only this time his eyes a much darker shade. The brunette frowned in confusion, not understanding the other male's actions.

Turning back to his food as though he'd just flipped the channel on TV, Riku shrugged and admitted, "I couldn't help myself. You're the most delicious thing in this place, and I wanted a taste."

Blushing, the brunette glanced around nervously to see if anyone had seen. Last thing they needed was to get kicked out of this place because Riku didn't have restraint. No one seemed to notice or even realize the couple was even there; no tables or booths within earshot.

Riku's voice demanded Sora's attention again, causing his head to swivel around, wide blue eyes anticipating whatever was about to be said. The silver haired male looked at him in confusion, once again pausing in his meal.

"What's the matter, Sora?"

Brows knitting together, the brunette struggled to voice the turmoil he felt inside. He should have been happy, overjoyed, weeping, _something_! Instead, he just sat there watching, feeling mostly just numb, he didn't feel much of anything really. What was wrong with him? Maybe it was this whole scenario? Or maybe that just made it worse, made it even more unrealistic and hard to believe? He stared at Riku who watched him, waiting patiently for a response.

Riku sat there, completely whole, no sword protruding from his chest where Sephiroth had dealt him his fatal blow. He was as beautiful as he had been the first day they'd met, granted he looked slightly different, yet he still looked the same. His pale skin was now only fair, his inhuman beauty remaining, yet he looked mortal, a slight color to his lips make them more enticing than usual. Sora wanted more than anything to reach out and touch Riku, to reaffirm that he was really alive, not just an illusion, then once he was certain Riku was really there, he would hold on and never left go. Another part of the brunette just wanted to break down in sobs, telling himself that the past month had really only been a nightmare, that the suffering he'd felt had never really happened. Then he would proceed to cling to Riku like his own shadow, never leaving the other boy alone ever again, lest the nightmare begin again.

"Why don't you start with the first thing that comes to mind?" Suggested Riku, trying to help his lover out.

"You're alive." Blurted out the brunette, flinching away from the words himself.

Riku offered a slow nod. "Yes."

"I saw you die."

Now it was Riku's turn to flinch away, wincing as though physically struck. "I know..."

"You're alive." Repeated Sora.

Riku nodded again, this time in understanding. "And therein lies the confusion." Pushing his plate away, Riku rested his elbows on the tables, interlacing his fingers together like a bridge, and resting his chin on top of them. "Yes. I am alive, and yes, I did die, my second time of dying by the way, neither one pleasant." He paused to hold Sora's gaze for a long moment, unblinking and serious. "But I am alive now, human for the first time in a long time."

"But you just disappeared and reappeared from one side of the booth to the other." Pointed out the smaller boy.

Nodding, Riku shrugged as though consenting to give the brunette a point in the argument. "True. But that's you're fault."

A brow quickly arched quickly in disbelief. "My fault?" He echoed. "How is that my fault?"

Expression turning affectionate, a soft smile played across his lips as his sea foam eyes traveled over the brunette, memorizing every detail about him. "You are my One. The one I marked, in essence the one who holds my very heart and soul in the palm of your hands. Part of me lay within you, part of who I am and the power I held. That power was stored away, and released back to me once I was... reborn." He shrugged and turned back to eating. "Granted, I can't do anything overly amazing at this point. I can walk freely in sunlight now, though I still think it's too bright. I'm able to teleport within a certain distance, though I can't jump dimensions anymore. I can eat, thank God for the bonuses in life, and..." He lifted his head to smile at Sora again. "I can still feel you." Once again, his expression became that of complete affection and devotion. "Every breath you take and every beat of your heart, I could count. Every mannerism you have I know as well as my own, and every emotion you feel echoes inside of my own heart, which beats in time with yours." He was suddenly right beside Sora again, cupping the brunette's face in his hands. "Don't you see? You are what gives me life. What I feel for you, and you for me... that saved me." He shook his head. "From my life in hell, from death and un-death, even from myself... _you_ saved me."

Weakly shaking his head, Sora's large blue eyes pleaded for understanding, tears beginning to pool as his lips began to quiver.

"But I don't understand." He admitted pathetically, his voice choked and full of tears. "I saw you die, I _felt_ it! I could feel you, and then suddenly you were no longer there, and I watched your body disappear. Riku, it was the most horrible thing I've ever gone through and never could have imagined the suffering I was going to feel. Part of who I was, who I had become... _died_, both outside of me and within me." He pulled away from his boyfriend's touch, brows drawn together as he tried to stress the point of agony he had reached. "It was so horrible at first I forced it from my mind, I couldn't remember that whole day. I just woke up in bed bandaged and injured, wondering what had happened, and wondering why, even as days passed, you wouldn't come to see me and wouldn't answer my calls. No one would tell me anything, telling me instead to remember on my own." Large crocodile tears spilled over his dark lashes and ran hotly down his cheeks. Embracing him, Riku nuzzled his hair gently as the brunette began to cry, the world around them completely forgotten. "I had to learn the truth from Sephiroth. Sephiroth! The very man who killed you was the only one who would actually tell me what I had forced myself to forget."

Riku began pressing butterfly kisses to his hair and cheeks. "Baby, I am so, so sorry. I had no idea I had hurt you so much."

Remembering where they were, Sora quickly began trying to compose himself again, brushing and shooing his boyfriend away, then trying his face on the hem of his own sleeves. Riku simply watched him apologetically; Sora shook his head.

"I just... I couldn't lose you again, Riku. I barely survived it the first time; if I had to suffer through it again, it would completely destroy me."

"But you aren't going to lose me." Argued Riku, and again Sora shook his head.

"You can't promise me that anymore." His brows drew together in a frown as he tried to help the other male understand what he was saying. "You're human now, your existence as fragile as mine. You can't promise me forever anymore."

Tilting his head to the side, Riku smiled. "Then I'll promise you today." His smile grew. "And every morning when you wake up in my arms, I'll make the same promise again, I'll promise you that day."

Sora let out a weak laugh as he began to cry again, every nerve in his body seemingly pushed to its limit as he shook uncontrollably. Suddenly, more than anything, he just wanted to go home with his lover, and for it to just be the two of them for a while.

"We can't go home _just_ yet, Kitten." Stated Riku, seemingly reading his thoughts. Blue eyes lifted in question; Sora saw absolutely no reason why they shouldn't get up and even run home, locking the door behind them and leaving the rest of the world to rot away. The silver haired male chuckled in response, nodding in understanding. "I know, but Sora... the surprise isn't over just yet. This is so much bigger than you and I, but you were the key to unlocking it all." Riku scooted closer to him, tongue darting out across his lips eagerly, eyes bright with anticipation of the great secret he was about to reveal. "_I_... am not the only one alive again." He grinned broadly. "You started a chain reaction that changed so many things, Sora, _so_ many things. Our lives aren't the only ones being affected, because of you we were all given a second chance. All of us who died that day have been brought back, Sora, we are _all_ human now. Because we all died protecting the one we loved most, we were able to be given a second chance at life." He laughed suddenly, as though in irony. "It's why we were all charged and guilty and sentenced to execution, Sephiroth _ordered_ it. Setzer was going to let us go free, but Sephiroth forced him." He laughed again. "He said the darkness didn't suit us. But in case the legend turned out to not be true, he wanted to carry the sin of our executions himself." Riku smiled again, his head tilted slightly to the side. "And it's all because of you, we're able to live because of the light I saw _in you_, the fact that I was hooked the moment we met."

The brunette frowned lightly as he looked around in question. "They're alive again as well? Where are they?"

"At Robin's, waiting for you, actually." He laughed and glanced at his watch. "Where they've been waiting for nearly two hours now, but getting this hamburger came first, so I figured they could wait." He finished with a nonchalant shrug, causing Sora's mouth to fall open.

"And you just let them wait?!"

Riku drew back defensively. "Hey, you were my first priority, my second was this hamburger. They can just wait, I'll get to them eventually." His eyes narrowed dangerously, the corner of his mouth curling upward in a predatory grin. "In fact, they can keep on waiting. I have every mind to take you home right now, and do every little nasty thing I've ever thought about doing to you and with you..." His hand flew out to stop the waitress as she walked past, not breaking eye contact with Sora even as he spoke. "Check, please."

The waitress frowned in confusion as the suddenness of the request, but then nodded and fished it out of her apron, handing it to him with a smile before seeing to her other tables. Riku didn't even check the bill, just set down a fifty-dollar bill and slid out of the booth. With one hand he grabbed Sora by the wrist, his eyes coaxing Sora from his seat, making him follow wordlessly behind the taller male who was still pulling him along by his wrist, even now and then sending Sora heated glances over his shoulder.

Stepping out into the bright sunlight of day shook Sora from his revere as he stopped the taller male, causing him to look back in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"We can't just let them keep waiting." Stated Sora matter-of-factly. "What's the point in living if you're only going to make them mad enough to kill you?"

Riku grinned devilishly, shrugging that he obviously didn't care. "I like seeing how long it takes."

Sapphire colored eyes rolling, Sora smiled and shook his head. "Let's go see them, and then to make it up to you, afterwards we can go home and I'll do every little nasty thing I've ever thought of doing to _you_."

Riku's green eyes turned nearly black with lust and desire, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. "I'll agree to that." He stated, his voice throaty and incredibly sexy, making Sora suddenly very anxious for the impeding visit to be through.

They walked along silently, Riku never releasing Sora's hand from his own, their fingers intertwined. Suddenly, everything was right once again in Sora's world. The one person he knew he could never live without was walking by his side. They were alive and together. Joy in life can come for the simplest of reasons. They didn't speak as they made their way towards their destination, instead spoke with silent gestures, affectionate glances, a gentle squeeze of their hands, their feelings for each other once again being felt by both as their connection through the mark stirred to life between them even more.

Sora smiled happily as the house he and Kari had been adopted into came into view, the small crowd of people visiting on the large porch. What Riku had said was true. They were all alive. Sora fought the urge to cry again as his blue eyes scanned over them, the group having noticed the approaching pair, they all either nodded and smiled. Kairi and Robin were handing out drinks, Kairi waving with her free hand, as Yuffie and Rikku waved wildly.

Riku squeezed Sora's hand again, leaning into whisper. "See? I told you."

Sora nodded before they both suddenly vanished from sight. Robin frowned in surprise, Yuffie and Rikku immediately laughing out loud, while Squall and Gippal merely shook their heads. Pointing to the spot they'd just been standing, Robin arched a brow. "Do I even want to know how they just did that?" Everyone shook their head, and she continued passing out drinks. "I knew this family was weird, your family fits right in."

Blinking in surprise at his sudden change in surroundings, Sora turned to Riku in confusion, noting they were in back at Riku's apartment, in the bedroom. "Wha-? You promised we could go see them." He argued.

Dipping his head to take his lover's mouth with his own, Riku devoured Sora's mouth in a desperate and searing kiss before lifting his head to speak. "But I kept my promise, Sora. You did, in fact, _see_ them. You never said for how long. Now it's _your_ turn to keep _your_ promise."

His earlier desire and anticipation immediately returned, causing him to grin seductively as he leaned into his lover. "I'll agree to that."

THE END

**Tenoko**: That's it for this story, no more. No sister stories either, or sequels. If you want some more KH fandom from me, I will be rewriting "At Second Glance", which will be called just that: "At Second Glance rewrite", so keep an eye out for it. It'll be way better than the first.


End file.
